


flüssiges Gold und Sonnenwind

by EmberDovahabor



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Angel Wings, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, OC heavy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other, Palladium is daddy, Panik in der Botanik, SCIENCE!, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, eventually the devils tango, fantasy patchwork, not really winx
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberDovahabor/pseuds/EmberDovahabor
Summary: Auf dem Boden hinter ihrer Tür findet Kora einen Brief. Keine Adresse, nichts bis auf ein kleines Wappen, eine abstrakte Blume und ein mysteriöser Name: Akademie von Alfea. Ahnungslos hebt sie ihn auf, der Umschlag wiegt schwer in ihrer Hand. Noch weiß sie nicht, welches Chaos über sie hereinbrechen wird, denn noch hat sie ihn nicht gelesen.Es liegt bei dir. Unwissenheit kann ein Segen sein, willst du das Risiko eingehen?
Relationships: Avalon (Winx Club)/Original Character(s), Palladium (Winx Club)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Bruderherz

Kapitel 1 – Bruderherz

Ein Brief war angekommen. Nicht irgendeiner, nein. Der Brief wegen dem Kora seit Tagen schlecht schlief. Eine Aufnahmebestätigung für eine Schule. Normalerweise nichts Ungewöhnliches, wenn sie sich nichts bereits auf einer Schule befunden hätte. Geschweige denn der Tatsache, dass sie sich nie für eine Neue beworben hatte.

Ungewöhnlich war auch das Dokument an sich. Der Umschlag wog schwer und das Papier war dick. Ein seltsames Kribbeln, wie von einem schwachen Stromschlag durchfuhr ihre Hand, als sie den sauber gefalteten Brief aufschlug. Vor blütenweisen Hintergrund standen die Worte die ihre Aufnahme bestätigten und ihre zukünftige Nachtruhe raubten. Eine Art Wappen prangte auf dem Briefkopf, ein kleines abstraktes Blumenemblem und ein mysteriöser Name: Akademie von Alfea. Mysteriös insofern, dass egal wo sie nachschlug, es keine Angaben zu einer Institution namens Alfea gab.

Alfea einer Akademie für Feen. Das ergab keinen Sinn und sämtliche Nachforschungen ließen letztendlich nur zwei Schlüsse zu. Entweder es handelte sich um ein Synonym, vielleicht eine strikte konservativ geprägte Mädchenschule, oder…es war von echten Feen die Rede.

Akribisch begann Kora den Umschlag von neuem zu drehen. Für einen Spaß war es einfach zu übertrieben. Ein Stück Papier fiel aus dem Umschlag und segelte zu Boden. Es war nicht mehr, als ein Zettel, wenn auch aus einem ähnlich schweren Papier. Mit spitzen Fingern hob sie das neue Fundstück auf. Ihre Augen wanderten über die vertraut geschwungenen Buchstaben und ihr Herz stockte. Sie hatte diese Schrift so lange nicht mehr gesehen.

Seit drei Jahren war ihr Bruder wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Damals hatte er sich nicht verabschiedet. Auch als vor dreizehn Monaten ihre Eltern starben, kam nichts. Nicht einmal zur Beerdigung tauchte er auf. Und jetzt eine Botschaft, nachdem Kora schon angenommen hatte, dass er bereits mit ihren Eltern vereint war.

_Kleine Schwester, folge der Einladung! Es gibt mehr in dieser Welt als du weißt. ~ L._

Egal wie obskur oder seltsam die Möglichkeit erschien, die sich ihr jetzt erschloss. Wenn sie daran dachte es nicht zu versuchen, wurde ihr schlecht. Wie könnte sie auch die Chance verpassen wollen, ihren Bruder wiederzusehen. Er war ihr schließlich eine Erklärung schuldig. Ob er überhaupt wusste, dass ihre Eltern Tod waren? Würde er nachdem er sich so isoliert hatte überhaupt trauern? Wusste er, dass er alles war, was ihr an Familie blieb?

Mit jedem vergehenden Tag rückte das Ungewisse näher. Kora zählte schon unbewusst die Tage, nur noch eine Woche, drei Tage, zwei und schließlich vierundzwanzig Stunden. Ihr Koffer lag in ihrem Zimmer gepackt auf dem Boden. Das Ergebnis war ernüchternd. Es war kein besonders großer Koffer und doch war er nicht voll. Auch wenn sie in der Akademie wohnen würde, hatte sie nicht viel was sie mitnehmen konnte. Entweder wollte sie die Erinnerungen nicht mitbringen, oder der Gegenstand hatte keinen Zweck.

Ein weiterer Zeitvertreib war das stöbern nach Informationen. Alles was sie zu Feen und sondergleichen finden konnte. Sie hatte noch nie so viel Absonderliches gelesen und nichts davon half ihr wirklich weiter. Zumal sie sich weiterhin weigerte an magische Fähigkeiten zu glauben… aber zumindest hatte sie ihren Koffer gepackt.

Bezüglich ihrer Anreise war der Brief sehr knapp gehalten. Es hieß, dass man sie abholen würde. Also packte Kora alles in den Flur, setzte sich auf die Treppe und wartete.

Der Minutenzeiger kroch langsam, aber sicher auf die zwölf zu. Das leise Ticken war alles was in dem kahlen frisch renovierten Haus erklang. Man würde sie nicht vermissen. Sie hatte es geschafft durch alle Behörden durchzuschlüpfen, wenn es darum ging ihr einen Vormund zu besorgen. Das Haus ihrer Eltern war gekauft und abbezahlt, nur Strom und Wasser hatte sie abbestellt. Da sie recht sparsam war, hatte sie alles mit einem Nebenjob bezahlen können, die Renovierung hatte zum Glück die Versicherung übernommen. Zwar war sie erst siebzehn, aber irgendwie schaffte es niemand ihr Alter richtig einzuschätzen, schon gar nicht, wenn sie sich schminkte.

Nach dem letzten Jahr hatte sie sich kaum selbst im Spiegel wiederkannte. Äußerlich sah sie zwar aus wie immer, halbwegs ebene Gesichtszüge, hochgewachsen und aschblondes Haar, aber ihre schmalen Augen wirkten so fremd. Als wären sie nicht die ihren, sondern von jemand uraltem Fremden. Wie naiv sie doch damals war, zu glauben, dass sie das Ganze ohne Narben überstehen würde. Dass Zeit alle Wunden würde heilen können.

Als der Zeiger nun auf der Zwölf stand und weiterlief, wurde sie unruhig. Schließlich wusste sie nicht was sie tun sollte, oder zu erwarten hatte. Ihre zweifelnden Gedanken brodelten empor und sie wollte sich gerade für ihre Naivität schämen, da fuhr sie zusammen.

Ein Klopfen erklang von der Tür. Es war sicherlich nicht sehr laut, aber für Kora hallte es in ihren Knochen wieder, wie Donnerschläge.

„Ich komme.“

Schnell sprang sie zu Tür und öffnete sie. Statt des vertrauten Treppenhauses wurde sie mit etwas gänzlich Anderem konfrontiert. Vor ihr tat sich eine Membran auf, die die komplette Tür einnahm. Als blicke man durch die von Wellen gebrochene Oberfläche eines Teichs. Dahinter sah Kora grüne sonnenbeschienene Wiesen und ein großes Gebäude, jedoch wirkte es seltsam verzerrt hinter dem Schleier.

Aufgeregt schnappte sie ihren Koffer und streckte erst zögerlich einen Finger, dann einen Arm durch das Portal. Schließlich packte sie ihr Gepäck fest an und trat hindurch. Es fühlte sich auch ein bisschen so an, als würde sie durch Wasser treten nur, dass es nicht an ihr haften blieb und keine fühlbare Temperatur hatte.  
Ihre Schuhe traten auf dichtes Grass, sogleich drehte sie sich um und erschrak, als sich hinter ihr nicht mehr ihr Hausflur befand. Das Portal war verschwunden und mit ihm jede Möglichkeit der Flucht. Wo es gewesen war, lag nun ein leerer Rahmen, dahinter ein langer Weg gesäumt von einem großen Wald, aber vor ihr tat sich die Akademie der Feen auf. Alfea.

Ein von Wegen durchschnittener grüner Innenhof, wurde von den massiven Gebäuden eingerahmt. Der fliederfarbene Gebäudekomplex ragte über sechs Etagen in die Höhe. Die beiden parallelen Flügel wurden je von zwei hohen Türmen begrenzt und sie waren das exakte Spiegelbild zueinander. Im Zentrum derer, lag das Haupthaus welches, gleich der anderen Gebäude, von unzähligen Balkonen, Fenstern und Erkern strotze. Das Dach war uniform in einem dunklen Türkis bis Schieferton gehalten und verfügte über etliche Dachterrassen.

Alles in allem war Kora erschlagen von der schieren Größe der Anlage. Sollte sie hier wirklich wohnen, würde sie sich schnell alles einprägen müssen, sonst lief sie Gefahr sich ständig zu verlaufen. Es juckte ihr außerdem in den Fingern das Gelände zu erkunden. Denn obwohl der Stil modern war, war alles verschachtelt genug um geheime Plätze zu finden. Auf dem Hof waren einige Leute zu sehen. Grüppchen zogen über den Platz. Es war angenehm belebt.

Noch leicht benebelt und euphorisch von ihrer Reise und dem Beweis der Magie, drehte Kora sich lächelt und staunend im Kreis. Eine schneidente Stimme unterbrach ihr Staunen und erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Du bist also auch endlich angekommen. Korona Ivans nehme ich an?“ Eine Frau, sie musste um die Mitte dreißig sein, musterte sie kritisch von oben bis unten. Ihre Art und Haltung ließen sie, verkrampft und steif wirken, beinah wie ein Stock. Die penible Bobfrisur und das lange schlichte Kleid, sowie die dreieckige Brille und die sehr steile Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen, untermalten den ersten Eindruck. Schon jetzt wusste Kora, dass sie ernsthaft Probleme bekommen würde, wenn sie die Autorität ihrer Gegenüber in Frage stellen würde.

„Das bin ich, aber bitte nur Kora.“

Die Dame observierte sie, dabei wurde ihre Mimik zusehens noch verkniffener. „Folge mir.“  
Ohne einen Blick zurück marschierte sie los. Als Kora jedoch nach ihrem Gepäck, bestehend aus ihrem Koffer und einem Rucksack greifen wollte, schwebten diese auf einmal mitten in der Luft, sausten an ihr vorbei und hinter der Stockfrau her. Kora bemühte sich Schritt zu halten, sie eilten rasch durch lange Gänge und Flure, Hallen und Treppenaufgänge. Die Zeit sich alles genauer ansehen zu können fehlte, weshalb Kora beschloss dies später nachzuholen. Vor einer Doppeltür am Ende des Ganges im fünften Stock hielten sie endlich an und Kora atmete verbissen ruhig weiter, unter Protest ihrer Lunge. Es passte ihr nicht zuzugeben, dass sie kaum Kondition besaß.

Der Raum, in den sie geführt wurde, war groß und hatte kahle weiße Wände. An der gegenüberliegenden befanden sich zwei große Fenster, die bis zum Boden reichten. Durch die mit dicken Vorhängen gerahmten Glasscheiben fiel Sonnenlicht ins Zimmer und erhellte den Raum angenehm. An den zwei anderen Seiten befand sich jeweils eine Tür.

Die Rechte öffnete sich schwungvoll und ihr Gepäck schwebte hinein. Die Dame, die gruseliger Weise nicht mal schneller atmete, trotz ihres fortgeschrittenen Alters, richtete ihre Ärmel und klatschte in die Hände. Daraufhin fiel das Gepäck rumpelnd zu Boden.  
Bei dem dumpfen Geräusch des Aufpralls zog Kora unwillkürlich eine Grimasse. Dadurch, dass sie wirklich nur das Wichtigste mitgebracht hatte, war es für sie umso kostbarer. Wäre es für sie sicher gewesen, dass sie umziehen würde, wäre ihre Auswahl vielleicht weniger pragmatisch ausgefallen…

„Dies ist dein Zimmer. Du wirst dir wohl mit deiner Zimmergenossin ausmachen müssen, welches Bett wem gehört. Wenn du Fragen hast, wende dich an deine Mitbewohner oder im Notfall an einen Lehrer. Sollte ich Beschwerden erhalten, welche dein Benehmen oder deine Leistungen betreffen, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass du die längste Zeit deines Lebens in Alfea warst.“ Damit rauschte sie davon und ließ eine völlig perplexe Kora zurück.

Die linke Tür öffnete sich einen Spaltbreit und als sicher war, dass die Luft rein war, wurde sie ganz aufgestoßen. Zwei paar Augen blickten Kora entgegen.

„Puh, ich meine Griselda ist ja eigentlich immer eine Hexe, aber bei dir… was hast du nur ausgefressen, dass sie dich so auf dem Kicker hat?“ Die Äußerung kam von einem großen blauhaarigen Mädchen mit wilden Haaren, die noch ungezähmter wirkten, da sie knapp zu kurz waren, um in einem Pferdeschwanz gebändigt zu werden. Sie hatte es versucht, aber darin befand sich nur knapp ein Drittel ihrer Haare.

Kora antwortete ratlos: „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sie hat sich nicht einmal vorgestellt.“

„Oha. Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich auf jeden Fall in Acht nehmen.“ Die Blauhaarige mustere sie mitfühlend.

Die Andere, ein wesentlich kleineres Mädchen mit großen runden dunklen Augen, lächelte wohlwollend: „Keine Sorge, das wird schon. Wie es scheint sind wir Mitbewohner, also ich bin Jenny,“, sie deutete auf die Blauhaarige „das ist Charlie, und Diana ist im Zimmer und räumt ihre Sachen ein.“  
Aus dem Zimmer hinter den beiden kam ein knappes. „Hallo.“

„Ich bin Kora, nett euch kennen zu lernen. Ist eine von euch mit mir im Zimmer?“, fragte Kora hoffend. Die zwei schienen offen und freundlich und auch gegen eine stille Zimmergenossin hätte sie nichts einzuwenden.

„Nope, wir sind zu dritt in einem Raum. Zu dir kommt India, sie ist gerade noch ihr restliches Zeug holen.“ Charlie grinste.

„Okay dann räum ich am besten auch mal mein Zeug ein. Gibt es noch irgendwas Wichtiges was ich wissen sollte?“

Jenny erwiderte nonchalant: „Nichts großes, Frühstück gibt es um 7:00 bis 7:30. Ansonsten liegt dein Stundenplan auf deinem Nachtschrank. Die Einführungsrede von Direktorin Faragonda fällt erst einmal aus, aber sie wird nur verschoben. Sie kümmert sich noch um den außerschulischen Neuzugang.“

„Danke...“ Kora fuhr sich durchs Haar und versuchte so beiläufig wie möglich zu erkunden.“ ...nur so, aber wie erkennt man eigentlich, dass man magische Fähigkeiten hat?“

Erst schauten beide verdattert, dann brachen sie in Gelächter aus, so als hätte Kora etwas unglaublich komisches von sich gegeben, dass es ihr tatsächlich ernst war, bemerkten die Beiden nicht.

„Du wurdest angenommen, daran! Außerdem kommt kein nicht-magisches Wesen in die Gemäuer von Alfea. Die Schule ist von einer Barriere umgeben, die alle anderen fernhält.“ Jenny lächelte freundlich, während sie Kora aufklärte. „Es ist unmöglich, dass sich jemand hier drinnen aufhält, ohne magisches Potenzial.“

Ergänzend versicherte Charlie noch: „Keine Sorge, du sollst hier schließlich lernen und nicht bereits alles können.“

Das beruhigte Kora ein wenig, zumindest nagte der Zweifel nicht mehr so stark an ihr, als sie sich verabschiedete und ging. Sie spürte Jennys und Charlies neugierige Blicke im Rücken, bis sie in ihr neues Zimmer trat. Froh der peinlichen Situation entfliehen zu können, schloss sie die Tür hinter sich.  
Der Raum war hell. Die weißen Wände und die fliederfarbene Decke ließen es beinah, wie das Zimmer eines kleinen Mädchens wirken. Zum Glück war er recht hoch und auch die deckenhohen Fenster milderten den ersten Eindruck. Jemand kam hinter ihr durch die Tür.

„Die Decke macht mich fertig, das ewige lila ist echt belastend.“ Ein weiteres Mädchen grinste sie mit zwei Grübchen an. Es wirkte ansteckend und Kora fragte lächelnd: „Hi, India richtig?“

„Exakt und du bist Kora soweit ich weiß? Scheint so als wären du und ich jetzt Bettnachbarn.“

„Ja, sieht ganz so aus.“, stellte Kora mehr für sich als für India, noch zweifelnd fest. Dann wuchtete sie ihren Koffer neben das Bett und begann ihr Zeug auszupacken und einzuräumen. India warf sich derweilen rückwärts auf die andere Matratze und machte liegend eine Geste zur Decke. Die Farbe änderte sich in ein helles penetrantes Rosa. Sie stöhnte kurz entnervt, beließ es dann aber dabei.

„Also, was machst du in so turbulenten Zeiten hier?“

Kora packte erst einmal schweigend weiter aus und dachte über eine vernünftige Antwort nach, bevor sie ausweichend erwiderte: „Ich schätze was alle anderen auch tun, lernen Magie zu gebrauchen.“ Ihr war nicht klar, weshalb sie sich in turbulenten Zeiten befinden sollten, fragen wollte sie aber auch nicht.

Nebelgraue Iriden folgten jeder von Koras Bewegungen. „Keine tiefgehende Antwort wie: ich will die Welt verbessern! Oder um Frieden zu bringen!?“, spottete India daraufhin.

„Das kommt vielleicht später. Noch hätte ich dabei so viel Erfolg, wie du mit der Decke.“, erwiderte Kora und grinste.

Ein Glucksen verließ Indias Kehle: „Wie alle muss ich eben auch noch lernen. Hast du Lust später das Schulhaus zu erkunden, ich kann dir das Wichtigste schon zeigen?“

Hellhörig geworden, richtete Kora sich auf: „Klar, ich bin gleich fertig.“, versicherte sie noch. Sie verstaute die wenigen Kleidungstücke die sie mitgebracht hatte, ehe sie sich an die Fersen des anderen Mädchens heftete, um sich gemeinsam die Akademie genauer anzusehen.

Die Brühnette erheiterte Kora und sie fand sich dabei, sie sehr sympathisch zu finden. Einzig ihre Kleidung war angesichts der Temperatur etwas merkwürdig. Alle anderen denen sie begegneten, trugen, ob der Wärme kurze Kleider und Hosen. India hingegen trug keinen Zentimeter Haut zur Schau. Eine helle flatternde Bluse und Strumpfhosen unter dem kurzen dunklen Stiftrock verhüllten sie vollständig. Nichts desto trotz hatte es Stil und Kora hinterfragte es nicht weiter, es ging sie schließlich nichts an.

Das gesamte Anwesen hatte von außen bereits riesig gewirkt, aber von Innen war es noch um ein Vielfaches größer. Kora tippte insgeheim auf Magie, aber wahrscheinlich brauchte es das nicht einmal. Es war unglaublich und sie bezweifelte, ob sie je jedes Zimmer kennen würde.

Zusammen klapperten sie alles Wichtige ab. Den Speisesaal, die Küche, Bäder und die Therme, die Bibliothek und einige wichtige Räume. Gerade als sie sich auf den Weg zu dem großen Gewächshaus machten, welches Kora weniger, India dafür umso mehr interessierte, erregte ein Funkeln am Rande ihres Sichtfeldes Koras Aufmerksamkeit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork: https://www.deviantart.com/emberdovah/art/Bruderherz-867628095


	2. Im Auge des Sturms

Kapitel 2 - Im Auge des Sturms

Ein Beben erschütterte das gesamte Gebäude. Überraschte und panische Schreie vermischten sich mit dem Geräusch von Explosionen. Kora rannte zum Fenster und starrte in den Innenhof. Bevor sie im Rauch mehr erkennen konnte, wurde sie grob von India vom Fenster weggeschubst. Sie gingen zu Boden als Knäuel, nur um gleich wieder auf die Beine zu springen.

India funkelte sie sauer an und fauchte: „Verdammt brauch dein Gehirn, sonst gehst du noch drauf."

„Was fällt dir ein!", prostierte Kora sofort.

„Dich verdammt nochmal davor zu bewahren, dass du draufgehst?!”, spuckte India ihr entgegen. 

Kora ging nicht weiter darauf ein: „Was ist eigentlich los?” 

India schnalzte nur abschätzend mit ihrer Zunge und gab Kora ein Zeichen ihr zu folgen. Während sie rannten, waren sie die Einzigen die sich noch auf den Gängen befanden. Alles war wie leergefegt, was auch bedeutete keiner würde ihnen helfen können.

„Soweit ich weiß wird die Schule angegriffen. Bestimmt, weil sie im Begriff war Verletzte aus den letzten Kämpfen aufzunehmen.”, erklärte India knapp.  
„Bitte wie? Kämpfe? Mit wem und wer greift an?”, keuchte Kora verständnislos. Langsam bereute sie es nicht nach den -turbulenten Zeiten- gefragt zu haben. 

Jetzt war es an India, sie verwundert anzublinzeln. „Weißt du das denn wirklich nicht?”

„Nein verdammt ich habe keine Ahnung was hier los ist.“ Kora legte die Verzweiflung, über all die Lücken in ihrem Wissen in ihre Stimme und India schien ihr endlich zu glauben.

„Okay, aber ich kann es dir jetzt nicht erklären. Alles was wichtig ist, ist das jemand versucht alle die ihm im Weg sind auszulöschen. Das sind Momentan wir, also müssen wir uns irgendwo in Sicherheit bringen. Die Details würden jetzt am Grundproblem wenig ändern.“ Soweit war Kora mit ihren Schlüssen bereits selbst gekommen und sie folgte India stumm weiter. India hatte Recht, ihre Neugier würde warten müssen. Zusammen rannten sie durch die Akademie, scheinbar fort von dem Ort der Explosion. Als sie jedoch in einen Gang liefen, der eine Grenzwand zum Innenhof hatte, zerbarst diese in dutzende Trümmerteile.

Aus der Öffnung drang Rauch und ein Schatten sprang hervor. Ein Mann mit Reptilienmaske, eine silberne Fratze mit langen Zähnen.  
In einem Arm hielt er einen leuchtenden Schild aufrecht, um mit der anderen einen Zauber nach dem anderen zu werfen. Bedrohlich zischend prallten goldgrüne Lichter auf seinen Schild. Dann bemerkte der Eindringling die zwei Mädchen die verloren im Gang standen. India reagierte erneut zuerst, ihre Hand schnellte vor und sie packte Kora fest. „Wir müssen hier weg!” Kora stimmte ihr zu, das war gerade alles was sie wollte, weg. Wieder blitzen die Lichter auf. Diesmal stand der Schild frei in der Luft, im Rauch sah man von außen nur das Glühen des Schildes, das keiner mehr dahinter stand jedoch nicht.

Der Maskierte nutze seine Chance und stürmte auf sie zu. Seine Silhouette tauchte vor ihnen auf, doch würden sie fliehen, würden sie ihre ungeschützten Rücken preisgeben. Die Entscheidung wurde ihnen abgenommen, als der Mann eine ausschweifende Geste mit seiner Hand führte. Kora konnte ihr Herz schlagen hören und spürte kalte alleseinnehmende Angst. Das singende Flattern ließ sie erstarren, ihre Füße verwurzelten mit dem Boden. Seit dem Ableben ihrer Eltern hatte sie mit der Angst gerungen. Auch jetzt hatte sie so viel Angst, dass es drohte sie zu ersticken. Nur, dass sie bereits zur Genüge damit auskannte. Eine gewisse Routine ergriff von ihr Besitz, als sie die eisigen Wellen niederdrückte. Ihre Panik schluckte und vergaß, was die Konsequenzen für einen Fehltritt bedeuten könnten. Nägel gruben sich tief in ihr Fleisch, sowohl die ihren als auch Indias und der Schmerz half ihrem Fokus. Das hier war Real, sie war noch nicht Tod. 

Neben sich registrierte sie eine Bewegung, mit einem dumpfen Aufprall schlug India auf dem Flur auf. Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und ihre erstickten Schreie wurden laut. Was war passiert? Kora wusste es nicht, aber sie musste India beschützen, mechanisch baute sie sich vor der am bodenliegenden auf. Der Maskierte stockte und hielt inne. „Du kannst dich noch Bewegen?“, wollte er verwundert wissen. Er kam noch näher. „Warte, du bist doch Loreans kleine Schwester. Verflucht, warum bist du nicht bei den anderen?” Weshalb kannte er ihren Bruder? „Woher…was hat das mit meinem Bruder zu tun?” Koras Worte waren verachtend, aber solange sie sprach, konnte sie ihn ablenken. 

Der Fremde lachte spöttisch. „Was das mit deinem Bruder zu tun hat? Alles-“ Goldgrünes Licht blitzte auf. Diesmal hatte er den Schild vergessen und es war sein Rücken gewesen, den er ungeschützt gelassen hatte. Sein Kopf sackte nach vorn und er ging zu Boden wie ein Stein. Das grüne Leuchten glühte noch in den Händen seines Urhebers. Ein großer Mann mit spitzen Ohren eilte herbei und kniete sich zu India. Ihre Schreie waren verstummt und sie sah völlig fertig aus, aber äußerlich schien sie unversehrt. Der Elb ergriff ihre Hand und schien dadurch Informationen zu erhalten. Trotzdem erkundigte er sich besorgt: „Wie geht es dir?” 

India hob ihren Kopf, ihr Gesicht gezeichnet von nassen Tränenspuren, aber ihre Augen waren wieder klar und funkelten. „Ich bin ok. Es war nur ein psychischer Bann.“ 

Der Elb nickte, dann richtete er sich an Kora. Sein Blick war Fragend, aber stark unterkühlt, die Sorge, die er gerade noch gezeigt hatte war zu Eis erstarrt. Es war rein Obligatorisch und es lag keinerlei Interesse in seiner Stimme, als er sich auch nach ihrem Befinden erkundigte. „Und du?“

Ein geringschätziger Blick war alles was Kora ihm als Antwort schenkte. Wenn er es nicht wissen wollte, sollte er nicht fragen. Dann richtete sie sich besorgt an India. „Denkst du, du kannst aufstehen? Wir sollten hier schleunigst weg.“

Der Elb fügte hinzu. „In der Tat. Ich kann euch nicht begleiten, man braucht mich draußen. Nehmt den Gang und geht in den Speisesaal zu den anderen. Ich sichere solange das Loch in der Wand nach draußen hin ab.” 

Kora half India auf die Beine, welche sie kurz fest anschaute. Als sie weitereilten, trat India beiläufig auf die Hand des ohnmächtigen Maskierten.

Der Langhaarige trat durch die Öffnung und schirmte den Gang für sie ab. Beide rannte zunächst ein Stück, dann packte India Kora unvermittelt am nächsten Abzweig und zog sie in einem Seitengang.

„Ich gehe nicht zu den anderen.”, eröffnete India ihren Standpunkt. In ihren grauen Augen tanzte ein Orkan, bereit alles mitzureißen, was sich ihr in den Weg stellte. Kora kannte diesen Ausdruck und sie erkannte die Frage die India ihr damit gestellt hatte.

„Gut, wo gehen wir dann hin?“ Ernst blickte Kora ihrer Gegenüber in die Augen. Sie wollte etwas tun und wenn sie nur den Lockvogel spielte, sie konnte helfen. Irgendwie. Mehr als vorher, wo sie nur eingefroren herumstand. Sie hasste die Angst, wie ein Kaninchen im Angesicht einer Schlange einzuknicken, passte ihr gar nicht. 

Bedacht kam eine leise Antwort: „Wir kommen am Labor vorbei-… schnappen uns dort dann das Zeug mit den strengsten Warnhinweisen und kommen aus dem Hintergrund.“ Der „Plan“ klang absolut leichtsinnig, aber die Wut in Koras Bauch summte zustimmend.

„Gut, bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass die Warnhinweise auch einen Grund haben-“ murmelte Kora und wurde unterbrochen als eine weitere grollende Explosion das Gebäude erschütterte. 

„Los komm!“ India sprinten vornweg und Kora folgte ihr. Die Teppiche auf den langen Fluren dämpften ihre schnellen Schritte. 

Das Labor war eigentlich mehr ein weiteres Gewächshaus mit vielen Tischen, variierenden Glasgefäßen, allerlei seltsamen Geräten und mehreren vereinzeltet stehenden Topfpflanzen. Ein großer Schrank voller Tränke stand im Nebenraum an der Wand.  
Die Schranktür war zwar verschlossen, aber das hielt die Beiden nicht auf. Es war zum Glück kein Versiegelungszauber, sondern ein stinknormales Schloss. India versuchte zunächst das Schloss zu knacken, bis Kora kurzerhand einfach die Scheibe eintrat. Sekunden später machten sie sich über die Etikette her, achtsam, um sich nicht an den Scherben zu schneiden.

„Die, die und die. Wenn du an die ganz oben rankommst nimm sie. Da Professor Palladium so groß ist, stellt er alles Fiese außer Reichweite der Meisten nach oben.“ 

Wortlos schnappte Kora einen Hocker, stellte sich darauf und suchte sich fünf Glasgefäße heraus. Zwei davon hatten ein rotgerammtes Achtung Flammen Etikett und pulsierten angenehm warm in ihrer Hand. Eines schimmerte giftig, eine Runde Karaffe mit schwarzem Glas und ein langes Reagenzglas mit einem seltsamen Warnhinweis waren auch darunter.  
Beide rafften ihre Beute zusammen und liefen weiter. 

India warf einen kurzen Blick auf die giftig schimmernde Substanz und grinste. „Das ist sehr gut. Wirf das aber so, dass es wirklich niemanden trifft der dir was bedeutet, das würde dir leidtun.“ Kora beschloss den Trank nur im Notfall zu gebrauchen, sie traute Indias Worten, nicht aber ihrem Wurfgeschick. 

Den Rest des Weges, durch den anderen Gebäudeflügel und die Unterführungen, begegneten sie keiner Menschenseele, allerdings wurde der ganze Weg von Kampfgeräuschen untermalt. Das hatte wenigstens den Vorteil, dass sie wussten, wo sie hinmussten und dass sie nicht schon zu spät kamen. 

Der gesamte Innenhof war zu einem Kampfplatz geworden. Es tummelten sich lauter Gestalten, die sich mit gefährlich leuchtenden Lichtblitzen und Geschossen gegenseitig zusetzten. Am Boden lagen bereits Körper, es war nicht ersichtlich von welcher Seite und wie versehrt sie waren. 

Kora erkannte einige der Lehrer wieder, die sich erbitterte Kämpfe lieferten. Die Angreifenden waren leicht auszumachen, denn es bestand eine lockere zwei Fronten Aufteilung. Sie konnten sich also von hinten heran bewegen und die Gefahr, dass sie Verbündete treffen würden, war relativ gering. 

Trotzdem konnten sie sich schlecht auf offenem Feld nähern, zumal überall fehlgelenkte Flüche vorbeiflogen. Kora spürte India die sie in die Seite zwickte und auf den offenen Säulengang deutete. Sie nickte verstehend und beide schlichen von Säule zu Säule, bis sie nah genug am Geschehen dran waren. Dann packte sie entschlossen einen der zwei warmen Tränke. India nahm sich einen ebenfalls ominös wirkenden Trank, der wie Sirup in Wasser unablässig Schlieren aufwirbelte und beide traten aus ihrem Versteck. 

Eine Gruppe von drei Magiern attackierte, ungefähr im Mittelfeld, geschlossen zwei vertraute Gestalten. Die eine war unverkennbar der schimmernde Goldschopf von vorhin und die andere eine rot bekleidete Frau mit ebenfalls rotem Hut und silbernen wehenden Haaren.

Hoffentlich würde ihr kleines Manöver für genug Ablenkung sorgen. Kora holte aus und schleuderte fast zeitgleich mit India, die gefährliche Fracht in Richtung Empfänger. Die beiden Gefäße schlugen beinah im gleichen Punkt auf, unmittelbar hinter den drei Magiern.

Feuer kann vieles sein. Bisher hatte Kora unzählige Formen und Gestalten kennengelernt. Verglichen mit dem Feuersturm der urplötzlich in der Mitte des Innenhofs tobte, wirkte alles Bekannte harmlos.

Eine flackernde Feuersäule ragte hinauf bis zu den Dachzinnen. Ihre tanzenden Flammen bewegten sich so ganz anders, als normales Feuer. Statt ihrer beruhigenden hypnotisierenden Wirkung, war dieses ruckhaft, wie eine zuckende Schlange der der Kopf abgeschlagen worden war. So schnell es entstanden war, war es auch wieder vorbei. Die Säule verflog und ließ nichts außer einem großen verkohlten Stück Boden zurück. In der Angreifer Gruppe klaffte ein großes Loch, einige Gestalten waren durch die Hitze einfach verdampft. Stille wurde laut nach dem Tosen der Flammen.

Kora spürte erst jetzt das brennende Gefühl von Wärme auf ihren Wangen, welches nur langsam kühler wurde. Das grelle Licht der Flamme tanzte weiter vor ihrem inneren Auge, der Anblick hatte sich in ihre Netzhaut eingebrannt. Die Kämpfe waren schnell wiederaufgenommen nur, dass die angreifende Front massive Verluste erlitten hatte, denn auch wer in der Nähe des Feuers war, hatte einiges abbekommen. Hoffentlich hatte es nicht auch Verbündeten getroffen, schoss es Kora durch den Kopf. Sie schaute nach rechts zu India und suchte ihren Blick, diese schaute mit Untertasse großen Augen zurück. Was hatten sie gerade nur entfesselt?

Ihre kurze stumme Konversation wurde abrupt unterbrochen. Jemand rauschte zu ihnen in den Gang. Es waren zwei Kämpfende. Diejenige die ihnen den Rücken zugewandt hatte, trug eine Maske.

Also fackelte Kora nicht lange, denn während India noch erschrocken dastand, rannte sie mit ihrem neu entfachten Mut oder auch Leichtsinn von hinten auf die Maskierte zu. Ihr Gegner, ein schwarzhaariger Mann machte große Augen, als sie die Frau zu Boden stieß und sofort zurückwich. 

Der Schwarzhaarige nutze sofort die Lücke in der Verteidigung seiner Gegnerin und traf die am Boden liegende mit einem kleinen gelben Splitter. Der lückenlos aus seinen Anhänger hervorbrach, welchen er sich um die Hand gewickelte hatte. Der Fluch beendete alle Bemühungen der Maskierten sich aufzurappeln und sie brach auf der Stelle regungslos zusammen. 

„Was habt ihr hier zu suchen?“, fragte der Fremde forsch, bevor er erschöpft zu Boden sank. 

Alarmiert warf Kora einen Blick umher, in seinem jetzigen Zustand würde er sich nicht wehren können. Zu ihrer Verwunderung musste sie allerdings feststellen, dass es um sie herum still geworden war. Die Eindringlinge lagen entweder geschlagen am Boden oder waren geflohen. Es war vorbei. Schnell eilte sie zu dem fremden Mann. 

„Was fehlt ihnen, brauchen sie Hilfe?“ 

Der am Bodensitzende öffnete lediglich ein kohlenschwarzes Auge zu Hälfte. „Es geht schon, mir fehlt nichts. Ich brauche nur etwas Ruhe.“, versicherte er wenig überzeugend. Aus seiner Stimme triefte knochentiefe Erschöpfung.

Seinen Worten vertraue Kora nicht, ließ ihn aber gewähren, da ihre Möglichkeiten zur Hilfe nur sehr begrenzt ausgefallen wären. Stattdessen drehte sie sich zu India um. Diese schien einen leichten Schock zu haben und stellte trocken fest: „Ich habe keine Ahnung was gerade passiert ist, aber verdammt war das gefährlich.“ Sie blinzelte mehrmals, als würde sie versuchen aufzuwachen. 

„…und absolut Unverantwortlich!“, ergänzte eine schneidente Stimme hinter Kora.

Ein Zweiergespann kam auf sie zu, bestehend aus Madam Grieselda und dem Elb. Beide sahen furchtbar Wütend aus. Wobei niemand Grieselda das Wasser reichen konnte. Ihr Mund war zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst und ihre Augenbrauen bildeten die wohl beeindruckendste Zornfalte die Kora je gesehen hatte. Aber zugegebenermaßen, der Blick des Elben beunruhigte sie weit mehr, das Feuer von vorhin lebte in ihnen weiter. Seine erdfarbenen Iriden loderten.

„Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht, durch eure Dummheit wären beinahe alle umgekommen.“, herrschte Grieselda auch schon weiter. 

India blickte Beide distanziert an, die Ruhe selbst. Im Angesicht des Überlebten, beeindruckte sie die Zurschaustellung wohl eher mild. 

Normalerweise hätte Kora gestanden, dass es eine verdammt riskante Aktion gewesen war, die vermutlich mehr Glück beinhaltet hatte als Verstand. Nur war da dieser Funke der noch in ihr brannte, seitdem sie sich entschlossen hatte sich nicht in Sicherheit zu begeben.

„Ist es aber nicht.“, widersprach Kora impertinent, straffte sich und hob stur den Kopf. 

Der Elb beugte sich derweilen inspizierend über die am Boden stehenden Tränke. Als er sich wiederaufrichtete, kam er schnellen Schrittes auf Kora zu, um sich dann, viel zu dicht für ihren Geschmack, vor ihr aufzubauen. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihn jetzt erst richtig gezündet.

Seine Stimme klang gefährlich kalt. „Hast du auch nur den Funken einer Ahnung was in diesen Gläsern war?“ Sein Gesicht unmittelbar vor ihrem.

Es fiel Kora schwer genauso standhaft wie zuvor zu antworten und sie hasste sich für das leichte Beben in ihrer Stimme. „Nein, ich habe sie anhand der Warnhinweise ausgesucht.“ 

Er musterte sie verächtlich, was ihm gut gelang, da er ein ganzes Stück größer war als sie und von oben herab blicken konnte. Unter seinem Blick schrumpfte die Idee kümmerlich zusammen und es kostete Kora alles vor Scham, um ihre Arroganz nicht rot zu werden und derweilen Blickkontakt zu halten.

„Und das soll ich dir glauben. Das hier zufällig alles steht, um die ganze Schule in die Luft zu jagen.“ Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er hielt inne, um dann beinahe sanft fortzufahren: „Hat dein Bruder dir die Anweisungen dazu gegeben?“ So wie er es betonte, stand es für ihn außer Frage.

Kora überlegte kurz ob sie sich verhört hatte. „Bitte?“ Wieder ihr Bruder? was sollte das. Irgendetwas lief hier gehörig schief und es musste mit dem Verschwinden ihres Bruders und seiner rätselhaften Notiz zu tun haben. Bevor sie jedoch ihrer Empörung vollends Luft machen konnte, wurde eine weitere Stimme laut.

„Sie können doch nicht wirklich annehmen … dass sie etwas damit zu tun hat. Sie hat mir … und ihnen geholfen.“ Die abgehackten Sätze kamen von dem zusammengesunkenen Fremden. 

Griselda hatte sich mit leuchtenden Händen neben ihn gekniet. Der Elb hob skeptisch eine Braue, aber er beachtete Kora nicht weiter, alles was er noch sagte, bevor er zu den Verletzten auf dem Feld ging, war: „Es ist nicht meine Entscheidung über deine Zukunft an dieser Schule zu urteilen, aber die Direktorin wird sich mit dir unterhalten wollen. Wäre es an mir zu entscheiden, würdest du noch heute gehen.“

Nein, das durfte nicht geschehen. Gerade als Kora Spuren gefunden hatte, welche auf ihren Bruder hindeutete, ja so viel gelernt und entdeckt hatte. Sie hätte sich freuen sollen, schließlich würde sie der Gefahr, der sie hier ausgesetzt war entkommen. Aber alles was sie bei seinen Worten verspürte war Angst diese Chance zu verlieren. Was würde schon auf sie warten?

Ein langweiliges Leben in einer stillen leeren Wohnung mit nichts als Fragen, deren Antwort sie nie bekommen würde. Nur hier hatte sie die Möglichkeit dazu. Man durfte sie nicht hinauswerfen. Ja, konnte nicht. Sie hatte geholfen, alle Risiken außer Acht lassend und nur das Endergebnis betrachtend. 

„Ich geh auf unser Zimmer…“, unterbrach sie India und schickte sich an zu gehen. Doch Kora entschied sich dagegen mit ihr zu gehen und folgte kurzerhand dem Elb auf das Feld der Zerstörung, welche sie angerrichtet hatte. 

Es stank nach verbranntem Fleisch und Haaren und Kora wurde leicht schummrig, während sie das versenkte braune Gras betrat.  
Alle Toten waren mit einem Tuch überdeckt wurden. Kora zählte sie alle, je weiter die Zahl wuchs desto schwerer wurde ihre Schuld. Wie gut, dass sie das bereits kannte, dachte sie trocken. Dabei waren es vergleichsweise wenige Tücher, die meisten waren zu der Asche geworden, die ab und zu vom Wind aufgeweht wurde. Verletzte gab es dennoch genug.

Dafür war sie verantwortlich, jetzt würde sie sich auch verantworten müssen und das Gewicht dahinter stemmen.

Aus der Schule strömten inzwischen auch andere Helfende. Kora war vollständig darin vertieft Verwundete zu versorgen und mit ihnen zu reden. So stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass wenige von der Akademie Verbrennungen erlittet hatten. Der größte Teil der Verletzungen war durch den Kampf vorher entstanden. Die Zeit verschwamm zu einem trüben Strudel aus Blut, lauten Klagen und tröstlichen Worten. 

Zuletzt ging sie zu dem schwarzhaarigen Fremden zwischen den Säulen, der sich als Avalon vorstellte und stur daran festhielt, dass vor ihm erst alle anderen versorgt werden mussten. Selbst Griselda hatte er abgewimmelt, mit den Worten, dass er sich ebenfalls auf dem Boden ausruhen könnte.

„Es gibt keine weiteren, sie sind der Letzte.“, erklärte Kora müde.

Avalon wollte erst protestieren, aber es erstarb, als sich erneut Griselda näherte und sie unterbrach. „Kora folge mir, die Schulleiterin möchte sich mit dir Unterhalten. Avalon ich schicke ihnen jemanden.“ 

Kora erntete ein ermutigendes Lächeln von Avalon, bevor sie sich ihrem Schicksal stellte und dem laufenden Stock folgte. 

Das Büro der Schulleiterin war lichtdurchflutet und angenehm hell. Es roch nach frischem Holz und Papier, mit einem Hauch Flieder, welcher von dem bunten Strauß auf dem Tisch stammte. Der Geruch von Blut, Schweiß und Rauch, der an Kora klebte, stach ihr unangenehm deutlich ins Bewusstsein.  
Direktorin Faragonda selbst saß zusammen mit den Elb hinter einem riesigen Schreibtisch. Dieser brauchte kurz bis er ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte und sie konnte noch deutlich den Protest: „... sie ist seine Schwester!“, vernehmen. 

„Setz dich bitte.“ Faragonda war ernst, aber nicht von der gleichen Strenge wie der Elb und ihr Blick taute auf, als sie Koras mitgenommen Zustand sah. Kora nahm gegenüber Platz, während Grieselda es vorzog zu stehen. Dann wartete sie auf die kommende Standpauke. Zugegebenermaßen hatte Grieselda auf dem Weg zur Schulleiterin schon einiges an Vorarbeit geleistet. Es war eine Gute gewesen, nicht eine der Besten, aber erwähnenswert. 

„Was hat dich dazu bewegt dich so in Gefahr zu begeben?“, eröffnete Faragonda in einem ruhigen Tonfall das Gespräch. 

Sie legte ihre Hände vor ihrem Gesicht zusammen und observierte Kora, während diese nach den richtigen Worten suchte, aufgab und improvisierte: „Ich wollte helfen und bei India bleiben. Irgendetwas kann man immer tun. Eigentlich sollte es nur eine Ablenkung werden.“ sie brach ab und schaute unsicher zu Faragonda. Bewusst nicht zu dem Elb, denn dieser starrte sie immer noch kalt an. 

„Das du beinahe Unschuldige zu Asche verwandelt hättest ist dir sicher klar-“ Kora rutschte unruhig hin und her. Sie hatte eine starke Bindung zu Flammen, als sie das Etikett gesehen hatte, konnte sie einfach nicht widerstehen. Natürlich war die ganze Aktion unberechenbar gewesen, sie hatten hoch gepokert, und dass nicht mit ihren Leben, sondern dem anderer. Sie war in der Position gewesen, India von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen, stattdessen hatte sie sich blindlings dazu entschieden, das Risiko einzugehen. Bisher hielt sie India gewollt aus der Debatte heraus, sie mochte es nicht von sich auf andere abzulenken. Schon gar nicht, wenn es wie jetzt eigentlich größtenteils in ihrer Verantwortung lag. 

“-nichts desto trotz hast du zusammen mit India viel Mut bewiesen.” Grieselda sah aus als hätte sie sich verschluckt, der Elb starrte ebenso ungläubig zu Faragonda. Doch sie fuhr völlig unbeirrt fort: „So töricht ihr auch gehandelt habt, deshalb ist dies das einzige Lob was du erhalten wirst.“ 

Sie holte Luft, setzte ihre Brille ab. „Ohne euch hätten wir weit mehr Verletzte in den eigenen Reihen. Wenn wir gesiegt hätten, dann nicht ohne Verluste, weshalb ich dir danken möchte. Du hast Freunde und Kollegen von mir gerettet.“ Kora machte große Augen. “- Insofern verzichte ich auf einen Verweis, jedoch haben sowohl du als auch India wertvolle Tränke entwendet, weshalb Professor Palladium über eure Strafe diesbezüglich entscheiden wird.“

Der Elb schien plötzlich sehr interessiert und Kora konnte förmlich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf rattern sehen. Hoffentlich war er humaner, als er aussah und nahm ihr den Zwischenfall nur halb so übel, sonst hatte sie ein ernsteres Problem als gedacht. 

„Darüber werden wir nach der ersten Unterrichtseinheit sprechen.“ Er überlegte sicher noch wie bösartig die Strafe sein durfte, ohne das er Probleme bekam. 

Faragonda ergriff wieder das Wort: „Das wäre dann alles, du kannst wieder zu den anderen gehen und bitte versuche etwas Ruhe zu finden.“

Damit stand Kora auf und war gerade im Begriff den Raum zu verlassen, da stoppten Faragondas Worte sie abrupt: „Nur eines noch. Ich bin erfreut, dass du India geschützt hast. Auf die eine oder andere Art.“

Kora nickte leicht und floh anschließend aus dem Büro. Denn die unmittelbare Diskussion wollte sie nicht mit anhören müssen. Sie kam nicht wirklich gut damit zurecht, dass ihr Bruder mit all dem in Verbindung stehen sollte…

Am Abend nach den Essen stand Faragonda auf, sofort begann ein unruhiges Gemurmel. „Ich Bitte um Ruhe, angesichts der jüngsten Ereignisse möchte ich ein paar Worte sagen. Zunächst einmal freue ich mich über den Beginn des neuen Schuljahres, unbeachtet der Umstände.“ Sie räusperte sich.

„Als Akademie, eine Institution des Wissens, ist es unsere Verpflichtung neutral zu den Kämpfen der Außenwelt zu stehen. Eine Festung für jene die nicht Kämpfen möchten, sondern lernen. Eine Zuflucht für alle und jeden, ohne politische Stellung.  
Jetzt jedoch wurde uns unsere neutrale Position aberkannt. Diese Schule wurde angegriffen und obwohl wir neutral sind heißt das nicht, dass wir uns nicht wehren werden. 

Es ist wahrscheinlich nicht der letzte Kampf, den wir überstehen müssen, aber diesen haben wir gewonnen. Und wir können und werden es wieder.  
Dieser Ort wird als Zuflucht dienen, und jeder der sich erlaubt ihn anzugreifen wird es teuer bezahlen. Wenn ihr euch dieser Gefahr nicht stellen wollt, steht es euch frei zu gehen. Solltet ihr jedoch bleiben, erwarte ich, dass ihr diesen Ort beschützt. 

Der Unterricht wird weiter stattfinden, mit einer größeren Praxisorientierung als zuvor. Alle die gehen möchten, können dies noch heute Nacht und Morgen früh durch die Portale tun, danach werden diese zur Sicherheit bis auf weiteres deaktiviert.“ 

Es war unglaublich ruhig. Wirklich jeder war verstummt und starrte zu der älteren Frau im fliederfarbenen Set. Dann wurde das Summen unzähliger Gespräche laut. Alle berieten, schätzen ab und legten ihre Zukunft auf die Waage. Viele schauten verängstigt, aber es gab auch Leute die entschlossen in die Runde blickten.

Kora wusste, dass sie nicht gehen würde. Nicht bevor sie nicht wusste, was das alles mit ihren Bruder zu tun hatte und somit auch mit ihr. Sie wusste auch direkt wo die anfangen würde…

Sobald die Zimmertür ins Schloss fiel, drehte Kora sich erwartungsvoll um und ihre ganze Haltung verriet, dass India den Raum erst wieder verlassen würde, wenn sie ihr Rede und Antwort gestanden hatte. Die Brünette seufzte und ergab sich ihrem Schicksal. 

„Also zuerst die Anfänge?“ 

„Ich bitte darum.“ Kora warf sich mit auf Indias Bett und schaute sie aufmerksam an. 

„Die ersten Unruhen bestanden bereits vor drei Jahren, der Name Madokahn fiel dabei immer häufiger, jedoch war das nicht genug, um ernste Beunruhigung zu erregen. Damals war es einfach nur ein Name. Dieses Frühjahr kam es dann zum ersten richtigen Übergriff. 

Eine Akademie und eine astronomische Forschungsstation wurden überfallen. Und nicht nur von vereinzelten, es war eine organisierte Gruppe, der Orden. Niemand weiß wo sie herkamen und wie es dazu kommen konnte“ Sie machte eine Pause und blickte abwesend aus dem Fenster.

„Es steht fest, dass die alte Welt, langsam aber sicher stirbt. Der Menschen bevölkern das Land und bald jede Nische. Madokahns Plan ist es alles mit einer enormen Menge Magie zu fluten, dabei werden die Menschen dann entweder zu Magiern oder sie sterben. Ohne die Menschen ist die Zerstörung gestoppt, so die Theorie.“

„Mir ist unbegreiflich, wie ich davon nichts mitbekommen konnte.“, gestand Kora fassungslos.

India schnaubte unamüsiert, bevor sie erklärte: „Wahrscheinlich schon, du konntest es nur nicht einordnen. Vielleicht Unfälle oder Naturkatastrophen mit seltsamen Opferzahlen. Erst schirmte man die Menschen ab, ließ sie in Unwissenheit, um die Magie zu schützen. Jetzt greifen Magier sie an, ich schätze also es liegt jetzt auch in unserer Verantwortung die Menschen zu schützen und uns selbst.“ 

Spekulierend harkte Kora nach: „Also würde eine vollautomatische Feuerwaffe nichts bringen? Ich meine warum verbündet man sich nicht einfach?“ 

„Schon, vielleicht. Aber ohne magischen Schild ist man absolut ausgeliefert. Sie sind dafür ausgelegt alles an Magie abzufangen. Soldaten würden einen Kettenblitz abbekommen und zu Nichts verdampfen.“ 

Kora blieb still. So lagen sie eine Weile in einvernehmlicher Ruhe, bevor sie sich durchrang India zu fragen: „Was weißt du über Lorean?“ 

„Er ist die rechte Hand Madokahns, bisher ist er allerdings selten persönlich in Erscheinung getreten.“ 

Die Offenbarung machte Kora sprachlos. Vor drei Jahren hatte es Angefangen und vor drei Jahren war auch ihr Bruder spurlos verschwunden. Zunächst hatte sie es für einen Zufall gehalten, halten wollen. Jetzt musste sie der bitteren Wahrheit entgegenblicken. 

Ihr Bruder war eine der Personen, die versuchten ihre Welt auszulöschen. 

Aber warum hatte er sie an diese Schule geschickt? Sie grübelte und dachte nach, traurig, weil sie sich verraten fühlte. Sie hatte gehofft eine plausible Erklärung für sein Verschwinden zu erhalten, erfreut darüber, dass er nicht Tod war, und jetzt das. Immerhin hatte sie eine plausible Erklärung, nur war es keine, die sie hatte hören wollen.

Das gleichmäßige Atmen neben ihr verriet ihr, dass India eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig legte Kora India gerade hin und deckte sie zu, bevor sie sich nach draußen begab.

Sie wusste, dass sie gewiss nicht schlafen könnte, sondern die ganze Nacht an die Decke starren würde. Das Rosa der Decke war allerdings nicht besonders faszinierend, sodass sie den Nachthimmel vorzog. Da inzwischen Nachtruhe war, blieb sie unbemerkt. 

Unaufhörlich zog es sie in das oberste Stockwerk, wo sie eine Luke in einem Seitengang fand. Offenbar rechnete niemand damit, dass man versuchen könnte, dort hinaufzugelangen. Denn als Kora sich von einem Fensterbrett aus dagegenstemmte, stellte sie fest, dass sie unverschlossen war. Sie zog sich durch die Öffnung und fand sich auf dem Dachboden wieder, wenige Handgriffe später und sie stand in absurder Höhe unter freiem Himmel. Über ihr der klare Nachthimmel.


	3. Das Initialisierungsritual

Kapitel 3 - Das Initiationsritual

Die Sterne funkelten über ihr am Himmelszelt. Ein kühler Herbstwind brauste auf, aber Kora spürte die Kälte kaum. Vorsichtig, sich dem Geländer freien Abgrund bewusst, setzte sie sich auf die Türkise schimmernden Dachplatten. 

Hoffentlich würde sie es lernen Magie zu beschwören. Bisher hatte sie schließlich nichts in dieser Hinsicht bewirkt. Nun, ihrem Bruder war es schließlich auch gelungen, also würde sie es doch auch können? Hatte es überhaupt etwas mit Genetik zu tun? Hatten ihre Eltern davon gewusst?  
Eine Frage begann die andere zu jagen, immer mit dem gleichen frustrierenden Ergebnis. Es führte kein Weg daran vorbei, sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie entscheidende Wissenslücken hatte. Daran würde sie auch so schnell nichts ändern können. Bleib nur sich zu gedulden, schließlich war sie hier um zu lernen. 

Es reizte sie ungemein, jetzt unzählige Möglichkeiten vor sich ausgebreitet zusehen und von keiner wusste sie genug. Soviel hatte sich auf einmal gewandelt, dass sie nicht annähernd hinterherkam. 

Ein leises Knistern riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Vor ihr schwebte eine Kugel in der Luft. Wieder ein Knistern, dann materialisierte sich ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt. Das gleiche schwere Papier. Kora wusste instinktiv von wem diese Botschaft stammte. Hastig entfaltete sie das blütenreine Schriftstück.  
_  
Liebste Schwester,  
ich muss mich leider kurzfassen, damit diese Nachricht ankommt. Sicher bist du verwirrt und ich kann dich verstehen. Alfea ist kein Ort an dem du verweilen solltest, du wärst bei mir sicherer und ich könnte dir alles erklären. Wenn du erst einmal unter meinem Schutz stehst, kann dir nichts mehr zustoßen.  
Bitte komm zum Neumond unter die Weide im Westen am großen See; Mitternacht.  
~ L.  
_  
Kora las sich die Worte mehrfach durch und wusste nicht recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Erst musste sie unbedingt an diese Schule und nun wieder nicht. Woher der abrupte Sinneswandel und hatte es mit dem Angriff zu tun? Neue Fragen ohne Antworten stiegen in ihr empor.

Das Ganze fühlte sich falsch an und dann die Tatsache, dass er massiv an einem Krieg beteiligt war, von dem Kora sich auf der konträren Seite vermutete. 

Selbst wenn sie es wollte, mit all dem was sie erfahren hatte, konnte sie ihm nicht trauen. Allerdings wusste sie noch nicht recht, wem und ob sie überhaupt jemandem von der Nachricht erzählen sollte. Denn vertrauen konnte sie auch nicht allen in der Akademie, oder besser sie wusste, dass sie ihr nicht über den Weg trauten. Und sollte sie sich dafür entscheiden, würde sie ihren Bruder vermutlich nicht wiedersehen. 

Ein Teil von ihr wollte hingehen und sei es nur, um ihm in die Augen blicken zu können. Ob er immer noch der Gleiche war? Vermutlich war das verglimmende Glitzern aus seinen Augen nun endgültig verloschen. Wenn er doch ihre Fragen beantworten könnte, einen Teil ihrer Verwirrung klären. 

Ein erschöpfter Laut brach aus ihr hervor. So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt, verurteilt für ihren Bruder, für etwas wovon sie nicht einmal im Entferntesten wusste. Hoffentlich würde sie das auch beweisen können. Professor Palladiums Blick brannte noch immer auf ihrer Haut.  
Aber was wäre, wenn sie ihnen von der Nachricht erzählte? Das würde bedeuten ihren Bruder zu hintergehen und sich offen gegen ihn zu stellen. Konnte sie das tun, ohne seine Sicht zu kennen. Besaß sie die Skrupel ihren Bruder an Fremde zu verraten?

Die Kehrtwende, die Kora sich in ihrem Leben erhofft hatte, war vielmehr Kreis gewesen. Sie steckte mal wieder bis zum Hals in … Schwierigkeiten. Leise fluchend suhlte sie sich noch etwas im Selbstmitleid und steckte den Zettel ein. Ohne einen Hauch von Müdigkeit zu verspüren, legte sie sich auf den Rücken. Das Dach war hart und unbequem, aber die Aussicht war es wert.

Wie klein sie doch war, wie unbedeutend ihre Probleme im Angesicht des Alls. Irgendwie würde sie das schaffen, egal was passierte…

Fünf Sternschnuppen mit ein und demselben Wunsch später und der Himmel begann sich Rot zu färben. Die Sterne verblassten einer nach dem anderen. Ihr Körper war steif und sie streckte sich ächzend, endlich Müde und bereit für ein bisschen Schlaf. Wenn sie sich beeilte, sogar ganze drei Stunden. Nicht ausreichend, um den Tag ohne leicht grummelige Laune zu bestreiten. 

Sobald sie den Weg zurück antreten wollte, rutschte ihr prompt das Herz in die Hose und sie war schlagartig wach. Die Luke war verschlossen und ließ sich von außen nicht mehr öffnen. Kora verfluchte ihre eigene Unaufmerksamkeit, tigerte auf dem Dach umher und dachte fieberhaft über eine Lösung nach.  
Sie könnte sich retten lassen, brauchte dann aber eine gute Ausrede, zumal sie nicht gerade einen Vertrauensvorschuss hatte. Schlafwandel würde ihr wahrscheinlich keiner abnehmen und ihren Rauswurf wollte sie nicht riskieren. 

Aufgrund des überladenen und verspielten Baustils, der an den Jungendstil erinnerte, gab es viele Dachterrassen, Balkone, Erker, Türme und Schmuck. Vielleicht fand sie einen zweiten Eingang, ein offenes Fenster oder ähnliches. An der Fassade entlang zu klettern, sollte im Notfall machbar sein, obwohl sie darauf verzichten könnte, gäbe es einen anderen Weg.

Auf den ersten Blick sah sie nichts, was sie sich zutrauen würde. Weiter hinten jedoch befand sich das Gewächshaus und die Dachplatten wichen dickem Glass. Kora hoffte inständig, dass es mit irgendeinem Hokuspokus behaftet war und nicht einbrechen würde.  
In das Glass waren mehrere Klappfenster eingelassen, für die richtigen Bedingungen der Pflanzen im Inneren, öffneten und schlossen sich diese regelmäßig für frische Luft. Auf allen vieren krabbelte sie los, immer in der Nähe der Stahlfassungen für die Scheiben.

Unter dem Glas, welches von der Feuchtigkeit im inneren beschlagen war, konnte Kora schemenhaft Äste und Pflanzen erkennen. Die ihr am nächsten gelegene Luke, die direkt über einem der größeren Bäume war, öffnete sich gerade lautlos. Die Chance ergreifend schlüpfte sie durch die Öffnung. Beide Hände im dem feuchten Rahmen verkrallt, angelte sie mit ihren Beinen nach dem Ast unter ihr. Kurz schwappte Panik hoch, als es ihr nicht gleich gelang und die Luke sich wieder zu schließen begann. Dann fand sie Widerstand und lies los, bevor ihre Finger eingeklemmt wurden. 

Der Ast wippte unter ihrem Gewicht und sie ließ sich schnell hinab. Es gelang ihr Balance zu finden, auch wenn sich der Ast bedrohlich unter ihrem Gewicht dem Boden entgegenneigte. Näher zum Stamm hin wurde es besser und Kora atmete durch. Sie saß sicher auf einem oberarmdicken Ast und lehnte ihre Stirn an die raue Rinde. Ein aromatischer Geruch ging von ihr aus und Kora schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Ihr Herzklopfen beruhigte sich langsam. Das hält die Langeweile in Schach dachte sie zynisch. 

Leise Schritte erklangen unter ihr, ertappt zuckte sie zusammen, den Klang erkennend. Keine vier Meter unter ihr lief Professor Palladium auf einem kleinen Weg durch das Gebüsch. Er trug einen Topf mit einer seltsam bläulich biolumineszente Pflanze und verschwand kurz darauf wieder im Unterholz, ohne sie zu bemerken.  
Gerade als Kora sich in Sicherheit wägte, kehrte er jedoch zurück, um sich dann auch noch ausgerechnet unter ihren Baum zu setzten. Sie erstarrte, wenn er jetzt durch einen dummen Zufall hochblickte, wäre sie geliefert. So viel Pech konnte sie doch unmöglich haben. 

Doch dann geschah etwas überaus Seltsames. Der Mann unter ihr begann leise zu Singen, perplex hockte Kora auf ihrem Ast und lauschte der Melodie.  
Nie hatte sie gedacht, jemand könnte solche Töne hervorbringen. Klar, wie der Gesang der Vögel, wenn der Tag erwacht und das Rauschen des Windes im ersten Grün des Waldes. Es gefiel ihr und sie begann, ihr Schicksal weniger zu bedauern. 

Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser Mann dazu in der Lage war. Wahrscheinlich wäre ihr, ob dieses unerlaubten Eindringens, niemals dieser Einblick gewährt wurden. Umso vorsichtiger musste sie jetzt sein. Sollte er sie bemerken, würde er sie nur stärker verachten, sollte das möglich sein. Keiner mochte es private Momente zu teilen, und wenn er sich dazu extra zurückzog, erst Recht nicht. Sie gab sich keiner Illusion hin, soeben war sie vom Regen in die Traufe gelang.

Also lauschte Kora andächtig, mit einem kleinen schlechten Gewissen und dem Gefühl jemanden zu bespannen und hoffte sowohl, dass er aufhören möge, als auch, dass er weitersingt. 

Die Ruhe die bald wieder einkehrte, bemerkte Kora nicht gleich. Nebel hatte sich auf ihren Geist gelegt und diesen zu lichten, brauchte sie etwas Zeit. Doch anstatt, dass er endlich ging, saß er weiter unbekümmert unter ihr. Worauf wartete er bitte? Sie wollte doch nur endlich in ihr weiches Bett, der harte Ast unter ihr war nicht gerade bequem und es wurde nicht besser, je länger sie so dasitzen musste. Wenn das so weiterging, würde sie Grieseldas Habitus teilen. Dann rief eine hohe warme Stimme: „Palladium sind sie hier?“

Der Elb richtete sich schwungvoll auf. „Ich bin hier.“ 

Eine Frau kam durch das Gebüsch. Sie schien ein paar Probleme mit den Ästen zu haben, welche an ihre zerrten. Als das Dickgicht sie endlich freigab, saß ihr großer roter Hut schief und ein paar Blätter hatten sich in ihren langen silbrigen Haaren verfangen.

„Guten Morgen. Wie haben sie die Ferien überstanden?“ Es folgte viel Smalltalk, Themen die Kora nicht verstand und viel was sie für uninteressant hielt. Sie lauschte dem Gespräch gezwungenermaßen, hörte aber zugleich nicht richtig zu. Der Schlafmangel tat sein Übriges für ihre Konzentration und Aufnahmefähigkeit.

Die Beiden unter ihr tranken zum Glück nur Tee und aßen gemeinsam Frühstück, ein Stelldichein hätte Kora nicht überstanden. Vermutlich wäre sie einfach wortlos vom Baum gesprungen und hätte ihr Heil in der Flucht gesucht. Glücklicherweise schien es ein Treffen unter Freunden zu sein, so wie sie das koordinierte. Dann endlich wurde es etwas spannender.

„Hast du eigentlich die Astronomie Festung mit verteidigt?“ das Haupt des Elben neigte sich fragend zu Seite und seine Haare schimmerten, als sie durch die Bewegung von seinen Schultern rutschten.

„Nein, ich hatte nicht die Chance dazu. Der Feuerteufel hatte bereits alles verbrannt, als ich wiederkehrte. Hast du mitbekommen, dass seine Schwester jetzt auch in Alfea ist?“ Sie schien vorsichtig, zeigte jedoch keine offenen Vorurteile gegenüber Kora.

„Ja und sie war nicht einmal einen Tag hier, bevor sie die den Innenhof versenkt und ein Massaker veranstaltet hat. Sie ist vermutlich noch schlimmer als ihr Bruder.“, fasste er irritiert zusammen. „Nun, Faragonda ist der Meinung, dass sie sich unterscheiden, sie will es nicht sehen. Bei ihm hat sie auch viel zu spät eingegriffen. Sie ist einfach zu Gutherzig.“

Seine Gegenüber nippte am Tee, eindeutig eine Denkpause, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich glaube wir sollten Faragonda vorerst vertrauen. Sie ist hier besser aufgehoben, als wenn sie sich auf Madokahns Seite stellt. Hier kann man sie immerhin kontrollieren.“

„Wenn sie nicht schon längst auf seiner Seite steht.“, kam es finster von Palladium. „Wir werden vorsichtig sein müssen, wie offen wir zu den Studenten sind. Außerdem sollten wir ein Auge auf sie haben, ich möchte keine böse Überraschung erleben.“

„Sicherlich, ich auch nicht.“, sie neigte ihr Haupt. Bevor sie sich entschuldigte. „Nun, es war mir wie immer eine Freude, aber ich muss noch meine nächste Stunde vorbereiten.“ Ihre mitgebrachte Tasse schrumpfte und verschwand, während sie ins Unterholz ging. Auch Professor Palladium erhob sich endlich, verabschiedete sich und verschwand daraufhin ebenfalls. Kora atmete mehr als erleichtert auf. Ihre Beine schmerzten von ihrer angespannten Sitzposition und sie machte sich wenig elegant an den Abstieg.

Ihr Bruder, der Feuerteufel, welch Ironie. Die Rolle hatte sie nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern, eigentlich immer sich selbst zugeschrieben. Dann gleich am ersten Tag, mit seinem Hintergrund sich so vorzustellen-. Kein Wunder, dass man ihr da nicht gerade wohlgesonnen war. 

Wenigstens hatte Kora India überzeugt, hoffte sie zumindest. Die Brühnette war belebend und ganz ohne Verbündete würde Kora hier untergehen. 

Und mit diesem Gedanken verlor sie den Halt auf der feuchten Rinde und fiel den Rest, bis in ein wiederborstiges Gesträuch. Der Aufprall presste ihr die Luft aus der Lunge und sie lag erst einmal eine Weile herum. Unter ihr das ramponierte stachelige Buschwerk, während sie vorsichtig testete, ob sie noch ganz war.  
Es schien alles in Ordnung, zumindest mit ihr, bei dem Busch nicht unbedingt. Etwas benommen richtete sie sich auf. Eine Handvoll Kratzer und bald entstehende blaue Flecken zierten sie und ihre Sachen waren verdreckt. Jetzt konnte sie nur noch hoffen, Niemandem über den Weg zu laufen, zumindest bis zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie hatte Glück, es war noch früh genug, dass keiner der Studenten freiwillig herumstiefelte und sie schlüpfte unbemerkt in ihren Raum. An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken, es war bereits zu früh. 

Leise schnappte Kora ihr Waschzeug und neue Kleidung, mit dem Ziel im Waschraum zu verschwinden. Die Therme brachte sie zwar in Versuchung, allerdings wusste sie, dass sie dort wahrscheinlich einschlafen würde und das wollte sie nicht riskieren. Also duschte sie einfach und begutachtete ihre Blessuren. Das Schlimmste was sie wohl aus der Nacht tragen würde, war ein blauer Oberschenkel und ein verspannter Rücken. Das heiße Wasser linderte zum Glück sämtliche ihrer Sorgen und vertrieb auch ein wenig der Müdigkeit. Sie hatte keine Zeit ihre Haare zu waschen und so bürstete sie nur die Zweige und Blätter heraus. 

Die Schule forderte keine Uniform und so konnte Kora anziehen was sie immer trug. Die Tage wurden langsam kühler und der Spätsommer wich allmählich dem Herbst. Sie trug trotzdem eine kürzere Hose zusammen mit einem einfachen roten Shirt und einer weiten Jacke. Ihre Haare waren zwar Blond, aber eher dunkel. Im Winter und ohne Sonne wirkten sie beinah braun. Manchmal hatte ihr Vater bemerkt, wenn sie in der Sonne saß, dass sie einen Rotstich hatten, aber in Koras Augen wirkten sie gräulich. Helle Strähnen waren Rudimente des Sommers und der vielen Sonne, wodurch sie wenigstens etwas lebendiger wirkten. Ihre honigfarbenen Augen blinzelten sie verschlafen an.

So stand sie noch versunken vor dem Spiegel, als langsam mehr und mehr Leute in die Waschsäle strömten. Vertrieben von dem Trubel, beeilte Kora sich und sah zu, dass sie wegkam.  
Hauptthema der vielen lauten Gespräche war die anstehende Abreise, nicht wenige würden die Flucht ergreifen. Für Kora stand das außer Frage, was erwartete sie schon. Bis auf weiteres war dies ihr zuhause und würde es hoffentlich vollständig werden und bleiben.

Wieder in ihrem Zimmer warf sie einen Blick auf den Kalender, Neumond war heute. Bis zum Abend musste ihre Entscheidung feststehen. 

Heute würde auch ihr erster Unterricht anfangen. Sie studierte erneut eingehend ihren Stundenplan, die Ablenkung dankbar annehmend. Alles andere würde bis zum Nachmittag warten müssen.

Es gab insgesamt sechs Fächer und jeweils einen zuständigen Lehrer. Alchemie bei Prof. Palladium, Abjuration bei Madam Grieselda, Illusion bei Direkt. Faragonda, Evokation bei Prof. Sonave, Transmutation bei Prof. Wizgiz und zuletzt noch Conjuration bei Prof. Dufour. Heute hätte sie erst bei Prof. Palladium und dann noch bei Prof. Sonave. Kora grübelte, sie hatte noch nie magisches Talent bewiesen, würde sie trotzdem klarkommen? War das normal für neue Studenten?

India kam aus ihrem Schlafzimmer in den Zwischenraum und musterte Kora fragend, bevor sie ihre Neugier in Worte fasste: „Wo warst du? Heute früh warst du noch nicht wieder da.“

„Ein Abstecher ins Gewächshaus, ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich konnte nicht schlafen, nicht nach Gestern.“ Gestand sie und lies die Schultern hängen, während sie auf India wartete und diese sich fertigmachte. 

„Ja, das sehe ich.“, India gluckste, “Du bist das blühende Leben.“ Setzte sie ironisch hinterher. Glücklicherweise schien ihre Neugierde fürs erste befriedigt.

„Was sind das eigentlich für Fächer die Griselda, Dufour und Sonave unterrichten? Alle anderen ergeben sich halbwegs aus ihrem Namen.“, erkundigte sich Kora und wechselte das Thema. 

India runzelte die Stirn. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du so wenig weißt? Das will ich dich schon die ganze Zeit fragen.“

„Ich wusste bis vor kurzen nicht das Magie überhaupt existiert.“ Rechtfertigte Kora sich achselzuckend. Darauf hoffend, dass India keine weiteren Fragen stellen würde. Schließlich wollte sie nicht von ihrem Bruder erzählen müssen oder den rätselhaften Umständen ihrer Aufnahme an Alfea.

Verwirrt wollte India erfahren: „Aber was ist mit deinem Bruder?“ 

„Er ist vor drei Jahren spurlos verschwunden.“ Kora seufzte, sie hatte gehofft India wusste nicht davon. Allerdings war sie von vorn herein offenkundig gebrandmarkt. Ihr Nachname im Zusammenhang mit ihrem Aussehen. Es sollte sie wohl überraschen, wenn jemand nicht wusste wessen Schwester sie war.

India musterte sie eingehend. Ihr Blick blieb an Koras Müden Augen hängen, da begann sie zu erklären: „Also, Abjuration ist eigentlich nur so etwas wie Verteidigung. Weshalb wir auch möglichst viel in nächster Zeit darüber lernen werden.“ Sie hatte bereits eine Strumpfhose und graue Bluse getragen, jetzt zog sie noch einen anliegenden Stiftrock darüber und legte einen Gürtel um. 

„Evokation ist ähnlich wie Beschwörung, aber es geht um Abwehr- und Bannzauber. Jenny meint, dass Avalon Sonave unterstützten wird. Auch dieses Fach werden wir sicher oft haben.“  
Sie schlüpfte in praktische schwarze Sneakers und band einen großen Jade Toki um. Er lag auf ihrer Brust und gab ihrem, Grau durchsetzen Outfit einen netten farblichen Akzent.

“Und zu guter Letzt: Conjuration, also Beschwörung. Dufour hat sich auf Wetterzauber spezialisiert, aber ich denke wir werden auch anderes lernen. Reicht dir das?“

Kora nickte. „Danke, es ist ein Anfang.“ Den Rest würde sie bestimmt später lernen, wenn nicht im Unterricht, dann in der Bibliothek.

„Gut dann los, auf zum Frühstück. Du brauchst dringend Kaffee.“, kam Indias Diagnose. Sie ging voraus und flocht nebenbei ihre zwei Zöpfe, welche ihr über die Schultern fielen. Jedoch hielten sie nicht mal im Ansatz ihre Haare zurück. Der größte Teil löste sich und umrahmte als Bob ihr Gesicht. Nicht das Kaffee noch viel brachte, dennoch stimmte Kora ihr vollends zu.

Während des Frühstücks wurde deutlich, wie viele bereits abgereist waren. Überall blieben Stühle leer und im Vergleich zum Vortag, waren vielleicht noch geschätzte dreiviertel der Studenten da. Allerdings würden es sicher über den Tag noch weniger werden. 

Die dritte Tasse Kaffee in der Hand grübelte Kora halbherzig, ob es sich mit wenigen in der Klasse besser lernen lassen würde. Die Chancen standen zumindest gut, dass sie aufgrund ihrer Unwissenheit umso mehr auffiel. Zu allem Überdruss hatte sie auch noch bei Professor Palladium zuerst Alchemie. 

Gestärkt, jedoch nicht unbedingt besser gelaunt, machte sich Kora mit dem Vierergespann ihres Zimmers auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Jenny hatte erklärt, dass sie in einem anderen Raum für ihre erste Stunde hatten.  
Jetzt führte sie munter die Gruppe an, während die anderen Vier hinterher trotteten. Kora stellte überrascht fest, wie unbeeindruckt sie alle von dem Angriff schienen. Auch waren sie alle noch hier und schienen nicht abzureisen. Es freute sie, dass sie bleiben würden, denn sie mochte sie bereits. Bisher hatte sie keiner von den Vieren seltsam angestarrt, wenn sie glaubten, sie würde es nicht bemerken. Keine Kommentare, nichts. Kora schätze sich glücklich, denn der Kontrast zu ihrem Kommilitonen war erschreckend. Nach ihrer Aktion gestern, folgten wachsame Blicke jedem ihrer Schritte.

Der Saal war ähnlich wie ein Amphitheaters aufgebaut und wie alle Architektur in Alfea geradezu lächerlich groß. Mit der weiter geschwundenen Studentenzahl wurden nicht annähernd alle Plätze belegt. Selbst als es bereits losging, fehlten etliche und ganze Reihen blieben leer. 

India saß neben Kora und sie flüsterten, bis der Unterricht begann. Sie hatte Kora erklärt worum es sich bei dem markanten Objekt in der Mitte des Raumes handelte.  
Ein Monolith, jedoch nicht etwa aus einfachem Sandstein oder Granit, nein es war Kristall, stand genau im Zentrum des Raums. Zumindest schied Glas aufgrund der Oberflächenbeschaffung aus und Kora hielt es für unwahrscheinlich. Er stand auf einem Sockel aus Metall und neben ihm standen die Direktorin, Griselda und der Elb. 

Ein uraltes Relikt, dafür gedacht die Fähigkeiten eines jeden zu offenbaren, indem es Magie bündelt und hervortreten lässt. Dies war vor allem für die Neuen wichtig, da sie so zum ersten Mal Zugang zu ihrer Magie bekommen. Für alle die, die sie also noch nicht in sich entdeckt hatten, kommt es zur ersten Brückenbildung. Namentlich das Initiationsritual. Die Müdigkeit die bis vor kurzen in Koras Knochen saß, war vergessen. 

India hatte es ihr so erklärt. Es gibt gewisse Grundfähigkeiten die jeder Magier besitzt und somit auch jede Fee. Doch etwas innerhalb der Magie macht jeden Einzelnen zu einem Unikat. Etwas Besonderes was nur einem zuteilwird, eine Spezialisierung. 

Grieseldas Stimme schnitt durch das Gemurmel und es kehrte Ruhe ein. „Meine Damen, ich freue mich, dass sie noch hier sind. Vermutlich kennen sie das Initiationsritual bereits, für alle die, die es jedoch noch nicht kennen: es handelt sich um einen alten Zauber, der ihre ureigene Fähigkeit zutage bringt. Dazu reicht das Auflegen einer Hand. Kommen sie bitte vor, wenn ihr Name verlesen wird.“ 

Faragonda nickte nach der kurzen Zusammenfassung Griselda zu, welche auf einem Schriftstück den ersten Namen vorlas.

„Doritea Blackburn.“ 

Ein unscheinbares Mädchen im Blumenkleid trat an den Monolithen und legte vorsichtig die Hand auf. Es knisterte leise und einige Funken sprangen über.  
Eine glänzende Pflanze erblühte aus dem Rücken des Mädchens. Sie schien nicht überrascht, nahm die Hand vom Kristall, brach das Band und die Pflanze verschwand wieder in ihr. 

Es folgten viele weitere Namen. Kora staunte über die schiere Vielfalt der Fähigkeiten, gefesselt von dem Schauspiel welches sich ihr bot. Als ihr Zimmer an der Reihe war, beobachtete sie mit neuentfachter Neugierig das Geschehen. 

„Jennifer Iltrith.“ 

Jenny ging nach vorn. Ihr rotes Kleid, wippendes langes Haar und das klackern ihrer Schuhe machten sie zum Innbegriff von Selbstsicherheit. Unbeeindruckt legte sie ihre Hand auf und drei kopfgroße Sphären erschienen um sie herum und begannen hinter ihrem Kopf zu kreisen. Sie hob ihre Hand und die Kugeln verschwanden. Es war klar, dass sie es bereits gewusst hatte.

Auch die Anderen die folgten, wussten es scheinbar bereits. Da sie das Zimmer weit hinten im Flur hatten und die Liste der Raumaufteilung folgte, waren sie mit die Letzten. Die Anspannung in Koras wuchs mit jeder Minute weiter.

Charlie überraschte mit schwarzen Händen, die zu langen Klauen wurden, aus welchen schwarze Schatten trieften. Auch ihre rotraunen Augen wurden pechschwarz. Es sah unheimlich aus und passte wenig zu dem sonnigen Bild, was Kora von ihr hatte. Scheinbar hatte sie, sie falsch eingeschätzt.

Diana hatte ebenfalls eine sehr gut äußerlich sichtbare Veränderung. Ihre Haut wurde Indigo, nicht ganz so leuchtend, etwas grauer. Auch ihr schwarzes Haar verwandelte sich und wurde weiß. Der Farbumschlag begann an den Wurzeln und kroch rasch bis in die Spitzen. Trotzt ihrer Verwandlung blieb sie komplett ruhig und hob völlig unbeeindruckt die Hand. Ihr konstanter Gesichtsausdruck, der Langeweile und Müdigkeit vermittelte, blieb. 

„India Avi.“

Neben Kora erhob sich India. Langsam schritt sie Stufen hinab, als wollte sie sich eigentlich nicht offenbaren, würde aber indirekt gezwungen. Sie legte die Hand auf und Kora versuchte sofort etwas zu erkennen, jedoch trat keine offensichtliche äußere Veränderung ein. Nichts Erkennbares geschah, das war bisher noch nicht vorgekommen. 

Dann seufzte India geschlagen und zog den Ärmel von der aufliegenden Hand zurück. Licht pulsierte unter ihrer Haut, strahlend grünes Licht. Unzählige Symbole überzogen ihre Haut, einige Größer, andere unerkennbar klein aus Koras Distanz. Sobald sie die Hand wegnahm, blieben die Symbole nur kurz, bis sie aufhörten zu leuchten. 

Allerdings verschwanden sie nicht vollständig, sie waren noch zu erkennen. Es schienen nunmehr Narben zu sein, auch wenn sie seltsam erhaben waren. SChnell schob India ihren Ärmel wieder hinab und ging. 

„Korona Ivans.“

Ihr Herz bebte, es klopfte so laut, dass es alle im Raum hören mussten. Der Weg, die Stufen hinab bis hin zu dem Monolithen, kam ihr wie die Unendlichkeit selbst vor. Sie spürte die bohrenden Blicke aller auf sich. Die Hand, die sie nach dem Kristall ausstreckte, zitterte leicht. Die einzige Regung, die sie sich erlaubte. Selbst die Luft hatte sie angehalten. 

Die Oberfläche fühlte sich eiskalt an, zumindest bis die Funken auf sie übersprangen. Danach wurde ihr warm. Nein, heiß. Es war, als würde sie in Flammen stehen, obgleich sie nicht verbrannte. Ein beständiges Summen, wie das entfernte tosen eines Waldbrandes erfüllte sie und sie fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langem vollständig. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, sie konnte es nicht verhindert. Erleichtert hob sie den Blick und schaute ausgerechnet in das Gesicht von Professor Palladium, welcher sie mit großen Augen beobachtete.

Verunsichert blickte Kora sich um. Jetzt erst fiel ihr das fehlende Gewicht ihres Dutts auf, er hatte sich gelöst. Auch ihre Haare wirkten nicht mehr schwer. Stattdessen schwebten sie neben ihr, die Haarspitzen standen in lodernden Flammen. Ohne das Haar an sich oder sie zu verbrennen, loderte Feuer um sie herum.

Nur mit Nachdruck schaffte Kora es die Hand wieder zu heben. Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt, aber nachdem sie die Hand von der Oberfläche trennte, wurde sie von einer Welle der Müdigkeit überrollt. Ihr Körper war am Ende, scheinbar hatte sie sich komplett verausgabt, dass bisschen Feuer? Würde sie nur so wenig zustande bringen?

Faragonda lächelte sie als Einzige der Lehrer ermutigend an. Die Vier blieben ebenfalls ruhig, insbesondere India feixte unverhohlen. Sobald Kora sich wieder neben sie gesetzt hatte, flüstere sie leise: „Oh man wie alle geguckt haben! Ein Bild für die Ewigkeit.“

Abwesend sah Kora den letzten Aufgerufenen zu. Bis Direktorin Faragonda ihre Stimme erhob: „Gut das waren alle. Nun das Wichtigste, eure Fähigkeiten sind noch nicht ausgebaut. Ihr habt eure Grenzen noch lange nicht erreicht. Je mehr ihr lernt und könnt und ihr über euch selbst erfahrt, desto mehr könnt ihr erreichen. Ein Beispiel dafür ist Jenny, ich nehme an du konntest zunächst nur eine Sphäre beschwören?“

Die überraschte Angesprochene nickte eifrig, was Faragonda wiederum ein warmes Lächeln entlockte.  
„Nun denn, lernt gewissenhaft und verschwendet nicht euer Potential. Es hängt viel daran.“ Damit schloss sie und verschwand mit Grieselda an ihrer Seite. 

Was sie alle vollständig der Obhut des Elben überließ. Dieser begann nahtlos seinen Vortrag, als wäre nichts Außergewöhnliches passiert. 

Diejenigen die gerade ihre Fähigkeiten entdeckt hatten, konnten sich allerdings nur schwer auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Eine Hand voller Studenten rutsche hibbelig auf ihren Stühlen hin und her, ihre Augen vor Aufregung glänzend.

„Gut, da wir das nun abgeschlossen haben, kommen wir zum eigentlichen Unterricht. Mein Name ist Professor Palladium und ich werde euch in dem Zweig der Alchemie unterweisen.“ Er begann auf und ab zu schreiten und Theorien der einführenden Grundlagen zu erläutern. Leider machte er auch sehr deutlich, dass sie alle erst in das Labor dürften, wenn sie bereit dafür wären. Hieß, bis zu einem unbestimmten Zeitpunkt hatten sie nur Theoretische Alchemie. 

Ohne es zu wollen erwischte Kora sich dabei, regelmäßig abzuschweifen. In Gedanken bereits unter der Weide bei ihrem Bruder. Allerdings war sie bemüht es nicht zu offensichtlich zu machen.  
Im Gegensatz zu India und Charlie, welche offensichtlich tagträumten und ganz wo anders waren. Jenny lauschte interessiert, während Diana ziemlich gelangweilt nach vorn starrte. Inzwischen war sich Kora nicht mehr sicher, ob es vielleicht einfach nur ihr normaler Gesichtsausdruck war. 

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit waren die Zeiger der riesigen Pendeluhr auf zwölf Uhr gerückt und Palladium schloss seinen Monolog. Sofort strömten alle aus dem Raum und in Richtung des Speisesaals.

„Kora, India bleibt bitte noch kurz hier!“ Professor Palladiums Stimme klang zu ihnen hoch und ließ beide im Türrahmen stoppen. Sie tauschten einen missmutigen Blickkontakt und stiegen hinab zu dem wartenden Elb. 

„Ihr wisst warum ihr hier seid, nehme ich an.“. Er warf zusammen mit der Rhetorik einen tadelnden Blick zu ihnen, welcher sowohl an Kora, als auch an India abprallte. Es kam nicht in Frage, dass er sie mit Schuldgefühlen für ein paar Tränke belegte. Schließlich hatte es funktioniert und vielleicht auch ihn gerettet. 

Beide Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt, baute er sich jetzt vor ihnen auf. „Die Tränke müssen ersetzt werden. Da ihr euch zudem ungemein komplizierte Exemplare heraussuchen musstet, liegt es an mir sie nachzubrauen. Darum erwarte ich eure Hilfe in eurer Freizeit, schließlich muss ich auch die meine opfern.“ Seine erdfarbenen Augen richteten sich auf India, „Du wirst jeden Montagnachmittag ins Labor kommen und kannst jetzt gehen.“ 

Es klang weniger nach einer Möglichkeit, als nach einer Aufforderung. Doch India schien gar nicht glücklich mit der Maßnahme und Aussicht Kora allein seiner Gnade zu überlassen. Diese nickte unauffällig, sie würde schon klarkommen. 

Sobald India gegangen war, kam Kora nicht umher den Elb genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Sie hatte alle magischen Neuheiten einfach akzeptiert ohne großen Schock. Es fesselte sie viel zu sehr, als dass sie ihn Panik verfallen würde. Und dieser Mann war die Verkörperung aller Neuheiten in ihrem Leben. Mit seinen langen spitzen Ohren, der akzentbenetzten Stimme und exotischen Gesichtszügen. Obwohl er sie nicht ausstehen konnte, gelang es ihr nicht recht, es ihm im gleichem zu vergelten, solange er nicht abwertend mit ihr sprach. Sie setzte ihre beste Maske auf, eine gelungene Illusion der Gleichgültigkeit und zog abwartend ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe. 

„Nun zu dir, ich erwarte dich jeden Dienstag, Mittwoch und Freitag im Gewächshaus.“ Er schien auf Protest zu warten. Kora zog bereits die Luft ein, um ihm zu sagen was sie davon hielt, schaltete sich dann aber zurück. Diese Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht gewähren. Dann würde sie eben mehr als India aufgehalst bekommen. Wenn das seine Form der Überwachung war, dann würde er schon sehen was er davon hatte…

Stattdessen zierte ein aufgesetztes Lächeln ihre Lippen, als sie säuselte: „Wenn das dann alles ist.“

Er kniff nur die Augen zusammen und entließ sie.

*

Die Pause war kurz, zu kurz nach Koras Geschmack. Zusammen mit den anderen hatte sie gegessen und sich nach draußen begeben. Ein Platz auf der Mauer wurde von ihr auserkoren, auf welchem sie jetzt lag und den vorüberziehenden Wolken nachstarrte. Ihr Liegeplatzt war die Begrenzung eines kleinen isolierten Sitzplatzes mit Bänken und Rosenbüschen. Diana, Charlie und Jenny hatten mit der Bank vorliebgenommen, auf welcher die drei nun saßen. Knapp neben ihr hatte India sich auf die Mauer gehockt und leistete ihr Gesellschaft. Ab und zu sprang sie in das Gespräch, zwecks unqualifizierter Kommentare.

Zusammen hatten sich über die Ungerechtigkeit der Strafe und Palladium echofiert. Bis India grinsend zugab, dass sie froh war mit einem Nachmittag so glimpflich davongekommen zu sein.

„Sicher, wäre ich auch. Nur warum krieg ich es fast jeden Tag der Woche mit diesem Ekel zu tun. Wenn er wenigstens zu allen so wäre.“, grummelte Kora.

„Das ist Grieseldas Aufgabe!“ bekannte India daraufhin. „Danke übrigens.“

Kora stütze sich auf ihre Ellbogen und taxierte sie.

Indias Hand fuhr zu ihrem Jadeanhänger und sie ließ ihn durch ihre Finger gleiten. Bestimmt gestand sie ein: „Du weißt schon. Du könntest auch zu Grieselda oder Faragonda gehen und dich aufregen, wie ungerecht du behandelt wirst.“

„Und dann?“, analysierte Kora. „Anstatt es mir zu erleichtern, würden sie nur deine Strafe erhöhen bis es ausgeglichen wäre.“

„Eben. Deshalb Danke.“, unterstrich India ihre Aussage.

Das energische Rufen von Jenny erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit: „Hey, ihr zwei es geht weiter. Kommt wir verpassen sonst den Unterricht.“ Diana und Charlie standen missgelaunt hinter ihr, ihr Enthusiasmus war offenkundig nicht ansteckend.

*

Der Raum in welchen Kora trat, war umwerfend. Er war Rund mit einer riesigen gläsernen Kuppel als Dach und einer großen Fensterfront. Die Wolken hatten sich zu Bergen aufgetürmt und es fielen nur noch wenige Sonnenstrahlen durch die Lücken. Ein Lichtspiel entstand auf den mit Symbolen und Runen verzierten Boden.

Zumindest hielt Kora es für Runen, India neben ihr schien zu wissen worum es sich handelte. Sie bekam große Augen, beugte sich hinab und strich staunend über die Zeichen, während sie leise murmelte: „Ein Schutzschild…unglaublich…“

„Du erkennst die Symbole?“, erkundigte sich der Mann, den sie während des Angriffs getroffen und der sich als Avalon herausgestellt hatte. Der Schatten gab ihn frei und er näherte sich den zwei Mädchen. Seine Kleidung war elegant und scharf geschnitten, wenn auch etwas ausgefallen. Er trug einiges an Schmuck, unter anderem den Anhänger, den er bereits als Waffe enttarnt hatte. Seine Gesichtszüge waren markant und seine kohleschwarzen Augen spiegelten eine entbehrende Vergangenheit. Einige der schwarzen Haarsträhnen waren aus dem langen geflochtenen Zopf gefallen und er hatte sie sich hinters Ohr gesteckt, wobei er allerdings ein paar vergessen hatte.

India observierte ihn fasziniert, bevor sie zögerlich antwortete: „Ja, Familienerbe schätze ich.“ 

„Stimmt es, dass sie mit unterrichten werden?“ schaltete sich Jenny wissbegierig dazwischen. 

Sein rabenschwarzes Haupt zustimmend neigend, offenbarte Avalon ihnen: „Das ist richtig. Ich war ein Mentor in Malacoy, weshalb Direktorin Faragonda mich bat in diesen Zeiten eure Ausbildung zu unterstützen.“ 

In diesem Moment schallte Professor Sonaves Stimme zu ihnen herüber. „Bitte stellen sie sich in einem Halbkreis auf und kommen sie zu Ruhe.“  
Alle folgten der Anweisung und im Zentrum des Raumes bezog nun die untersetzte Professorin Stellung.

Sie war zwar nicht besonders groß, dafür strahlte sie umso mehr Autorität aus. Um ihre wuscheligen Haare zu bändigen, hatte sie sie in einem bauschigen Zopf im Nacken zusammengefasst. Ihre Kleidung war schlicht, eine gelbe Bluse und weite dunkle Hose die ihre rundliche Figur und dunklen Teint geschickt betonten. Jetzt schob sie ihre Ärmel nach oben, rückte ihre Brille zurecht und es lag Schalk in ihren Augen, als sie das Wort ergriff.  
„Wie sie wissen werden wir einen weiteren Lehrer haben, Professor Avalon.“ 

Sie bedeutete ihm sich neben sie zu stellen, was dieser folgsam tat. „Nichts desto trotz ist die erste Stunde meine. Der Unterricht wird wenig Theorie enthalten, dafür umso mehr ihr Können fordern. Ich weiß, dass sie noch keine Verteidigungsstunden hatten, weshalb sie umso vorsichtiger sein müssen wo sie hinzielen.“ 

Mit einer Geste deutete sie auf drei sich hinter ihr erhebenden Ziele, augenscheinlich einfache Zielscheiben. „Ich will mir zunächst einen Überblick über ihre Fähigkeiten bilden, also nutzen sie alles was sie können, um die Ziele zu zerstören. Vorrangig bitte Magie. Wer möchte anfangen?“

Alle schauten etwas verlegen in die Runde, Freiwillige schien es nicht zu geben, bis Jenny sich ein Herz fasste und einen Schritt nach vorn trat. 

„Sie gefallen mir Mädchen, wie ist ihr Name.“ Die Professorin lächelte aufmunternd.

„Jenny.“ 

„Gut Jenny, dann kannst du jetzt beginnen.“ Professor Sonave wandte sich an Avalon: „Würden sie mit auf den Schild aufpassen?“

„Sicher.“, stimmte Avalon ihr zu.

Danach mussten sie alle den Schutzzauber, in Form der Kuppel innerhalb des Raumes, verlassen und so begaben sie sich an den Rand. Kora lehnte sich neben India an die Wand und sie beobachteten schweigend das Spektakel. 

Selbst nach dutzenden Attacken standen die Schilde noch unberührt. Sie mussten Magisch geschützt sein, jedenfalls hielten sie bisher noch jedem Teilnehmer stand. Die Nervosität ergriff von Kora besitzt, schließlich wusste sie zwar, dass sie magisch war, nicht aber wie sie auf diese Magie zugreifen konnte. Nur das Gefühl der Hitze war ihr noch im Gedächtnis, der Weg dahin unklar.

„Gut, du als nächstes.“ Sonaves Hand deutete auf Kora und diese musste unwillkürlich schlucken. 

Unter den Blicken der Anwesenden stellte sie sich in der Mitte des Raumes auf und blickte auf die Zielscheiben. Wie könnte sie überhaupt mit ihrer Magie angreifen, eigentlich hatten ja nur ihre Haare gebrannt. Fieberhaft suchte sie nach einem Ausweg. Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl der aufsteigenden Hitze unter ihrer Haut, aber es geschah rein gar nichts. Innere Leere gähnte sie an. Also tat sie das Einzige was ihr übrig blieb. Sie trat jede Zielscheibe einmal und setzte sich dann, unter dem wenig beindruckten Blick Sonaves, wieder hin. 

„Eine der Zielscheiben hat jetzt immerhin eine Delle. Sie sind zwar gegen Magie immun, aber nicht gegen Physische Angriffe. Das hat bisher keiner geschafft.“, versuchte India wenig geschickt Kora aufzumuntern.

„Bisher war auch keiner zu unfähig und musste ohne Magie angreifen.“, schoss Kora leise zurück. Zweifel nagte an ihr. Hoffentlich würde sie in der Bibliothek hilfreiche Informationen finden, oder entdecken wie sie auf Magie Zugriff. Ihr momentaner Zustand behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht. Es war als würde sie nicht wissen was Buchstaben sind und alle anderen waren gerade dabei Prosa zu interpretieren.

Sonaves Aufforderung an India unterbrach ihren Versuch noch etwas zu sagen und Kora blickte India hinterher, wie diese zum Ausgangspunkt schritt. Indias Blick flog kurz über Avalon, der sie wie alle anderen genauestens observierte, bevor sie die Zielscheiben ins Auge fasste. Auch Kora starrte sie erwartungsvoll an, sie hatte ja zuvor ihre Magie gesehen, wusste aber nicht wie sie sie anwenden wollte. Schließlich waren es nur leuchtende Symbole auf ihrer Haut.

Der Fokus aller Aufmerksamkeit knüpfte sich die Bluse ein Stück weit auf. Dann begann sie mit unglaublicher Schnelligkeit ihren Angriff. Die Symbole auf ihrer Haut begannen grün zu glühen und sie berührte eines kurz unterhalb des Schlüsselbeins. Ein greller Lichtblitz schoss durch den Raum und blendete Kora, sodass sie gezwungen war ihre Augen zu schließen.

Sobald sie sie wieder aufschlug, waren die Zielscheiben verschwunden. Relikte ihrer ehemaligen Anwesenheit waren nur die rauchenden Stiele, von welchen sie gehalten worden waren. Das Knäul in Koras Brust wuchs ein bisschen, sie spürte es förmlich und wehrte sich dagegen. Es widersprach ihr Eifersüchtig zu sein, sie würde lernen und sich verbessern.

Das brühnette Mädchen in der Mitte des Raumes begann gefährlich zu schwanken. India musste sich stark verausgabt haben. Noch bevor Kora aufspringen und ihr zu Hilfe eilen konnte, wurde sie schon von Professor Avalon gestützt. Er führte sie zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes und India lehnte sich an die Wand. 

Als Kora sich zu ihnen gesellte, war Avalon gerade fertig sich nach Indias Befinden zu erkundigen, und diese strahlte ihn an.

„Geht’s dir gut? Das war mehr als nur eine Delle.“, fragte Kora besorgt.

Ein dünnes Lächeln legte sich über Indias Lippen: „Ja, ich bin nur fertig für heute. Wir müssen dann unbedingt etwas Essen - „ 

Eine zierliche Frau rauschte in den Raum und steuerte auf Avalon zu, wobei sie bereits den Mund aufmachte und India unterbrach: „Avalon! Komm mit, ich habe dringende Neuigkeiten.“ Ihre Stimme war klar wie ein Gebirgsfluss und sie trug eine Spur Trauer in ihr mit. 

Die glänzenden Kohleniriden Avalons blickten zweifelnd zu India, bevor er widersprach: „Ich kann hier gerade schlecht weg, ist deine Mitteilung zwingend unter vier Augen nötig Nadine?“ Eine widerwillige Grimasse war die Antwort. „Sprich leise, aber sprich hier.“ Ergänzte Avalon dann stur.

Die Frau, welche sich als Nadine herausgestellt hatte, kam näher und beugte sich zu Avalon. Unwillkürlich spitzen India und Kora die Ohren, um ebenfalls etwas verstehen zu können.

„Malacoy ist gefallen. Madokahn ist heute Nacht eingefallen und hat schon am Morgen triumphiert. Keiner konnte fliehen, es ist nicht sicher ob sie alle im Kampf gefallen sind oder gefangen genommen wurden. Es steht nichts mehr, alles war bleibt ist Schutt.“ Berichtete sie fest und Trauer lag nun deutlich über ihren hübschen Gesichtszügen. In den grünen Augen herrschte jedoch gähnende Leere. 

Mit jedem Wort war Avalons Miene düsterer geworden. Als die Botschaft überbracht war, sprach er belegt: „Kein Paladin gibt den Kampf auf, sie werden alle gefallen sein. Ich hätte dort sein müssen und mitkämpfen.“

Nadine protestierte entrüstet: „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, du warst verletzt und hättest nicht überlebt.“ Dann legte sie ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern und versicherte ihm: „Es gibt nichts was du hättest tun können, glaub mir.“ 

Bestimmt streifte Avalon ihre Hände ab, warf noch einen kurzen prüfenden Blick auf India und verlies dann den Raum. Im Gehen warf er ein knappes: „Entschuldigt mich.“, zurück.


	4. Der Feuerteufel

Kapitel 4 - Der Feuerteufel

Der Tag entließ Kora ausgelaugt und sie wollte nichts lieber tun, als in ihr Bett zu fallen und sich Schlaf zurückzuholen. Leider würde sie ihre Nacht anders verbringen müssen, wenn sie jemals wieder ruhig schlafen wollte.

Das Treffen mit ihrem Bruder stand kurz bevor und sie hatte beschlossen hinzugehen. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit zu ergründen, was ihr Bruder für Beweggründe hatte und ihm dabei in die Augen zu blicken. Erst nach dem heutigen Abend würde sie entscheiden können, was sie von all dem hielt.

Das Essen im großen Saal war kurz ausgefallen, ihr war der Appetit längst vergangen. Einzig ihre Vernunft brachte sie dazu eine Brotscheibe zu verdrücken. India war bereits wieder in ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt und Kora beschloss ihr zu folgen. Sie wollte mit ihr über den Zettel und heute Abend reden, wenn es schiefging und ihr etwas passierte, musste jemand davon wissen.

Kora öffnete ihre Zimmertür und wurde von einem merkwürdigen Anblick überrascht. Ihre Bettnachbarin hockte in Unterwäsche auf dem einzigen Stuhl im Zimmer und hantierte in der Nähe ihres Schlüsselbeins.

„Was tust du da?“ wollte Kora schockiert wissen.

Die Hände ruhig ohne zittern, zog India den Jadeanhänger über ihre Haut. Nun unterbrach sie ihre Tätigkeit und hob den Kopf, ein dünner Blutstropfen lief ihren Brustkorb hinab. Die Haut um das blutige Symbol, war gereizt und hob sich rot ab. „Ich muss das Symbol erneuern. Du hast mir doch zugehört als ich dir erklärt habe, dass die Zielscheiben gegen Magie geschützt sind, wie hätte ich sie also zerstören können?“ fragte sie und machte dann unbekümmert weiter.

Kora setzte sich und beobachtete die Szene die sich ihr bot mit morbider Faszination. „Das habe ich mich vorhin kurz gefragt, ich bin aber davon ausgegangen, dass deine Magie einfach stärker war als der Schild?“

Mit einer schabenden Bewegung schliff India den Jadeanhänger über einen anderen Stein und fuhr dann routiniert fort: „Wohl kaum, dazu braucht es jemanden wie Faragonda oder Palladium. Nein, ich habe sowohl Physisch, als auch Magisch angegriffen. Wenn ich mich konzentriere, kann ich die Jadeteile unter meiner Haut ebenfalls als Waffe einsetzten. Mache ich nur nicht so oft, denn es ist ziemlich anstrengend und ich muss danach das Symbol erneuern.“

„Musstest du das mit allen Symbolen auf deiner Haut machen?“ Kaum ein Zentimeter Haut ab Indias Hals war unversehrt, sodass Kora ein Schauder über den Rücken lief, wenn sie länger darüber nachdachte.

„Man gewöhnt sich daran.“ India hielt inne, dann ergänzte sie grimmig „Familientradition. Ich habe die Symbole schon früh eingeschnitten bekommen. Jetzt brauche ich nur noch ab und zu einige zu erneuern.“

„Haben dir das deine Eltern angetan?“ Allein der Gedanke brachte Kora zum Kochen.

„Wie gesagt es ist Tradition in der Familie Avi.“, erwiderte India nüchtern.

Es schien Kora angebracht nicht weiter darauf einzugehen und so studierte sie die restliche Prozedur einfach schweigend. Kurzdarauf schien India endlich zufrieden, sie wischte den Anhänger ab und legte ihn weg. Dann schraubte sie eine kleine Metalldose auf und rieb sanft die gerötete und blutige Wunde mit Salbe ein. Die Rötung ließ sofort nach und India zog sich ein weites Kleid über, was nicht auf den frischen Schnitten lag. Dann sprang sie auf ihr Bett und grinste Kora an. Diese wiederum fasste sich endlich ein Herz und wollte anfangen alles zu beichten.

Jemand mit blauen Haaren riss die Tür auf und Charlie grinste sie gewinnend an: „Hey nah ihr zwei, habt ihr Lust mit in die Therme zu gehen? Diana kommt auch mit.“

„Klar doch!“ India stand enthusiastisch auf und holte schnell ihr Handtuch, währenddessen blickte Charlie Kora fragend an.

„Heute lieber nicht, aber sicher beim nächstes Mal.“, entschuldigte sich Kora, wenn sie rechtzeitig kommen wollte, hatte sie keine Zeit dafür. Außerdem hatte sie sich vorgenommen früher am Treffpunkt zu sein, um die Lage schon einmal in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ok, dann bis später.“ Beide verabschiedeten sich und schon war Kora allein.

Soviel zum Thema jemandem Bescheid zu geben. Es würde wohl ohne gehen müssen. Sie überlegte kurz, dann legte sie als letzte Absicherung den Zettel ihres Bruders auf ihr Bett, warf ihn aber vorher in den alten Schulumschlag ihres Aufnahmebriefes. Mit einem Kugelschreiber verfasste sie eine kurze Botschaft auf den Umschlag: Erst öffnen, wenn ich nicht 1 Uhr wieder da bin! Ich verlasse mich auf dich. India vertraute sie genug, ihn wirklich erst zum angebrachten Zeitpunkt zu öffnen.

Sie dachte über ihren Plan nach und musste feststellen, wie unglaublich leichtsinnig sie sich erneut verhielt. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie damit durchkam, denn sie sah keine andere Möglichkeit. Ein bisschen vorbereiten sollte sie sich trotzdem. Ein Großteil ihrer Kleidung war dunkel oder schwarz, was ihr nun in die Hände spielte. In den langen schwarzen Klamotten wäre sie besser vor ungewollten Blicken geschützt, vor allem bei Neumond, wo ohnehin kaum Licht schien.

In ihrem einen Stiefel steckte sie ihr beinah unterarmlanges Jagdmesser, ein Andenken ihres Vaters. Richtig umgehen konnte sie damit nicht, aber es gab ihr eine gewisse Sicherheit. Außerdem hatte sie lange Zeit für sich selbst gekocht. Dinge mit einem Messer zu zerteilen gelang ihr also. Nun ein wenig besser gerüstet, verbannte Kora noch ihre Haare aus ihrem Gesicht indem sie eine Mütze aufsetzte, bevor sie sich daran machte das Schulgelände zu verlassen.

In ihrer Freizeitlücke, zwischen Unterrichtende und Abendessen, hatte sie der umwerfenden Bibliothek einen Besuch abgestattet. Die Regale reichten bis unter die Decke, dazwischen waren Plattformen mit Leitern. Lange Fenster und leuchtende Kugeln sorgten für genug Beleuchtung. In ihrer Recherche war sie auf einige nützliche Informationen gestoßen. Unter anderem den Grundriss der Schule, wodurch sie die unterirdischen Tunnel entdeckt hatte, welche die Gebäude untereinander verbanden, aber auch nach draußen führten. Auf einer alten Karte hatte sie sogar den See gefunden, welcher ungefähr zwei Kilometer westlich der Schule lag. Jetzt musste sie nur noch den richtigen Tunnel finden und sich nicht erwischen lassen, leichter gesagt als getan.

Kora schlich sich durch das ruhige Stockwerk und Treppenhaus, darauf bedacht Niemandes Weg zu kreuzen. Es gelang ihr, sie traf keine Menschenseele und erreichte die unteririschen Passagen unentdeckt. Sie musste sich darauf konzentrieren ruhig zu bleiben, ihr Herz raste in ihrer Brust, wenn sie nur darüber nachdachte was sie hier tat.

Schon von Anfang an war ihr aufgefallen, wie stark Magie war und sie konnte sich noch immer nicht gegen sie wehren. Wie würde sie also mit heiler Haut davonkommen, wenn es kein freudiges Wiedersehen gab? Kopfschüttelnd vertrieb sie alle Gedanken an ihr Versagen.

Der Tunnel war groß, unverhältnismäßig für Passiertunnel. Magier schienen eine Art Komplex zu haben und alles überdimensioniert zu gestalten. Er musste außerdem wesentlich älter sein, als das eigentliche Schulgebäude.

Verwitternde Steinplatten mit eben jenen Symbolen, wie im Evocationsraum, bildeten die Wände und den Boden. Lodernde Lichter waren in der Decke verankert und spendeten wenig Licht, aber genug um noch normal sehen zu können. Der gesamte Stil passte nicht zum Rest der Schule und flößte Kora Ehrfurcht ein. Sie stellte sich vor, wie hier vielleicht bereits unzählige Magie entlanggelaufen waren und sie nun den gleichen Weg ging.

Es zog sich, der Tunnel war länger als gedacht. Stufen kamen in Sicht, die nach Oben führten. Der Anblick erleichterte Kora nur wenig.

Die Tür am Ende der Treppe war massiv und mit keiner Panzertür zu vergleichen, die sie je gesehen hatte. Sicherlich über einen Meter dick, umso schwerer fiel es ihr die Tür aufzustemmen. Nur ein schmaler Spalt nach draußen tat sich auf, Kora nutze ihre Chance und schlüpfte hindurch. Hinter ihr fiel die Tür mit einem vernichtenden Knirschen zu.

Zu ihrem Entsetzten befand sich auf der Außentür keine Klinke. Dann begann die Tür einfach zu verschwinden. Ihre Oberfläche wurde zu dem umliegenden Gestein und Erdreich.

Natürlich würde ein Eingang nach draußen nicht ungesichert sein. Was hatte Kora auch erwartet, sie seufzte kurz auf. Das ging doch schon gut los, dass sie aus der Dachluke nicht gelernt hatte... Noch wusste sie nicht, wie sie wieder hineinkam, aber noch musste sie das auch nicht wissen. Das Problem würde sie in Angriff nehmen, wenn es soweit war. Fürs Erste gab es dringlichere Angelegenheiten, das Treffen zum Beispiel.

Durch den Vorfall daran erinnert so vorsichtig wie nur möglich zu sein, auch wenn es sich um ihren Bruder handelte, oder gerade weil er es war, beschloss Kora nicht den direkten Weg zu nehmen. Den Weg den sie sich schlug, führte sie durch den Wald. Sie mied Lichtungen und achtete auf Geräuschquellen. Sowohl auf ihre Schritte, als auch auf die von Fremden.

Die Dunkelheit selbst machte ihr nichts aus. Zwar würde sie Fremde verbergen, doch das Gleiche galt für Kora.  
Sobald sie die düstere schemenhafte Silhouette der Weide ausmachen konnte, verharrte sie hinter einem naheliegenden Baum. Die letzten Meter war sie nur sehr langsam vorangekommen. Aller paar Schritte hatte sie innegehalten und gelauscht. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte sie nichts Ungewöhnliches bemerkt.

Das Lachen eines Fuchses, die schauerhaften Rufe eines Kauzes und das beständige Rauschen des Windes im Laub der Bäume, war alles was sie vernahm. Es mochte kurz vor Mitternacht sein, genau konnte Kora es nicht sagen, ihre Uhr war analog und ohne Beleuchtung nicht lesbar. Allerdings hatte sie wohl kaum über eine Stunde bis hierher gebraucht.

Von ihrem Standpunkt aus konnte sie hinter dem Stamm hervor die Wiese mit dem See und der Weide sehen. Ob Lorean sich unter den Zweigen der Weide verbarg?

In ihrem Bauch wurde es eisig, wenn sie auch nur daran dachte, durch den Vorhang der dichten Zweige zu treten. Unbehagen ergriff von ihr besitzt. Nicht dass sie Angst davor hatte ihrem Bruder entgegen zu treten, vielmehr befürchtete sie, dass es nicht ihr Bruder war der dort unter dem Blätterdach ausharrte.

Während sie noch über die Möglichkeit einer Falle nachdachte und ob sie es riskieren sollte oder lieber warten, wurde ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen. Der Wind drehte und kam nun aus der Richtung der Weide. Es roch nach Rauch, nach Tabakrauch.

Kora hatte ihren Bruder seit drei ereignisreichen Jahren nicht gesehen und er trug den Spitznamen Feuerteufel, aber sie war mit ihm aufgewachsen und wenn es etwas gab was er hasste, dann waren das Zigaretten. Er ertrug den Geruch nicht. Wenn schaler Tabakgeruch in Koras Kleidern hing, verzog er bereits das Gesicht, sobald sie in den gleichen Raum trat. Niemals würde er es also unter einer verrauchten Weide aushalten.

Wer auch immer dort unter dem Blätterdach wartete, es war ganz bestimmt nicht Lorean.

Ein Schauer und Gänsehaut krochen über ihren Rücken. Warum hatte er sie hierhergelockt? War das wirklich er gewesen der diese Zettel geschrieben hatte?

Nein, sie mussten aus seiner Hand stammen. Es war unverkennbar sein Schriftbild. Er muss davon gewusst haben. Er wollte sie an seiner Seite, dass stand in seiner Nachricht. Diese Fremden, würden sie ihr etwas antun oder sie entführen?

Ihre Gendanken wurden klar. Sie stopfte alles was sie fühlte in eine Ecke ihres Verstandes und blickte auf die Fakten.  
Lorean hatte sie an Alfea angemeldet, in ihrem Namen. So hatte er jemanden innerhalb der Schule mit der ihm hilfreich hätte werden können. Wahrscheinlich sollte sie als Naive Schwester spionieren und vor lauter Wiedersehensfreude ihm alles anvertrauen.

Der Angriff schien nicht eingeplant gewesen zu sein, zumindest nicht direkt auf sie und schon gar nicht ihre Intervention. Aber selbst wenn sie sich dadurch gegen ihn gestellt hatte und diese Position hielt, mit dem Versprechen einer Aussprache hatte er sie herauslocken können. Er hatte sie benutzt und jetzt wo sie unkontrollierbar wurde, hatte er sie verraten. Sie war nicht mehr als eine Figur auf einem Schachbrett für ihn.

Noch hatte sie keine plausible Idee warum er sie überhaupt bei sich haben wollte, außer Schadenseindämmung, aber sie war ja nicht einmal in der Lage Magie heraufzubeschwören. Gut, das hatte sie nicht daran gehindert den Innenhof abzufackeln.

Jedenfalls hatte sie nunmehr ein großes Problem. Das gesicherte Schulgelände hatte sie verlassen, und wieder hineingelangen würde sie so schnell nicht. Erst wenn die Dämmerung anbricht und die Sonne aufgeht, lässt die Verstärkung der Barriere, die die Schule bei Nacht schützt und vollständig abriegelt, nach und man gelangt wieder hinein. Durch den Tunnel hätte es auch so geklappt, aber die Tür bekam sie niemals auf. Immerhin war sie noch nicht entdeckt wurden.

Es knackte laut neben ihr und eine Hand packte sie am Arm.

„Sie ist hier!“ rief ihr jemand ins Ohr und eine zweite Hand versuchte sie festzuhalten. Kora wusste, wenn die Anderen die der Unbekannte gerufen hatte ebenfalls auftauchten, hätte sie keine Chance. Mit Schwung griff sie mit ihrem freien Arm in die generelle Richtung seines Gesichts und bohrte ihre Finger in alles was ihr Widerstand bot.

Ihre Fingerkuppen drangen in weiches feuchtes Gewebe. Ein gellender Schmerzensschrei entfuhr ihm und Kora nutze seine Unaufmerksamkeit und riss sich los. Dann preschte sie so schnell sie konnte, durch das dichte Unterholz davon.

Zweige und Äste rissen an ihr, sie hatte in der Dunkelheit gerade so Zeit den Bäumen rechtzeitig auszuweichen, für Beiwerk war sie zu schnell. Der Wald wurde zum Glück bald etwas lichter und sie kam besser voran. Hinter ihr hörte sie die alarmierten Rufe ihrer Verfolger. Wenn sie vorher noch an den unguten Absichten ihres Bruders gezweifelt hatte, war sich jetzt sicher. Es würde keine freudigen Familientreffen mehr geben.

Dann fiel es ihr siedend heiß wieder ein, die Barriere. Sie konnte nicht fest mit Indias Hilfe rechnen, es war zu unsicher. Was feststand war der Zeitpunkt, wenn die Barriere fiel und sie wieder hineinlassen würde.

Sollte sie es schaffen ihnen bis zum Morgen zu entwischen, wäre sie gerettet. Es waren sicher noch über fünf Stunden bis die Sonne aufging, diese Zeit konnte sie unmöglich mit fliehen verbringen. Ein sicheres Versteckt, das brauchte sie jetzt. Solange es Dunkel war, sollte das machbar sein. Solange sie nicht länger so laut durch Unterholz stolperte und dabei so laut war, wie ein rasender Elefant.

Sie kam zu dem Fluss, den sie auf der Karte gesehen hatte, mit dem Tunnel aber umgangen war. Das Ufer hing weit über dem gemächlich strömenden Wasser. Einer Eingebung folgend, setzte sich Kora an den Rand, hielt sich fest und ließ sich in das kalte schwarze Wasser sinken.

Die Kälte schockte sie, während ihre Kleidung sich vollzog und an ihre klebte, wurde ihre Haut spürbar taub. Das gurgelnde Wasser reichte ihr glücklicherweise nur bis knapp zum Bauchnabel. Unter ihren Füßen spürte sie steinigen Untergrund, während sie sich vorsichtig am Rand entlang stromaufwärts tastete.

Nach kurzer Zeit hielt sie inne, drei dunkle Silhouetten standen am Fluss, keine zehn Meter von ihrem Versteck entfernt. Sie zwang sich flach und leise zu atmen. Kurz darauf wurden Stimmen hörbar, sie näherten sich ihrer Position.

„Sie ist in der Nähe. Laut den Informationen, kann sie vorerst nicht in die Schule zurück. Wir haben bis Sonnenaufgang Zeit sie zu finden. Vermasselt es nicht, nicht erneut.“

„Ich habe sie im Dunkeln nicht richtig gesehen, sie hat mich überrascht.“ Rechtfertigte sich eine zweite Stimme. Dies musste der Mann sein der Kora gepackt hatte.

„Ach halt die Klappe! Nicht mal ein Mädchen kannst du festhalten. Hättest du einfach gewartet, wäre sie zu uns gekommen. Lorean wird darüber nicht erfreut sein.“ Es folgte eine kurze Pause dann: „Fangen wir sie einfach. Rom überquert den Fluss, die Brücke ist kurz den Fluss hinab. Oslo geht stromaufwärts. Ich gehe Stromabwärts. Informiert mich, wenn ihr etwas findet.“ 

Daraufhin breitete sich Ruhe aus. Bis Kora ein paar sich nähernder Schritte vernahm. In dem Versuch so unsichtbar wie möglich zu werden, presste sie sich noch dichter an die Uferwand. Feuchte Erde kühlte ihre Wange und das Wasser ab ihrem Rumpf tat den Rest. Ihr Kiefer bebte bereits von der Kälte und sie war überzeugt, dass ihre Lippen eine ungesunde Violett Färbung angenommen hatten.

Leise lauschte sie in die Nacht hinein. Die Schritte näherten sich und mit jedem Schritt raste ihr Herz schneller. Kora konnte es in ihrem ganzen Körper schlagen spüren, als würde es die augenscheinlich letzte Lebenszeit nutzen wollen, alle Schläge nachzuholen die es verpassen würde.

Erst als die Schritte langsam leiser wurden, wagte sie es sich etwas zu bewegen. Es wäre Töricht länger im Wasser zu bleiben, sonst würde sie zu stark auskühlen und wäre praktisch wehrlos.

Der einzige Ort an dem man sie vorerst nicht suchen würden, war der an dem sie bereits gewesen waren. Nur würde auch die Weide nicht lange sicher sein, markierte sie doch bestimmt den Treffpunkt, sollten alle drei nichts finden. Das Risiko bei der Weide überrascht zu werden, wollte Kora nicht eingehen. Von jemandem aus Alfea erwischt zu werden klang immer noch besser, als den drei Gestalten noch einmal über den Weg zu laufen.

Sie würde versuchen die Schule zu erreichen, trotz Barriere, hoffentlich würde sie sich dort verstecken können oder Notfalls um Hilfe rufen. Wenn sie vorher alles richtig verstanden hatte, befand sich nur einer im Gebiet nach dem Fluss, sie sollte sich zwar nicht drauf verlassen, dass es so blieb, aber es machte Kora Hoffnung.

Mit bleischweren Beinen watete sie durch den Fluss. Er wurde in der Mitte etwas tiefer und auch die Strömung nahm zu, sodass sie gezwungen war ein Stück zu schwimmen. Mehr des kalten Wassers drang an ihre Haut.

Steif von der Kälte hievte sie sich unter großer Anstrengung aus dem Wasser. Ihre tauben Finger gruben sich unangenehm in die Erde und ihre Muskeln brannten. Mit dem Verlangen zu Keuchen, aber dem Zwang ruhig zu verweilen, rollte sie sich auf den Rücken und nutze einen Moment der Ruhe zur Erholung. Über sich konnte sie die Sterne durch die Zweige glitzern sehen, da der Mond nicht schien, leuchteten sie umso deutlicher. Der Augenblick war so friedlich und doch erinnerten sie das Zittern ihres Körpers, dass sie weitermachen musste.

In höchster Alarmbereitschaft schlich Kora durch den Wald. Ihre Beine waren zu taub, um den Weg einfach zu sprinten und laut würde es auch sein. So kam sie beinah lautlos voran, wenn auch vergleichsweise langsam. Vor ihr stand ein großer Baum, eine massive Eiche. Einer der Wächterbäume die im Kreis um Alfea angeordnet waren. Sie hatte Alfea beinah erreicht, sich jetzt zu verstecken kam nicht mehr in Frage. Im Angesicht ihres Zustands, war es ihr Gleich was auf sie zukam, wenn sie von einem der Studenten oder Lehrer entdeckt würde.

Ein Knacken Rechts von Kora erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie kniff die Augenzusammen und machte eine Silhouette aus. Jemand stand dort und schien innezuhalten. Kalter Schweiß trat auf Koras Stirn, als dieser jemand begann sich auf sie zuzubewegen.

Der Evolution für Adrenalin dankend, sprintete sie los. Es war unglaublich zäh, zuletzt war es ihr so ergangen, als sie hohes Fieber hatte und versuchte aufzustehen. Ihr ganzer Körper protestierte. Grimmig bohrte sie ihre Fingernägel in ihre Haut, als sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten fasste. Der Gegenschmerz fokussierte ihre Sinne und unter Zwang eilte sie weiter.

Hinter sich konnte sie weitere Schritte ausmachen. Dann zischte etwas durch die Luft an ihrem Kopf vorbei. Ein blitzender Schatten. Das Geräusch beunruhigte Kora ungemein, Motivation genug noch schneller zu rennen. Ein weites Geschoss schlug neben ihr in einen Baumstamm, Splitter prasselten gegen ihre Haut.  
Ihre Lunge brannte wie Feuer und ihre Beine schienen aus Gummi zu bestehen. Die Baumstämme zogen an ihr vorbei und ihre Äste versuchten wieder Kora festzuhalten.

Etwas streifte ihre Wade, es war ein schmerzhaftes Ziepen. Wärme floss zu ihrem Knöchel hinab, es war ein starker Kontrast zu ihrer sonst eisigen Haut.

Verzweifelt stieß Kora einen Ruf aus, es klang verzerrt in ihren eigenen Ohren. Jemand musste sie gehört haben, sie musste nah an der Schule sein. Es musste einfach so sein.

Ungebremst knallte Kora in eine Wand. Die Barriere. Ohne sich groß um die zusätzlichen Sterne in ihrem Sichtfeld zu kümmern, fuhr sie herum. Das Kaninchen mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Ihr Verfolger kam nun langsam näher. Er wusste genau, dass sie in der Falle saß. Ihr fehlte die Kraft an der Barriere entlang zu sprinten. Sie konnte ihm nicht entkommen… dass hieß nicht das sie aufgab. Kora knurrte ihn an, wenn er ihr zu nah kam würde sie sich immer noch wehren können. Sie dachte an das Messer in ihrem Stiefel und ihre Hand zuckte instinktiv. Zuvor hatte sie es im Eifer des Gefechts vergessen, aber jetzt würde sie es einsetzten können, vorausgesetzt ihre kalten Finger könnten es halten.

„Was wollt ihr?“ spuckte sie ihm keuchend entgegen, ein verzweifelter Versuch Zeit zu gewinnen.

Ein leises Lachen schallte zu ihr herüber, doch er ließ sich nicht darauf ein. Dann änderte sich seine Haltung, alarmiert eilte er auf Kora zu. Deren Welt nach hinten kippte. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie sich mit ihrem Rücken gegen die Barriere gepresst, bis diese plötzlich nachgab und sie hindurchfiel. Sie schlug hart auf und sämtliche Luft wurde aus ihrer Lunge gepresst.

Neben ihr stand jemand, packte sie, schleifte sie hinein und löschte gerade rechtzeitig die leuchtende Sigille, die das Loch in der Barriere offenhielt. Die Barriere war wieder Intakt, sie war in Sicherheit.

Dieser Jemand war Kora seltsam vertraut. „India?“ wollte Kora ungläubig wissen.

„Jetzt tu doch nicht so überrascht, inzwischen ist es doch normal, dass ich dich rette.“ India zog Kora auf die Beine und beide starrten in den finsteren Wald. Der Fremde war in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

„Komm, schnell bevor uns jemand entdeckt.“ Die warme Hand drängte sie zur Bewegung. Ohne Widerstand ließ sich Kora durch den restlichen Wald ziehen. Als dieser schlagartig aufhörte und sie ins Freie stolperten, konnte Kora ihr Glück kaum fassen. Sie nahm India fest ihn den Arm.

„Danke.“ Flüsterte sie leise.

„Kein Ding, sobald ich den Zettel gesehen hatte, wusste ich, dass du mit Sicherheit Hilfe brauchst. Vorerst genug davon, wir müssen schnell hier weg. Du warst nicht gerade leise und du bist ein Eisklotzt. Sicher das Feuer deine Magie ist?“ Sie gluckste und Kora schnaubte erledigt.

Das Schulgelände bei Nacht wahrte einen anderen Zauber als am Tag. Die Dächer schimmerten unter dem wenigen Sternenlicht. Das Spiel des Lichts war fesselnd und Kora, in einem zunehmend dämmrigeren Zustand, musste sich mit aller Macht darauf konzentrieren leise zu sein und India zu folgen. Diese brachte sie zielstrebig durch ein offenes Fenster in das Treppenhaus. Sobald sie im Haus waren, wurde Kora wohliger. Hier wehte kein Wind und die nächtliche Kälte war ausgesperrt.

Das Ziel war wieder erwarten nicht ihr Zimmer, sondern die Therme. India öffnete die Tür und Kora sah sich mit der Sauna konfrontiert.

„Okay, raus aus den nassen Sachen und geh rein. Ich hole uns Handtücher.“ Schon war India wieder verschwunden.

Mit zitternden Armen brauchte Kora störend lang, um sich zu entkleiden. Den triefenden Haufen Kleidung ließ sie unbeachtet liegen, bevor sie die Quelle der Wärme betrat. Sobald der heiße Dampf sie einhüllte, ging es ihr besser. Schnell spülte und wischte sie eine der Steinbänke ab und setzte sich. Die Luft kam schwer in ihre Lungen und dichter Nebel umhüllte sie. Es roch nach Eukalyptus.

Die Tür öffnete sich und India betrat ebenfalls die Sauna. Sie nahm auf der Bank neben Kora Platz. Die fordernde Stille die folgte, galt Kora. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug begann sie zu sprechen. Nach dieser Nacht war sie India eine endlich eine Erklärung schuldig.

„Du hast den Zettel ja bereits gelesen. Er erschien in der Nacht des Angriffs. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Es war immerhin mein Bruder, ich bin mit ihm groß geworden. Wenn ich von dem Treffen berichtet hätte, wäre ich ihm womöglich nie wieder begegnet. Mir war es nicht möglich wirklich zu glauben, welche Rolle er im Krieg einnimmt.“, gestand Kora ruhig, ein wenig Schuld schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Aber du hättest doch trotzdem was sagen können. Ich wäre mitgekommen.“ Kam es vorwurfsvoll von India.

Kora seufzte: „Das hätte ich auch fast.“

„Ab sofort keine potentiell gefährlichen Geheimnisse mehr, abgemacht?", verhandelte India.

„Gut… abgemacht.“ Kora lehnte sich zurück und sah den tanzenden Dampfwolken zu.

Dann erzählte sie, was es mit ihrer Aufnahme an Alfea zu tun hatte und ihr Schlüsse bezüglich Lorean. Ab und zu fiel ein Tropfen heißes Wasser von der Decke und rann an ihr hinab. Nicht mehr in unmittelbarer Gefahr und alle Geheimnisse los, ließ die Anspannung in ihr nach und Wellen der Erschöpfung schlugen über ihr zusammen.

Nach einer langen Weile des Schweigens, brach India die Stille: „Ist dir wieder warm?“

Ein Nicken war alles was sie als Antwort erhielt. „Dann sollten wir jetzt hier raus, ich habe keine Lust, dass wir doch noch erwischt werden.“

Kora drehte sich zu ihr und fragte leise: „Dann wirst du nichts verraten?“

„Nein. Es war anstrengend genug leise zu sein, das mache ich nicht zunichte.“, versicherte ihr India und Kora atmete erleichtert auf.

Die Luft draußen war angenehm kühl, auf ihrer nun erhitzten Haut. Jetzt bis in ihren Kern erwärmt, ging es Kora wieder gut. Das Wasser im Schwimmbereich glitzerte hypnotisch und durch ein Oberlicht konnten sie den Nachthimmel sehen. Die tropischen Pflanzen am Rand warfen schwarze Schatten, es erweckte in Kora den Eindruck an einem anderen Ort zu sein. Mitten im Urwald, es fehlten nur die unablässigen Geräusche, denn bis auf das leichte Gurgeln des Wassers war es völlig still.

Jetzt wo Kora wieder auf zwei Beinen stand, trat das Ziehen in ihrem Bein wieder in den Vordergrund. Aus der Wunde quoll durch die Belastung erneut warmes Blut, welches sich in einer Pfütze unter ihrem Fuß sammelte. Sie setzte sich und nahm eines der Handtücher, wrang es zusammen und schlang es notdürftig um die Wunde. So würde sie immerhin nicht länger alles vollbluten.

„Weist du ob wir das Krankenzimmer plündern können?“

„Klar, es ist nicht abgeschlossen. Was hast du denn?“ fragte India besorgt.

„Nicht großes, nur ein Riss in der Wade, aber das Blut nervt.“ Beruhigte Kora sie.

„Dann machen wir noch den Zwischenstopp und dann nichts wie ins Bett. Meine Knochen reden schon mit mir.“, brummte India.

Eilig reinigten sie ihre Spuren und wischten das Blut auf. Die verbliebenen Handtücher fanden den Weg in den Wäschekorb. Sobald sie ein paar Schritte den Gang entlang gelaufen waren hielt Kora leise fluchend inne.

„Was ist?“ unterbrach sie India.

„Schau dir den Boden an, eine perfekte Blutspur bis in die Therme…“ Kora beugte sich herunter und begutachtete skeptisch die dunklen Flecke.

„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Hoffentlich kann man es nicht auf uns zurückführen.“ India fasste Kora am Arm und zog sie weiter. Diese schwieg nachdenklich den Rest des Weges.  
Das Krankenzimmer war tatsächlich offen. Es roch nach Seife und Desinfektionsmittel, wodurch eine Mischung entstand, die für Kora in die Kategorie Krankenhaus fiel. Damals im Flur hatte es ebenso Steril gerochen, wenn auch leicht nach Rauch und verbranntem Fleisch.

Beide durchsuchten die Schränke und India wurde fündig: „Hier sind Kompressen! Denkst du das reicht?“

Derweilen setzte sich Kora auf einen Stuhl, knipste die Lampe an und untersuchte ihre Wade genauer. „Es ist nicht besonders tief und nähen kann ich auch nicht, also wird es reichen müssen.“ Stellte sie pragmatisch fest.

India packte das Verbandszeug aus und reichte es Kora, welche sich versorgte. „Das sieht gut aus. Wo hast du das gelernt?“

„Regelmäßige Selbstschulung, als ich noch in einem Glaswerk gearbeitet habe.“ Kora lächelte schief und klebte mit einem Fixierpflaster das Ende der Kompresse fest.

Ein Lächeln von der Brühnetten: „Meine Medizin Kenntnisse sind noch rudimentär.“, sie spielte mit ihrem Anhänger.“ Ich bekomme aber bald alles gelernt über magisches heilen.“

Kora stutze: „Warum nicht eher? Dann könntest du die ganzen geschnittenen Sigillen heilen.“

Ein kurzes Zögern, dann antwortete India: „Damit ich mir dem Wert der Magie bewusst werde. Außerdem ist es sehr kompliziert und es kann viel schiefgehen.“

„Deine Familie ist schon seltsam.“, kam es trocken von Kora.

„Ja das ist sie.“ Indias Blickt ruhte kurz abwesend in die Luft, bevor sie sich fing und feststellte: „Komm, ich bin Müde.“

„Dann geht es dir wie mir.“

Beide ließen erneut alle Spuren verschwinden, so gut es möglich war und schlichen sich daraufhin in ihr Zimmer zurück. Mit einem Stöhnen warf sich India auf ihr Bett und machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe die Decke über sich zu werfen. Kora tat es ihr gleich, wenn auch vorsichtiger. Dann drehte sie sich auf den Rücken, betrachtete kurz ihren Wecker, um dann an die Decke zu starren.

„Wir haben drei Stunden…“ informierte sie India leise. Diese drehte sich nun ebenfalls auf den Rücken. Ein Glucksen wurde laut, Kora war überrascht festzustellen, dass es aus ihrer eigenen Kehle kam. Es war einfach alles so verrückt. Ihr verhaltenes Gelächter steckte ihre Bettnachbarin an. Es dauerte bis sie sich beruhigt hatten und wieder normal atmeten.

„Schlaf gut.“ Kam es leise von rechts.

„Du auch.“ Und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie fest eingeschlafen waren.


	5. Duellanten

Kapitel 5 - Duellanten

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh. Das plärren des Weckers riss Kora aus verworrenen Träumen und sie brauchte kurz um in die Realität zu finden. Dann schlug die Erschöpfung über ihr zusammen und sie stöhnte erschlagen.

Durch die Geräusche ebenfalls munter geworden, setzte sich eine sehr verschlafen aussehende India neben ihr auf. Ihre Haare waren ein einziges Vogelnest und es wollte ihr nicht recht gelingen die Augen zu öffnen. Kora war sich sicher, dass sie einen ähnlich lädierten Anblick bot, wenn sie nicht sogar schlimmer dreinblickte.

Als Beide nach ausgiebiger Restaurierung, damit man ihnen ihr nächtliches Rendezvous nicht ansah, ihr Zimmer verließen, stießen sie mit den anderen drei Zimmerbewohnern zusammen und gingen geschlossen zum Frühstück. Doch erst als Grieselda uninteressiert an ihrem Tisch vorbeischritt, konnte Kora aufatmen. Es schien so als wären sie unentdeckt davongekommen. 

„Hey.“ Kora stupste ihre verschlafende Nachbarin. Indias Gesicht tauchte aus ihrer dritten Tasse Kaffee. „Scheint alles gut.“

„Noch, das bleibt hoffentlich so.“ grummelte India leise und nahm einen großen Schluck. Der Schlafmangen schien ihr mehr zu zusetzten als Kora, welche sich nach ihrer dritten Tasse Kaffee in einem annähernd normalen Zustand befand.

„Hey ihr beiden, “ Jenny schaltete sich dazwischen, ihre dunklen Augen glitzerten munter. „Heute Nachmittag gibt es ein Volleyballturnier, seid ihr nach dem Unterricht dabei?“

Der Zusatz bei Professor Palladium fiel Kora siedend heiß ein und sie brummte resigniert. „Kann nicht, Strafarbeit bei Palladium.“ 

„Warte, du hast Strafarbeiten dafür bekommen?“, fragte Charlie bestürzt.

„Wir beide.“, warf India ein und ergänzte dann wahrheitsgemäß: „Aber Kora hat es heftiger erwischt.“

Kora murrte: „Ich darf Rapunzel die ganze Woche sehen. Wenn ich das Vergnügen nicht schon im Unterricht habe, dann wenigstens danach. Nur das Wochenende bleibt verschont.“

Ihr Sarkasmus brachte India zum Grinsen. „Wenn es dir so viel Freude bereitet, ist mein Mitleid wohl fehl am Platz.“   
Der finstere Blick den Kora ihr zuwarf, verbreiterte das Grinsen nur und Indias Grübchen vertieften sich.

In diesem Moment stand Professor Palladium von seinem Platz von der Empore auf, strich sich durch das lange Haar und verließ den Saal. Ein vielsagender Blick zwischen Kora und India und der Schlafmangel tat den Rest. Beide begannen zu glucksen und Kora verschluckte sich prompt an ihrem Getränk. 

Das Lachen sollte ihnen jedoch schnell wieder vergehen. Der Tag war mehr als anstrengend und nach den Stunden bei Grieselda, welche Kora misstrauisch beäugte, fand sich Kora in einer ausgelaugten Stimmung wieder. Der Unterricht bei Professor Wizgiz raubte ihr dann die letzten Kräfte und allein der Gedanke, nicht ihrem Bett, sondern stattdessen weiteren anstrengenden Stunden bei Palladium entgegenzublicken, ließ sie in einem frostigen Gemütszustand zurück. Zumal sie im Unterricht wieder herbe Enttäuschungen erfahren durfte. 

Es lag ein Berg vor ihr, an Dingen die sie nicht verstand oder nicht beherrschte. Sie war gerade erst am Anfang zu begreifen, was sie überhaupt noch nicht wusste. Es nagte an ihr, an ihrem Stolz und obwohl sie hier erst lernen sollte, hatte sie den Eindruck nicht mitzukommen. 

Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit holte sie ihren Stundenplan hervor. Wenn sie es richtig anging konnte sie jeden Tag regelmäßig die Bibliothek besuchen und dort hoffentlich lernen, was ihr noch fehlte.

Ihre Entschlossenheit hielt auch dann noch an, als sie die große Glastür öffnete und in das warme Gewächshaus trat.  
Die humide Luft, die normalerweise ein unangenehmes Hitzegefühl ausgelöst hätte, sorgte vielmehr für das Gegenteil. Eine wohlige Wärme ergriff von ihr Besitz und sie spürte, dass sie unwillkürlich lächelte. Es war ihr bereits in der Therme aufgefallen, wo sie die Wärme auch ungemein genossen hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, vor Alfea so empfunden zu haben. Ohne Zweifel eine Begleiterscheinung ihrer neuen Verbindung zur Magie.

Scheinbar verspätete sich der Elb und so setzte sie sich zu Füßen des Baumes, auf dem sie zuletzt gesessen hatte. Es war ein schöner Platz, und sie konnte verstehen warum er von Palladium auserkoren wurde.  
Kora hob den Kopf und schaute durch das lichte Blattwerk. Gedämpfte Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Glasdach und dann lückenhaft durch die Blätter über ihr. Langsam driftete sie davon und verlor sich im dem Anblick der sich ihr bot. Seit langer Zeit und trotz der Strapazen der letzten Tage fühlte sie sich ausgeglichen.  
Vielleicht lag es am fehlenden Schlaf oder an dem vielen Adrenalin der vergangenen Nacht, jedenfalls fühlte sie sich so gut, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es brachte sie dazu die Ruhe die sie jetzt hatte, geschärft wahrzunehmen und zu achten.

Bis eine bekannte Stimme sie in die Gegenwart zurück riss, als würde sie an einer Angelschnur zurück an Land gezogen.

„-… Hallo?“ Professor Palladiums große Silhouette hatte sich vor ihr aufgebaut und raubte ihr das Licht.

„Hi.“, grüßte Kora etwas stumpf. Bevor er weiter auf sie hinabblicken konnte, stand sie auf und klopfte sich den Schmutz von der langen Hose. Lang, obwohl es recht warm war, da sie den Verband zu verbergen suchte. Sie fasste sich und stellte nüchtern fest: „Sagten sie nicht direkt nach dem Unterricht?“ 

Er überging sie gekonnt: „Komm, bevor ich deine Zeit verlängere.“ Und schon lief er den kleinen Erdpfad durch das dichte Grün voraus. Kora sah zu, dass sie ihm folgte, denn das er seine Drohung wahr machte, glaubte sie sofort. Außerdem wollte sie ihm auf keinen Fall eine Angriffsfläche bieten, es war auch so schon belastend genug.

Sein Weg führte sie zum Ende des Gewächshauses und in einen mit Glaswänden separierten Nebenabschnitt. In diesem lagerten viele Tische und Regale mit Töpfen und Pflanzen, sowie kleinen Setzlingen, allerlei Werkzeuge und Material. Ein süßlicher intensiver Duft hang in der Luft, einige der blühenden Pflanzen die von der Decke hingen mussten ihn verströmen.

Vor einem der Tische hielten sie und Palladium drehte sich um. „Mit Rücksichtnahme auf deine Talente kannst du die Liste abarbeiten. Wenn du fertig bist kontrolliere ich alles und du kannst gehen.“ Er schnippte und eine kleine Rolle materialisierte sich in der Luft. Kora wurde unwohl, wenn sich ihre Aufgabenliste zusammenrollen ließ war das kein gutes Omen. 

Sie sollte Recht behalten. Es kostete sie viel Mühe ihre Gesichtszüge nicht entgleisen zu lassen, als sie die Liste mental durchging. War sie sich doch sicher, dass er jede ihrer Regungen genauestens studierte. Ob es ihm Vergnügen bereitete? Vermutlich.

„Wenn du etwas brauchst, ich bin nebenan oder in meinem Arbeitszimmer.“ Seine Augen blitzen und schon drehte er sich um und verschwand. 

Sobald die Luft rein war, fluchte Kora erst einmal leise, bevor sie loslegte. Damit würde er sie nicht einschüchtern oder gar dazu bringen ihn aufzusuchen um zu verhandeln. Nein, sie würde es durchziehen. Es waren schließlich keine komplizierten Aufgaben, Arbeitstechnisch waren sie erstaunlich simple. Ohne Zweifel um sie weiter zu provozieren. Funktionierte es? Absolut. Würde sie es zugeben? Nicht über ihre Zunge, ihr Stolz machte es ihr unmöglich. 

Jeder Punkt auf der Liste schien sich unendlich lang zu ziehen. Es wurde langsam Dunkel draußen und Kora war noch mit einem widerspenstigen Gesträuch mit Dornen beschäftigt. Es sollte entfernt werden und nun, nachdem sie es weitestgehend zurückgeschnitten hatte, machte sie sich daran die Wurzel mit einem Spaten aus dem Erdreich zu bergen. Leider war das gar nicht so einfach. 

Die Version von _over the rainbow_ , die sie seit geraumer Zeit wechselnd summte oder sang, klang inzwischen nicht mehr so ausgeglichen und harmonisch. Ein deutlich aggressiver Unterton hatte sich eingeschlichen, während sie mit dem Spaten auf den Wurzeln herumhackte. Ihre Arme brannten vor Anstrengung und sie unterbrach kurz ihre Plackerei, um sich die Haare wieder zusammen zu binden. Sie hatten sich erneut gelöst und waren ihr ins Gesicht gefallen.

Dann endlich, es mochte bereits Mitternacht sein, löste sich das Ungetüm aus dem Boden und sie hob es mit einem Triumphschrei in die Höhe. Leider hatte sie während sie wütete ihre Umgebung völlig ausgeblendet.

Professor Palladium stand im Türrahmen und starrte sie, beide Augenbrauen weit oben, perplex an. Kora ließ die Wurzel wieder sinken und spürte, wie sie noch ein bisschen Röter wurde, als sie durch die Arbeit ohnehin schon war. 

Der Anblick den sie bot, konnte sie sich nur zu gut ausmalen. Verstaubte, teilweise nasse Kleidung, sehr wahrscheinlich Schmutz im Gesicht, eine der Wurzeln hatte, als sie weggeschnippst war, einen Schwall Erde in Koras Richtung geschleudert und die Spuren davon sah man sicherlich noch. Zerzaustes Haar und einige wilde Strähnen, die ihr erneut vor den Augen hangen. Sie richtete sich schnell auf und versuchte ihren Fauxpas zu überspielen:  
„Gut, dass sie da sind. Wo soll ich die Wurzel lagern, mit zu dem anderen Gestrüpp in die Ecke dort?“ Kora deutete auf den Haufen unter einem der Tische.

Er schien sich gefangen zu haben und antwortete in seinem üblichen harten Tonfall, den er nur für sie einstudiert zu haben schien. Wenn sie daran dachte wie melodisch und warm er gesungen hatte, war es kaum zu glauben, dass beide Laute dieselbe Quelle hatten. „Leg sie zum Rest der Pyracatha coccinea. Das würde dann vorerst genügen.“ Dann inspizierte der Elb kurz den Raum, bevor er sich wieder ihr zuwandte. „Du kannst gehen, bis Morgen zur selben Zeit.“ 

Erleichtert schnappte sich Kora ihr Zeug, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte und verschwand. Ihr Weg führte sie schnurgerade in die Waschräume, wo sie sich schnell duschte, um dann so viel Schlaf wie möglich zu bekommen. 

India schlief bereits tief und fest und Kora beneidete sie um jede Minute zusätzlichen Schlaf, blieb aber leise, bemüht sie nicht zu wecken. Sobald ihr Kopf in ihr Kissen sank, eroberte erlösende Schwärze ihr Bewusstsein.

Der nächste Tag verlief ganz ähnlich, wie der vorhergehende. Kora schaffte es mehr schlecht als recht durch den Unterricht, nur um dann bei Professor Palladium im Gewächshaus aufzuschlagen und allerlei Plackerei zu absolvieren. Wenigstens hatte sie es zwischendurch in die Bibliothek geschafft und dort ein paar nützliche Dinge in Erfahrung gebracht, sowie ein paar möglicherweise hilfreiche Bücher ausgeborgt. 

Eins lag regelmäßig, wenn es sich anbot, ausgebreitet in lesbarer Nähe. Wenn Kora also Unkraut aus einem Blumentopf klaubte, konnte sie so nebenbei ein paar Zeilen studieren. Das machte sie zwar langsamer, aber sie bezweifelte sowieso, jemals vor Mitternacht fertig zu werden. 

Palladium wusste was er tat und sie würde hier nicht mehr am selben Tag herausgehen, egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte. Ein Blick auf ihre heutige Liste war Beweis genug gewesen. Wieso also sollte sie die Zeit nicht anders nutzen, die gesamte Arbeit zu verrichten war schließlich nicht möglich.

Die verzauberten Bücher, wurden nicht so einfach schmutzig und die Feuchtigkeit schadete ihnen auch nicht. Solange sie sich nicht von dem Elb erwischen ließ, befand sich alles im Lot.

In dem Buch _die elementarste Betrachtung der Magie_ ging es um die Grundlagen der Grundlagen. Der Stoff wurde dabei soweit aufgeschlüsselt, dass Kora einigermaßen hinterherkam. Es war alles gar nicht so schwer, wenn es richtig erklärt wurde und nicht als gegeben angenommen. Zeitweilen holte sie sogar ihr Notizheft heraus um etwas zu notieren, zum Beispiel dann, wenn sie weitere Fragen zu dem Thema hatte.

Was sie am meisten Faszinierte war, dass es so viele verschiedene Formen der Magie gab. Sie ließen sich zwar alle in lose Kategorien einordnen, die ungefähr den Unterrichtsfächern entsprachen, aber sie waren doch von Grund auf verschieden. Ähnliches hatte sie aus erster Hand während des Initiationsrituals beobachten können. 

In dem Buch wurde auch einiges darüber beschrieben. Bereits im Erbgut wird determiniert, wie sich die Magie letztendlich äußern würde, in diesem selbst konnte es jedoch bisher noch nicht nachgewiesen werden. Nach der Initialisierung zeigt es sich dann, sowie auch bestimme Familien für bestimmte Fähigkeiten prädestiniert sind. Was erklärte, dass sie wie ihr Bruder eine Spezialisierung für Feuer hatte.  
_  
-Dass die Fähigkeit eines Kindes einer Familie, ohne jegliche vorhergehende magische Verwandtschaft, zutage tritt, ist ausgeschlossen. Sämtliche Magier haben einen Teil der alten Völker oder Wesen in sich, nur dadurch sind sie in der Lage Magie zu kanalisieren.-_

Das würde bedeuten, dass vielleicht ihre Großeltern Magier waren, oder sogar ihre Urgroßeltern. Kora hatte keinen Kontakt zum Rest ihrer Familie, sie wusste nicht einmal ob es einen Rest gab. Ihre Eltern hatten nie darüber gesprochen und bis vor kurzem, hatte sie es nicht hinterfragt. Bei der Beerdigung war sie zu abgelenkt gewesen und danach hatte sie andere Probleme, wie plötzliche Selbstständigkeit auf allen Ebenen. Wenn ihre Eltern nun doch aber Magier gewesen waren? Hatten sie es gewusst? Sie verbannte die störenden Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Lektüre.

Evokation fiel Kora am leichtesten. Nicht das sie gut war, aber sie war nicht ganz so miserabel, wie in allen anderen Fächern. In einem unbeobachteten Moment testete sie sogar einige Passagen des zweiten Buchs _Grundlagen der Evokation Bd. 1_ mit kleinen Erfolgen. So gelang es ihr, Wärme in ihren Händen zu konzentrieren und zu bündeln. Nichts Großes, aber sie konnte es deutlich spüren. 

Was sie dadurch auch fühlte, war Hoffnung. Sie war nicht völlig unbegabt und sie hatte die Möglichkeit zu lernen und zu üben. Langsam und stetig würde sie sich verbessern.

Pünktlich um Mitternacht tauchte Professor Palladium auf. Kora hatte damit gerechnet und bereits alle Bücher sicher verstaut, sowie die letzte Stunde durchgearbeitet. Als er nun wieder in der Tür stand konnte sie nicht anders und fragte impertinent: „Schlafen sie eigentlich?“ 

Sein Gesicht spiegelte seinen innerlichen Konflikt. Einerseits war er Lehrer und dafür bestimmt Fragen zu beantworten, andererseits mochte er sie nicht. Der Lehrer gewann schließlich. „Wie du auch. Allerdings brauche ich nicht so viel davon, mir reichen fünf Stunden zur Genüge.“

Gut für ihn, ihr reichten die wenigen Stunden die sie seinetwegen hatte keineswegs. Ihm das nicht genauso entgegenzuwerfen war schwieriger als gedacht. Ihr blieben immerhin ein paar Tage in der Woche zur Regeneration und die wollte sie nicht durch einen dummen Kommentar verlieren. Stattdessen nickte sie registrierend und nahm sich ihren Rucksack.

„Dann bis Morgen.“, sagte sie ein wenig bitter und ging. Als sie im Begriff war die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, bildete sie sich ein, ein leises „Bis Morgen.“ zu vernehmen.

  
*  


Am Frühstückstisch wartete India bereits auf Kora und fragte sie beinahe vorwurfsvoll: „Wo warst du?“

Kora setzte sich neben sie, begann sich von allem etwas aufzutun und schenkte sich Tee und Kaffee ein, während sie antwortete: „In der Bibliothek, ich habe ein paar Bücher getauscht und etwas nachschlagen. Wusstest du das gestresste Koalas einen Schluckauf bekommen?“

Die Brühnette schnaubte. „Nein, bisher nicht. Bist du etwa dafür früher aufgestanden?“

„Nein, ich habe nur so viel nachzuholen. Langsam fällt mir auf, wieviel ich eigentlich nicht weiß.“ Ein Seufzen kam über Koras Lippen, nur kannte India sie inzwischen gut genug, sodass ihr das Glitzern der Neugier in den honigfarbenen Iriden auffiel.

„Ich an deiner Stelle wäre spätestens bei der riesigen Bibliothek stutzig geworden.“, brachte India ein.

„Sonst ist mir Alfea etwas zu überdimensioniert, aber die Bibliothek ist großartig. Für Büchersammlungen gibt es kein zu umfassend.“, schwärmte Kora und India schüttelte ihr Haupt.

Dann schaltete sich Jenny, bei dem Wort Bibliothek war sie hellhörig geworden, dazwischen: „Da kann ich Kora nur zustimmen. Schon allein aufgrund der riesigen Sammlung an alten Büchern und Schriften ist Alfea als Schule bestens geeignet.“

„Bitte fang nicht wieder damit an wie wunderbar Alfea ist.“, kam es mürrisch von Diana. Ihre Augenringe gruben sich tief in ihr Gesicht und sie sah, wie sonst auch, ausgelaugt und müde aus. Sobald man sie allerdings darauf ansprach, zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und bei ihr war jegliches nachbohren zwecklos. 

Charlie stimmte ihr zu: „Bitte verschone uns. Nichts für ungut.“

Das hatte Jenny einen kleinen Dämpfer versetzt, denn sie rechtfertigte sich ruhig: „Es ist halt so.“ Damit schien das Thema für sie beendet und sie wandte sich abweisend ihrem Essen zu. 

India drehte sich zu Kora, als wäre ihr gerade etwas in den Sinn gekommen. „Brauchst du eigentlich jemanden zum Üben?“

„Wenn das ein Angebot war, gern. Aber bitte woanders als in der Bibliothek. Für dich mag das gehen, aber ich habe das Gefühl Barbatea häutet mich, wenn ich tatsächlich Flammen beschwöre.“, unterbreitete Kora ihr Anliegen.

„Wir haben zwar beide nicht viel Zeit, aber ab und zu geht klar. Bevor wir ein zweites Alexandria inszenieren, bin ich sogar bereit die Bibliothek zu verlassen.“, akzeptierte India den Vorschlag.

Kora hätte direkt von dem Angebot Gebrauch machen sollen. Nachdem sie in Grieseldas Unterricht bei dem aufrechterhalten eines Schildes scheiterte, sah sie sich nun mit Professor Palladium konfrontiert. Dieser schien mit ihren Bemühungen in den Zweikämpfen nicht besonders zufrieden zu sein. 

Die Stunde fand in der unterirdischen Trainingshalle, sie ähnelte dem Evokationsraum im Turm, statt. Die Eröffnung von Professor Palladium, dass er kurzgesagt Grieseldas Unterricht, aufgrund der Situation weiterführen würde, ließ Kora leise aufstöhnen. Es sollte eine fachübergreifende Vorbereitung werden und kurz darauf sah sie sich einer unbekannten Mitstudentin gegenüber. Sie stellte sich kurz vor, Ellinor, bevor sie dazu überging mit Kora den Boden zu wischen.

Gerade landete Kora erneut, von einer knorrigen Wurzel getroffen, mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden. Es war nicht das erste Mal und sie war überzeugt, morgen anhand ihrer blauen Flecken zu wissen wie oft genau sie das Vergnügen gehabt hatte.

Ihre Partnerin fuhr sie genervt an. „Versuch es doch wenigstens.“

Kora rappelte sich hoch und knurrte: „Ich mache das sicher nicht mit Absicht, ich bin kein Masochist.“ Das Ellinor hingegen eine sadistische Ader hatte, stand fest. 

Doch alles was Koras Versuche ergaben, konnte nur als heiße Luft gewertet werden. Wortwörtlich. Allerding nahmen ihre Geschicklichkeit im Ausweichen immer weiter zu, darin suchte sie die Motivation weiterzumachen. Zu ihrem Ärger bewegte sich Professor Palladium, als Aufseher durch die Reihen und nun ausgerechnet auf Kora zu. 

„Wir sollten weitermachen.“ Ellinor, die nur sehr leise und vorsichtig sprach, stellte sich wieder gegenüber von Kora in Ausgangsposition auf. 

Widerwillig tat Kora es ihr gleich, sich dem Blick auf jeder ihrer Bewegungen bewusst. Unbehaglich drehte sie sich seitlich, ging leicht in die Knie und hob die Hände vor die Brust. Es störte sie sich so offensichtlich zu blamieren und ihr mehr als angeschlagener Stolz rumorte, bei dem Gedanken wieder zu Fall gebracht zu werden. Vor allem wenn der Elb zusah.

Ihr Gegenüber war ebenso entschlossen wie Kora, denn als sie begann, kam der Angriff schneller und heftiger als zuvor. Ranken brachen aus ihren Armen und schossen auf Kora zu, sodass diese keine Chance hatte ihrerseits anzugreifen. Sie wich nach rechts und links aus, wurde jedoch von einer Ranke am Fuß zum straucheln gebracht. 

Nicht in der Lage ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten, vollführte Kora eine zweifelhafte Hechtrolle über die restlichen Ranken hinweg. Dadurch kam sie etwas dichter an ihrer Gegnerin und während diese sich noch erholen wollte, versuchte Kora es mit einem Angriff. 

Durch ihr Training war sie inzwischen besser in der Lage, die Quelle in ihr zu lokalisieren. Ein unterbewusstes Wallen unter ihrer Haut, welches ihr vorher nie aufgefallen war. Fast wie die Wellen am Meer. Es brauchte viel Konzentration es auszumachen und dann hervorbrechen zu lassen. Auch jetzt fühlte Kora die Wärme, fasste sie und ließ sie emporsteigen. Nur anstatt sie einfach in die Luft zu schicken, in Erwartung eines Flammenstoßes, packte sie eine der Ranken und entlud sämtliche geballte Hitze.

Das Feuer fraß sich hungrig durch das feuchte Holz. Der Geruch nach Pflanzensaft und verbranntem Holz erfüllte die Luft. Je weiter sich Koras Angriff fort fraß, desto mehr kühlte er ab. Dennoch ihre Gegenüber erkannte die Gefahr zu spät.

Es drang vor bis zum Ausgangspunkt der Ranke, Ellinors Arm. Diese schrie auf und zuckte gequält zurück, den Arm schützend an die Brust gepresst. Sofort zogen sich die Ranken zurück und sie stoppten.

Professor Palladium, der die ganze Zeit vom Rand aus zugesehen hatte, kam zu ihnen. Auf der Haut des Arms war ein Münzgroßer Fleck auszumachen, der aus einer einzigen Brandblase zu bestehen schien. Rings herum lief die Haut bereits knallrot an, es sah aus als hätte sie sich heftig verbrüht. 

Kora war hin und hergerissen. Es tat ihr schon leid die andere verletzt zu haben, allerdings konnte sie die Genugtuung über ihren Erfolg nicht wirklich unterbinden. Sie verbarg es geschickt und konzentrierte sich auf einen neutralen bis zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hast du extra so getan als könntest du nichts, um mich dann ernsthaft zu erwischen?“, fauchte Ellinor jetzt vorwurfsvoll. Die zarte Stimme war auf einmal erstaunlich wütend und ihr schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht starrte Kora entgegen. Jetzt brach sie auch noch in Tränen aus und wandte sich an Professor Palladium.

Es stimmte, sie alle waren dazu angewiesen wurden einen Schild aufrechtzuerhalten. Da Kora diese Fähigkeit nicht vollbrachte, trug sie die Konsequenzen ohne zu kämpfen. Das Ellinor es Kora aus Arroganz gleichgetan hatte, weil sie keine ernstzunehmende Gefahr darstellte, war ihr gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Der Versuch sich zu rechtfertigen, wurde von Professor Palladium unterbrochen.

„Ihr solltet den Schild konstant aufrechterhalten, um Verletzungen wie diese zu vermeiden.“, erinnerte er streng, bevor seine melodische Stimme weich wurde. „Geh bitte in den Krankenflügel und lass dich versorgen.“ 

In Anbetracht ihrer eigenen Blessuren musterte Kora ihr Werk neutral. Sie hatte sich, als sie noch im Glaswerk gearbeitet hatte, schlimmere Verbrennungen zugezogen. Die Tränen Ellinors ließen sie dementsprechend ebenfalls kalt.

„Ich werde mit dir weiterüben.“, unterbrach sie der Elb in ihren Gedanken. Er fasste sein Haar zu einem Zopf zusammen.

Kora erstarrte und schaute ihn ungläubig an. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, dass auch sie vorerst entspannen und ihre Wunden lecken könnte. 

Ihm war es Ernst, denn er stellte sich bereits auf und so ging sie mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch zu ihrer Ausgangsposition. Er würde sie nicht ernsthaft verletzten, damit redete sie sich Mut zu und blickte entschlossen zu ihrem neuen Gegner. Professor Palladium nickte ihr zu, als Zeichen, dass sie anfangen konnte. 

Sie hatte ihn erst einmal kämpfen sehen und wusste nicht so recht, wie sie ihn einzuordnen hatte. Außer natürlich, dass er absolut nicht ihrem Level entsprach. Wollte er es, würde sie demnächst im Krankensaal einziehen.

Sobald Kora den ersten Schritt in seine Richtung tat, erfuhr sie aus erster Hand, weshalb Nahkämpfer keine Chance gegen Magier aus der Entfernung hatten. Es hagelte Flüche und Zauber in ihre Richtung. Während sie jedoch jedem knapp auswich, schaffte sie es nie eine Lücke abzupassen, um einen Schritt in Palladiums Richtung zu tätigen. Es war ein zappeliger Tanz den sie vollführte, in dem Versuch nicht getroffen zu werden.

Goldgrüne Lichtblitze zuckten an ihr vorbei und sie wusste, dass er lediglich mit ihr spielte. Wenn er es wöllte, würde er diese Farce beenden.

Ihr Gegenüber war um einiges Stärker als sie, mit reiner Kraft konnte sie ihn nicht bezwingen. Also brauchte sie etwas Anderes…

Indias Sigillen schossen Kora durch den Kopf, dafür würde sie jedoch eine Ablenkung brauchen. Es war nicht gerade Fair, aber das war der Kampf von vornherein nicht gewesen. 

Kora ließ sich treffen, nicht so, dass es gewollt wirkte, aber überzeugend genug, um den Elb kurz zu unterbrechen. Die Wucht des leuchtenden Geschosses brachte sie zu Fall und wieder kollidierte sie mit dem Boden. Wo sie länger verweilte, als sie es gemusst hätte. Beiläufig fuhr sie sich mit den Händen über Stirn und Nacken.

Mit geballten Fäusten richtete Kora sich auf, der Elb musterte sie, wahrscheinlich wollte er sichergehen, sie nicht ernsthaft verletzt zu haben. Ein knappes Nicken von ihr und er begann von neuem. Doch die erste Salve war einfach zu berechnen, die Aufmerksamkeit war aus den Augen ihres Gegenübers gewichen. Schließlich brauchte er nur einfache Zauber zu werfen, um sie im Schach zu halten. Nach den Minuten des Ausweichens ließ sich das Muster dahinter langsam entziffern. Er zielte hauptsächlich auf ihre Beine und den Rumpf, wenn Kora sich bewegte auf ihre Beine in gegebene Richtung und so weiter. 

Die Lücke nutzend, sprintete Kora heran. Mit ihren letzten Reserven öffnete sie beide Hände mit einem Schnipsen ihres Handgelenks und zielte auf die ungeschützte Haut am Hals ihres Gegners. 

Er hatte zwar eine Barriere um sich errichtet, jedoch nur gegen Magie, keineswegs gegen physische Angriffe. Schließlich war Kora nie nah genug an ihn herangekommen, als das es sich gelohnt hätte, zusätzlich Kraft darin zu investieren. Unbewusst hatte er den gleichen Fehler begannen wie Ellinor.

Ihre restliche Magie floss mit einem pulsierenden Flackern an seinem Schild vorbei, die Tropfen kochend heißen Wassers drangen allerdings hindurch. Durch das Ausweichen war Kora völlig schweißgebadet und genau das hatte sie ausgenutzt. 

Verblüfft zuckte der Elb zusammen, die empfindliche Haut an seinem Hals war schmerzhaft verbrüht. Aus Reflex legte er eine Hand auf die verletzte Haut, suchte sie zu kühlen. Ohne die Magie kühlte das Wasser sofort ab nur, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wich kurz von Kora. 

Die wenigen Sekunden reichten Kora. Ohne innezuhalten, überwand sie den Abstand. Geschockt, hob Palladium zu spät den Blick. Kora konnte sehen, wie sich seine Augen vor Überraschung weiteten, bevor sie in zu Boden warf.

Mit einem dumpfen Ächzend kam er unter Kora auf dem Boden auf. Sie versuchte ihn festzusetzten, allerdings war sie zu leicht. Ein überraschter Aufschrei entglitt ihrer Kehle, als sich die Welt plötzlich drehte und sich ihre Wirbelsäule brachial in den Boden grub. Aus dem Aufschrei wurde ein kurzes Wimmern.

Das Knie des Elben bohrte sich in ihr Brustbein und ihre Arme wurden unnachgiebig über ihrem Kopf zusammengehalten. Sie testete ihre Bewegungsfreiheit und stemmte sich gegen sein Gewicht, welches sie am Boden hielt. 

„Genug.“, knurrte der Elb, einige Haare hatte sich aus dem Zopf gelöst und er atmete schwer. Kora gehorchte und gab auf. Herausfordernd hielt sie seinen Blick, auch wenn sie längst wusste, dass sie verloren hatte. Erst dann ließ er von ihr ab und erhob sich. Ohne sein Knie konnte Kora wieder frei atmen und holte kratzend tief Luft, dann richtete sie sich ebenfalls auf.

Um sie herum herrschte noch immer Trainingsbetrieb und Kora war froh, dass niemand zusah. Noch außer Atem wandte sie sich dem Elb zu und wartete darauf, dass er sein Schweigen brach. Sicherlich würde er sie jetzt nur noch mehr hassen, in Gedanken schon bei der Strafarbeit zog Kora eine leidende Grimasse. 

Bis sie die angenehme Stimme des Professors, in einer unerwarteten Wärme aus ihrem verfrühten Selbstmitleid riss: „Das war sehr gut, ich denke für heute ist es genug.“

Er nickte ihr anerkennend zu und richtete dann sein Wort an die ganze Klasse. Doch Kora war zu überrascht, um seinen Worten zu lauschen. Sie hatte sich Respekt von ihm errungen, trotz ihrer miserablen Fähigkeiten. Ein Lächeln legte sich über ihr Gesicht und trotz der Erschöpfung spürte sie neue Kraft in sich aufsteigen. Vor allem ihre mentale Stärke, die sie benötigte um mit dem ganzen Magiekram fertig zu werden, wurde aufgefrischt.

Jemand knuffte Kora in die Seite. Amüsiert funkelnde graue Augen blickten ihr entgegen, Indias Blick ließ sie aufseufzen, denn er ließ nur einen Schluss zu: „Du hast alles gesehen oder?“

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst…“, India hob theatralisch die Arme und signalisierte Kora ihr zu folgen. „Es sei denn du meinst die Szene vorhin, als du Rapunzel flachgelegt hast. Das habe ich allerdings gesehen, sehr eindrucksvoll. Wenn du planst, diese Taktik des Öfteren anzuwenden, musst du aber mehr essen.“ Ihr nicht enden wollendes Grinsen und die dreisten Kommentare, steckten Kora an.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Therme und letztendlich stieg Kora in das Wortgeplänkel ein. Über dem hin und her vergas sie glatt ihren derangierten Zustand und es lenkte sie grandios von all ihren Sorgen ab. Nun fast allen, eine war schließlich das Debattenthema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyracatha coccinea - Mittelmehrfeuerdorn; weil Professor Palladium gern den Akademiker raushängen lässt  
> (und ich gerade selbst für Prüfungen Lat. Namen lernen muss. Hat ein bisschen was von Zaubersprüchen lernen, ich meine Faxinus Excelsior?!)


	6. Sanfte Windböen

Kapitel 6 - Sanfte Windböen

Die Woche ging so vorüber wie sie begonnen hatte, kräftezehrend. Kora musste derweilen feststellen, dass sie nur den Sonntag haben würde, um sich zu erholen. Dementsprechend entschlossen war sie dahingehend den Tag ausgiebig zu nutzen. Sie verließ ihr Bett erst zum Mittagessen und erledigte danach alle angefallenen Aufgaben, wobei sie der Bibliothek einen Besuch abstattete. Die anderen Vier waren derweilen draußen, um den warmen Spätsommer zu genießen, solange dieser noch verweilte. 

Ein Buch unter dem Arm geklemmt, gesellte sich Kora später zu ihnen auf die Wiese. Die Stimmung war gelöst, die konstante Bedrohung fiel als Schatten auf sie zurück, konnte im Hintergrund jedoch verdrängt und ausgeblendet werden. Dem Gespräch mit einem Ohr lauschend, las Kora in ihrer Literatur und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut. Wind fuhr durch die Grashalme und zupfte an den ersten farbigen Blättern. 

Mit dem Kopf bis über beide Ohren im Stoff versunken, merkte Kora kaum, wie die Zeit durch ihre Finger rann. Jeden Funken verbliebener Freizeit verbrachte sie mit ihren Zimmergenossinnen, zusammen holten sie sogar das Volleyballturnier nach. Kora und Charlie erlitten eine haushohe Niederlage gegen India und Diana.

Letztere schaffte es trotz der regelmäßigen Sonneneinwirkung weiterhin ausgebleicht zu wirken. Die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen schienen, wenn möglich noch markanter zu werden und ihr schwarzes Haar wirkte stumpf. Alle sorgten sich, aber Kora und den anderen gelang es einfach nicht Dianas Zunge zu lockern. Diese beharrte stur darauf, völlig in Ordnung zu sein. Sobald das Thema darauf fiel, verschloss sie sich vollständig, sodass keine andere Möglichkeit blieb, als es dabei zu belassen. 

Auch Kora spürte, wie sich der Schlafmangel bemerkbar machte, aber noch konnte sie es ausgleichen. Die Stunden die sie nach dem Unterricht im Gewächshaus verbrachte, waren zum Glück wesentlich erträglicher geworden. Professor Palladium hatte ihre Liste angepasst und Kora musste nicht länger bis Mitternacht bleiben. Woher er seinen plötzlichen Sinnenwandel nahm, war Kora unklar, vielleicht hatte sie ihn mehr beeindruck als zunächst angenommen. Beschweren würde sie sich jedenfalls nicht.

Die Zeit, die sie mit Lernen und Training verbrachte, brachte kleine Fortschritte. Wo sie zuvor kaum das Strömen der Magie unter ihrer Haut von ihrem eigenen Puls unterscheiden konnte, spürte sie den Unterschied nun deutlich. Es war inzwischen so markant, dass ihr unbegreiflich war warum sie es vorher nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Sie brauchte kaum mehr einen Bruchteil ihrer ursprünglichen Konzentration, um darauf zuzugreifen.

Somit verbesserte sich auch die Anwendung ihrer Zauber. Zusammen mit India hatte Kora ihre erste sichtbare Flamme erzeugt. Ein mickriges blaues Flackern, welches sofort wieder erlosch. Nichtsdestotrotz war Kora voller Enthusiasmus über ihren Erfolg, wobei sie India ansteckte und sie beschlossen den Abend zu zelebrieren. Es war Samstag und somit hätten sie am nächsten Morgen frei. 

„Willst du nicht den anderen Bescheid geben?“, erkundigte sich Kora vorsichtig.

India hielt kurz inne und verzog nachdenklich den Mund. „Lieber nicht. Der Anlass war ein Zweierding, also bleibt es das auch. Dann werden wir auch weniger wahrscheinlich erwischt, zumal Jenny nicht mitmachen würde.“ 

Das schrie nahezu nach Regelbruch, Kora grinste. „An was genau hattest du gedacht?“ 

Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln umspielte Indias Lippen, bevor sie säuselte: „Lass dich überraschen, aber hast du auch genug kriminelle Energie, um würdig zu sein?“ Dann lief sie vorweg und wies Kora an ihr zu folgen.

„Ob deiner Gesellschaft du kriminelles Genie? Ich denke es genügt, schließlich hast du mit mir Tränke entwendet.“, konterte Kora gelassen. 

India führte Kora in das unterste Stockwerk. Als sie an einer Gangabzweigung innehielten, kam Koran nicht umhin leise fragend zu flüstern: „Wo genau führst du mich hin? Hier unten gibt es doch nichts außer verschlossene Türen und den Tunneln.“ 

Die Braunhaarige drehte den Kopf zu ihr: „Und da mein lieber Holmes liegst du falsch. Ich habe hier nämlich eine unverhoffte und ganz beachtliche Entdeckung gemacht.“

„Komm schon, jetzt spann mich nicht länger auf die Folter. Raus damit!“, forderte Kora.

„Keine Chance, außerdem sind wir gleich da.“ 

Neugierig folgte Kora India weiter durch die zunehmend schwärzeren Gänge. Unter der Schule in der letzten Etage gab es ein ganzes Netzt davon. Einige der Gänge kannte Kora bereits durch die Pläne, die sie studiert hatte, um die Barriere umgehen zu können, andere waren ihr fremd. Sie wirkten so alt, und je weiter sie vordrangen, desto mehr nahm der ursprüngliche Stein überhand. Bis es mehr eine natürliche Höhle war nur, dass die Wände noch teilweise mit Fackeln gespickt waren, die ihr goldenes Licht verströmten. Als sie die Letzte der Fackeln erreichten, nahm India sie aus ihrer Halterung und nutze sie als Wegleuchte.

„Oha jetzt wird es richtig ominös.“, kam es trocken von Kora. 

Woraufhin India sie anfunkelte und etwas ernster antwortete: „Wir können gleich reden, hier drin schallt es zu sehr und wenn wir hier unten erwischt werden, können wir was erleben.“

Dann erreichten sie abrupt das Ende der Höhle. Eine Felswand tauchte aus der Dunkelheit auf, versperrte den Weg und es ging nicht weiter. Kora wollte schon den Mund aufmachen, als India hinter einem der Felsen verschwand und nicht wiederauftauchte. Angezogen von dem verschwindenden Licht trat Kora hinter den Felsen. Ein schmaler Gang führte sie weiter und tiefer ins Gestein. Gerade als sie dachte die Decke würde noch niedriger, verließ sie ihn wieder und trat in eine riesige Höhle. 

Staunend betrachtete Kora den Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Sie befand sich am Ufer eines großen unterirdischen Sees der die Höhle flutete. Vielleicht war es auch ein Fluss, denn er verschwand im Schwarz der Dunkelheit, ohne dass Kora seine Ufer sehen konnte. Felsen ragten aus dem Wasser und lagen am Ufer, vereinzelt standen Stalagmiten auf dem Boden und die Decke war übersäet mit Stalaktiten. 

„Komm hier her.“, rief India. Sie stand etwas weiter weg bei einer kleinen Felsgruppe.

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten auf dem nassen Steinboden folgte Kora ihrem Ruf. India lümmelte sich derweilen auf den Stein, von irgendwoher hatte sie zwei Kissen aufgetrieben. Kora plazierte sich neben sie und auf das zweite Kissen. 

Sobald sie jedoch saß nahm India die Fackel und löschte sie. Kora wollte protestieren, doch dann gewöhnten sich ihre Augen allmählich an die Dunkelheit. Bis es überhaupt nicht mehr Dunkel war. Das Wasser schien von unten herauf zu Leuchten und es gab allem eine unheimliche, wenn auch schöne Atmosphäre. Kaltes Licht erhellte nur Silhouetten, aber das genügte.

Sprachlos brauchte Kora eine Weile bevor sie sich sammelte und voller Ehrfurcht leise begann: „Das ist wirklich atemberaubend, darüber bist du einfach so gestolpert?“ 

Indias Stimme kam von dem Schatten neben ihr, während diese nach etwas hinter ihr suchte: „Ja, war ein richtiger Glücksgriff. Genau wie das hier.“ 

Sie hielt etwas in der Hand, Kora verglich die Silhouette und riet dann skeptisch: „Eine Flasche? Ist das etwa fermentierter Fruchtsaft?“, die zweite Frage betonte sie in Griseldas Stimmenlage und India musste lachen.

„Unglaublich oder? Ich bin auf ein Lager davon gestoßen. Vermutlich von einem der Lehrer, ich tippe auf Wizgiz, jedenfalls habe ich mich bedient. Es kann schließlich nicht angehen, dass solche illegalen Substanzen auf dem Gelände der Akademie zu finden sind. Sieht ganz so aus als würden wir die Beweise vernichten müssen.“ 

„Eine ehrbare Aufgabe, nichts über Alfeas Image.“, stieg Kora spottend ein.

Nach einem leisen Plop wurde Kora die Flasche gereicht. Sie roch prüfend daran. Ein schwerer aromatischer Duft kombiniert mit einer deutlichen Alkoholnote stieg ihr in die Nase. Nachdem sie testend einen Schluck genommen hatte, stellte sie fest: „Da wird jemand wirklich Sauer sein.“

Die Flasche wurde ihr wieder abgenommen. „Ja, manchmal muss man Glück haben.“ Dann seufzte India wehmütig: „Eigentlich wollte ich jemand anderen hierher entführen, für ein bisschen Romantik... Jetzt habe ich dich an der Backe.“

Ohne auf den Kommentar einzugehen bohrte Kora nach. „Hattest du denn jemand bestimmtes im Auge?“

„Eigentlich nicht, ich hatte etwas mit jemandem zuhause, aber das hat nicht gehalten und hier gibt es fast nur Mädchen. Was für Charlie super ist, für mich eher nicht. Ein paar der Leute die hier untergekommen sind, sind allerdings ganz ansehnlich.“ 

Kora konnte beinah hören, an wen genau India dachte. „Du weißt schon, dass ich genau weiß von welchem schwarzhaarigen Vertreter seiner Art du sprichst oder? Ich meine ich bitte dich, ich kenne dich inzwischen gut genug, dass es mehr als offenkundig ist.“ Sie war Stolz darüber, ihre und Indias Freundschaft bedeutete ihr viel. Es war lange her, dass sie jemandem so selbstverständlich vertraute. An diesem Ort ein solches Band geknüpft zu haben, half ihr ungemein über alles hinwegzukommen. 

Die hektische Antwort Indias bestätigte Kora nur weiter. „Warte, ist es so offensichtlich?“ 

„Nein, ich denke nicht.“, beruhigte Kora sie amüsiert.

Es folgte nachdenkliche Ruhe, in welcher Kora nur das leise Gurgeln des Wassers vernahm. Durch seine Bewegung war sie sich fast sicher, dass es sich um einen Fluss handelte.  
Das kühle Glas der Weinflasche presste sich gegen ihre Arm und sie nahm sie India wieder ab. Sie war schon deutlich leichter als zuvor. 

„Wie schaffst du es nur?“, kam es verworren von India.

„Was genau?“

„Mit all dem fertig zu werden. Hast du denn gar keine Angst? Ich meine du bist in all das hineingeworfen wurden.“ die Frage war ruhig, aber hinter dem Gesagten spürte Kora wie aufgewühlt India war.

„Schon, wieso fragst du?“ 

India schwieg und Kora stieg stur mit ein. Beide warteten gegenseitig darauf das Schweigen zu brechen, bevor India sich schließlich ein Herz fasste.

„Ich habe unglaubliche Angst davor Menschen zu verlieren die mir nahestehen. Meine Schwester ist bereits gefallen. Nur der Gedanke, dass den anderen zuhause etwas zustoßen könnte, macht mich krank vor Sorge. Aber ich kann auch nicht zurück, noch würde ich sie nicht beschützen können.“ Sie hielt kurz inne, sammelte sich und fuhr dann leise fort.

„Meine Schwester war viel stärker als ich und doch wurde sie binnen Sekunden von einem des inneren Zirkels abgeschlachtet. Er hat nicht einmal einen Kratzer davongetragen. Wie soll ich da etwas ausrichten können. Mir bleibt nichts übrig außer zuzuschauen, wie alle um mich herum sterben.“. Die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme war jetzt beinahe greifbar, sie steigerte sich rein. 

Hilflosigkeit packte Kora, sie war nicht gut darin den Schmerz anderer mit Worten zu lindern und Trost zu spenden. Aber für India musste sie es unbedingt versuchen. Sie hob die Arme und fasste die Silhouette neben ihr in eine feste Umarmung. Erst spreizte sich India dagegen, doch dann fiel sie in sich zusammen und klammerte sich, wie eine Schiffsbrüchige, haltsuchend an Kora. 

Nach einer Weile begann Kora leise in ihr Ohr zuflüstern: „Lawinen. Zugebenermaßen war ich noch nie in einer, aber allein der Gedanke ist zum fürchten. Ich meine unüberwindbare Berge an kaltem Schnee.“ Sie wusste, dass das nicht die Antwort war die India brauchte. 

Also versuchte Kora es weiter. „Das alles hier macht mir auch Angst. So sehr, dass ich mich kaum bewegen kann, wenn ich nur daran denke. Es droht mich zu ersticken. Als wir dem Maskierten im Gang gegenüberstanden, dachte ich mir bleibt das Herz stehen.“

India löste sich und fragte leise: „Aber wie kommst du damit klar?“

Ein Glucksen erschütterte Kora Brust. „Gar nicht. Ich nutze die Fähigkeit, die der Mensch im Vergleich zu den Tieren hat. Er kann Emotionen ignorieren.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wenn ich mich der Angst nicht stelle, kann sie mich nicht schlagen. All das überkommt mich dann später mit geballter Macht, aber für den Moment bin ich in der Lage mich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren.“

Eine Zeit lang blieb es ruhig, nur das entfernte Wasserschwappen und die regelmäßigen Atemzüge waren zu vernehmen. „Warst du deshalb die Nacht nach dem Angriff nicht da?“ 

Eine der Fragen die gefährlich an Koras Grenzen nagte. Es war ihr nie leichtgefallen, über Emotionen zu reden. Nicht dass sie India nicht vertraute, nur offen darüber zu sprechen, fiel ihr schwer. Seit Jahren hatte sie kein solches Gespräch mehr geführt. Ihre Antwort war knapp bemessen, ein Signal, dass sie nicht weiter gehen wollte. „Ja.“

„Das ist ja mal auch super ungesund.“, stellte India trocken fest. Kora schnaubte nur abfällig und India summte nachdenklich, bevor sie wieder das Wort ergriff. „Oh, habe ich dir schon erzählt wie man an Barbatea mit den Büchern vorbeikommt?“

Hellhörig und froh über den Themawechsel sprudelte Kora: „Nein, erzähl.“

„Es ist eigentlich recht simple. Du musst…“ 

*

Die Weinflasche wurde noch eine Runde rumgereicht. Nach India war sie leer und Kora spürte deutlich das warme Summen des Alkohols in ihrem Magen. Ein leises Gähnen war zu hören und Kora kicherte los. „Lass uns ins Bett gehen, bevor wir den Weg nicht mehr finden.“

Auch India fing an zu kichern, sie versuchte aufzustehen, setzte sich aber gleich wieder hin. Erst beim zweiten Anlauf schaffte sie es stehenzubleiben. „Stell dir nur vor Griselda erwischt uns.“

Das Bild der verstockten Frau schoss Kora durch den Kopf und sie musste sich unwillkürlich schütteln bei dem Gedanken an die zu erwartende Standpauke, sollten sie ertappt werden. „Lieber nicht.“

Der Weg zurück durch die Höhlen und Tunnel stellte sich als Herausforderung heraus. Nicht nur, dass sie beinah den doppelten Weg liefen, dabei leise zu bleiben war ebenfalls eine Katastrophe. Sie erreichten den fünften Stock ohne Zwischenfall, als sie jedoch den Gang hinab zu ihrem Zimmer gingen, lief India in eine der dekorativen Säulen mit Blumentopf. 

Unter lautem Gepolter krachte dieser dann genau auf den Steinboden, wo sich kein dämpfender Teppich mehr befand. India hielt sofort erschrocken inne, aber Kora nahm sie an die Hand und sie sprinteten zu ihrer Zimmertür. Möglichst schnell und zugleich leise schlichen sie sich durch die beiden Türen. 

Kora schnippte ihre Schuhe achtungslos in eine Ecke des Raums und kroch angezogen wie sie war in ihr Bett. Neben ihr tat India es ihr gleich und so lagen sie bereits im Bett, als Licht vom Gang unter ihrer Tür durchschien. Gedämpfte Schritte waren zu vernehmen und dann die unverkennbare Stimme von Madame Griselda: „Wer war das?“

Kora murmelte leise: „Wir.“ Woraufhin India leise lachend: „Psshhh.“, zischte.

Die Minuten verstrichen und Stille kehrte ein. Langsam ließ auch die Aufregung nach und Kora spürte, wie ihre Augen allmählich schwer wurden. Die leisen regelmäßigen Atemzüge von der anderen Seite des Raums und der Alkohol, machten sie Müde und sie glitt in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

Warmes Licht fiel Kora ins Gesicht und lockte sie langsam ins Leben zurück. Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die großen Fenster und draußen zogen rasch große Wolken vor dem strahlend blauen Himmel vorbei. Die Baumkronen, die sie gerade so sah, bogen sich unter den Windböen.  
Wenn die Sonne schon so hochstand, war es Zeit aufzustehen. Langsam raffte Kora sich auf. 

India lag in einem zerwühlten Bett, ihre Haare offen um sich ausgebreitet. Sie röchelte leise vor sich hin und Kora beschloss sie noch schlafen zu lassen. Das dringende Bedürfnis sich zu waschen und in frische Kleidung zu steigen, drängte sich ihr auf. Weshalb sie sich auch prompt in Bewegung setzte und ins Bad ging. 

Ein Vorteil des Spätaufstehens war, dass Kora das Bad für sich allein hatte. Sie konnte sich in Ruhe fertigmachen und vollständig erwachen. Draußen war es etwas kühler geworden und so entschied sie sich für eine dunkle lange Hose und ein grünes Shirt, außerdem trug sie ihre Lieblingssocken, sodass zwischen Schuh und Hosenbein kleine Sonnenblumen hervorschauten. 

Während sie ihre langen Haare entwirrte und bürstete, gesellte sich India dazu. Schlaftrunken begann sie sich die Zähne zu putzen und als Kora schon fertig war, wartete sie auf die Brühnette.

Die ganze Zeit wechselten sie kein Wort, Kora war kein Morgenmensch und India schien noch anderen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Stumm wechselte India ihre zerknitterte Kleidung und tauschte sie mit einem grauen langärmligen Kleid. Die Beine waren ab den Knien von dunklen Strumpfhosen verhüllt und der grüne Anhänger lag wie immer auf ihrer Brust. Schließend flocht sie ihre zwei Zöpfe und während sie noch dabei war, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal. 

Sie passierten die Stelle im Gang an der India gestern den Topf umgeworfen hatte. Eine Gestalt in lila Arbeitsanzug, die knapp einen Kopf kleiner war als Kora, entfernte gerade die Erde in einen Eimer. Es kostete Kora viel Mühe nicht starrend stehen zu bleiben, sondern weiterzugehen. Sobald sie glaubte außer Hörweite zu sein, drehte sie sich mit großen Augen zu India. Diese hatte ihren Blick gespürt und erwiderte den Blickkontakt fragend.

„Sag mir, dass du das kleine Männchen eben auch gesehen hast!“, brach es aus Kora hervor. 

Verwirrt hob India die Augenbrauen, bevor ihr einfiel das Kora keine Ahnung hatte und sie auch keinen Scherz machte. „Das ist einer der Hausgeister, was hast du denn gedacht wer hier saubermacht und kocht?“

Kora fühlte sich ertappt. An einem Ort voll von Magie, war sie davon ausgegangen für einen Großteil der Fragen, Magie als Antwort zu finden. Es störte sie, denn jetzt wo sie darauf gestoßen wurde, merkte sie wie Naiv diese Einstellung war. Einen Gedanken weiter, schaute sie India erneut an.

Die grauen Augen kurz verdrehend, klärte sie Kora auf: „Es gibt eine Vielzahl an Wesen die keinen Platz mehr zum Leben finden und draußen nur schwer überleben. Hier haben sie eine Zuflucht in der sie halbwegs sicher sind, wie wir auch.“  
Sie deutete nach unten.  
„Unten sind die meisten ihrer Zimmer. Sie ernähren sich von der Magie die das Gebäude ihnen bereitstellt, deshalb muss die Herzhalle auch beschützt werden. Ohne sie würde das Gebäude, die Barriere und die Nahrungsgrundlage sämtlicher dauerhafter Bewohner zusammenbrechen.“

Der Gedanke, dass es so etwas wie ein Herz in diesem Gebäude gab, bereitete Kora leichtes Unbehagen. Während sie weiterlief und ihre Füße den Teppich berührten, kam sie nicht umhin sich vorzustellen in einem lebendigen Wesen zu sein. Magie war das Blut in seinen Adern, die Barriere die Haut und das Mauerwerk Knochen und Fleisch. Eine leichte Gänsehaut entstand auf ihrem Nacken.

Nachdem Kora mit den Anderen Mittag gegessen hatte, saßen sie zusammen draußen am See und Kora las. Dem Gespräch lauschte sie halbherzig, ihr Fokus lag bei der Lektüre auf ihrem Schoss. 

Außerdem hatte sie sich strategisch günstig platziert, indem sie sich neben Jenny gesetzt hatte. Immer wenn sie eine Frage hatte, konnte sie sich einfach an sie wenden und bekam eine knappe hilfreiche Antwort. Glücklicherweise schien es dieser auch nichts auszumachen Lexikon zu spielen. Sobald Kora etwas fragte, sah sie das stolze Funkeln in Jennys dunklen Augen und wusste, dass sie Freude daran fand ihr weitläufiges Wissen zu zeigen. 

Das Buch selbst war eines aus der Grundlagenlektüre und Kora kam ganz gut voran. Nachdem letzten Absatz schoss ihr wieder eine Frage durch den Kopf und so wandte sie sich an Jenny. „Wenn jeder eine Spezialisierung hat, so wie ich Feuer und India Zeichen, wieso müssen wir alle Zweige der Magie an der Schule lernen?“

Jenny hob eine perfekte Augenbraue bevor sie erklärte: „Wenn wir schon bei Zweigen sind, stell die Magie wie einen Baum vor. Der große Stamm und alle Zweige sind die Spezialisierung. Die Wurzeln sind beinah genauso weitläufig, wie die Baumkrone allerdings unterirdisch, das sind alle anderen Magieformen. Sie zu erreichen und zu lernen ist schwierig, aber möglich. Deshalb kann jeder Magier alle Formen ein wenig und das ist auch gut so.“ sie lächelte und wandte sich ab, als Kora verstehend nickte und sich wieder dem Buch widmete.

Nach Jennys Ausführung müsste ihr Stamm die Feuermagie sein. Das ergab Sinn in Bezug auf ihren Bruder, welcher für seine Feuermagie gefürchtet war. Ihre Gedanken drohten abzuschweifen und sie riss sich eisern zusammen.

Feuermagie, dass erklärte Koras, wenn man davon sprechen konnte, Talent für die Evokation. In einem der zahlreichen Diagramme befand sich ein sechszackiger Stern, jede Zacke war eine der Lehren. Durch ihn wurden die Felder miteinander verknüpft, sodass Kora entdeckte, dass sie für die Conjuration eigentlich auch prädestiniert war. In Professor Dufours Unterricht hatte sie es allerdings bisher gut zu verbergen gewusst, mit anderen Worten ihre Leistungen waren grenzwertig. 

Nicht das Kora die silberhaarige Wetterfee nicht gemocht hätte, aber sie war keine gute Lehrerin. Alles was sie vermittelte, war fachsprachliches Chaos und nicht selten verstrickte sie sich selbst darin. Nur um mit ihrer anschließenden Erklärung, die Wenigen die sie im Unterricht verstanden hatten, wieder aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Selbst Jenny die jedem Lehrer Hochachtung entgegenbrachte, äußerte sich negativ zu ihr. 

Es war Kora unklar, wie jemand wie Dufour mit Professor Palladium befreundet sein konnte. Wo er doch Unfähigkeit zu verachten schien. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verbannte den Elben aus ihren Gedanken. Dort hatte er außerhalb des Unterrichts schließlich nichts verloren. Stur konzentrierte sich Kora wieder auf das Buch und verlor sie sich in der Materie.

*

Mit fortlaufender Zeit war Kora sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie sich tatsächlich verbesserte. Sie mochte den Gedanken, nur vermutete sie stark, dass man sich zumindest teilweise an ihre unzureichenden Fähigkeiten gewöhnt hatte. So ließen sich die abnehmende Kritik zumindest plausibel erklären. 

Inzwischen hatte der Herbst Einzug gehalten. Die Luft war deutlich kühler und Rottöne färbten das Laub der Bäume. Auch regnete es häufiger und nicht selten zogen heftige Unwetter über das Land. Die Tage an denen die Sonne sich noch zeigte, wurden selten und darum ausgiebig genutzt. 

Draußen wehte ein starker Wind, aber der Himmel war Wolkenlos. Zusammen mit India und Jenny hatte Kora sich nach draußen auf eine entfernte Wiese am Waldrand begeben. Das warme Licht auf der Haut saß Kora im Grass und beobachtete die Beiden bei ihrem tun. 

Sie ließen kleine bunte Papierdrachen steigen, die an Origami erinnerten. Allerdings besaßen sie keine Schurr, man musste sie mit Magie im Zaum halten. Eine Art Reichweitetraining, dass India und Jenny gut beherrschten. Indessen begnügte sich Kora damit, ihr Exemplar ab und zu vor sich in die Luft zu stellen. Verlor sie den Faden fing sie den Drachen, unter protestierendem Rascheln, mit ihren Händen wieder ein. Bald schon ermüdetet ließ sie es bleiben und beobachtete stattdessen den Wald.

Um Alfea herum befand sich ein riesiger Nadelwald, je dichter man der Schule kam, desto mehr wich er einem lichten Laubwald. Diesen Übergang hatte Kora am eigenen Leib erfahren, als sie aus dem Hinterhalt floh. In einem losen Kreis um die Schule befanden sich außerdem die Wächterbäume, uralte Rudimente vergangener Zeiten. Meistens waren es Eichen. Professor Palladium hatte sie kurz als Anekdote im Unterricht erwähnt. Er vermutete sie waren so alt wie Alfea selbst.

Mit dem Schwinden des Lichtes hatte sich der Wald gefärbt, und wenn der Wind durch die Blätter tanzte, wirkte es als stände der Wald in Flammen. Der Anblick beruhigte Kora und das Summen unter ihrer Haut fiel in den Rhythmus der flackernden Blätter.

Der Schock als sich India neben ihr fallen ließ, riss Kora zurück. Jenny sammelte die Drachen ein und trabte in Richtung Hauptgebäude davon. Neben Kora summte India anerkennend, sobald auch sie die Szenerie auf sich wirken ließ. 

Eine ungezwungene Stille entstand zwischen ihnen, bis India sie durchbrach und leise sagte, sodass es beinah im Rauschen des Laubs unterging: „Ich bin froh, dass dein Bruder dich hergelockt hat.“ 

Kora schnaubte belustigt. „Und ich, dass ich hergelockt wurde. Aller Gefahren zum trotzt.“ Dann drehte sie sich zu India und stellte ihr eine Frage. „So unerfreulich das Thema ist, weshalb verbünden sich die Menschen nicht einfach mit den Magiern, wozu die Geheimniskrämerei? Auch wenn sie keine magischen Schilde besitzen, das tu ich auch nicht und lebe noch.“

Mit spitzen Fingern nahm India einen ihrer Zöpfe und begann damit zu spielen, während sie nach den passenden Worten suchte. „Zunächst, du kennst die Menschen?“ bevor Kora sich über die unzureichende rhetorische Frage beschweren konnte, schilderte India die Situation plausibler. „Man könnte sagen es beruht ein stückweit auf Tradition. Ich schätzte du wirst dich auf ein bisschen Geschichte gefasst machen müssen. Oder was weißt du über die alte Welt?“ 

Kora zuckte mit den Achseln. Der Geschichtsunterricht war aufgrund gegebener Umstände drastisch gekürzt wurden, sodass das Wenige was sie wusste, aus eigener Recherche stammte. Leider gab es dringendere Themen, denn sie würde sich nur zu gern mit der magischen Welt beschäftigen. „Nur die grobe Definition, es ist alles aus der Zeit der Erde vor dem Menschen.“

Ein bestätigendes Nicken kam von India. „Exakt, es war die Zeit in der Magie überall auf der Welt erstrahlte und Wesen über ihr Antlitz wandelten die du dir nicht in deinen kühnsten Träumen ausmalen könntest. Aus dieser Zeit stammt auch das Volk der Elben und das der Drakonen, sowie viele weitere.“ Sie hing einem Gedanken nach und unterbrach kurz ihre Rede, bevor sie schauderte und weitersprach: 

„Dann kamen die Menschen. Eine Legende besagt, dass die Elben geboren wurde, als der erste Lichtstrahl auf einer Wasseroberfläche brach, der Mensch hingegen entstand geformt aus Lehm. Sei wie es sei, jedenfalls passt es ganz gut. Sie waren nicht besonders schlau und man schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung. Wo sie nur über den Bruchteil der Lebenspanne von den meisten Wesen verfügten, vervielfachten sie sich dafür rasend schnell. Binnen kurzer Zeit verdrängten sie alles andere. Es gab keinen Weg einer gemeinsamen Existenz in ihren Köpfen.“ 

Sie atmete grimmig aus.  
„Nach langen Kriegen siegten die Menschen, wie ist nicht bekannt. Nach dieser Zeit war man sich der Macht der Magie bewusst und da sie grundsätzlich ohne Gabe der Magie waren, hassten sie jene die sie besaßen.  
Im Zugzwang und am Ende ihrer Kräfte bauten die Elben das erste interplanetare Portal. Es braucht viel Talent es zu öffnen und zu durchqueren, sodass nur wenige Völker mit ihnen fliehen konnten. Deshalb gibt es heute Eldamar der Heimatplanet der Elben und viele weitere für die anderen Völker. Die Menschheit hatte die Welt erobert und für sich beansprucht. 

Was sie allerdings übersahen waren die wenigen Beziehungen zwischen den Völkern, gibt es doch immer Ausnahmen. Die davon geborenen Kinder waren die ersten Magier und mochten sie auch den Menschen gleichen, unterschieden sie sich doch durch eine wichtige Veränderung, die Gabe der Magie.  
Man möchte meinen, dass wenn die Blutlinie dieser ersten Magier fortgeführt wird, die Magie allmählich verblasst. Das geschah jedoch nie, die Gabe blieb gleich stark in den kommenden Generationen. Übrigens sind die verschiedenen Spezialisierungen auch den verschiedenen Völkern zuzuschreiben.  
Noch etwas hat die Zeit leider überdauert, der Hass auf Magie. Deshalb isolierte man sich und lebte fern ab von neugierigen Augen.“ 

Sie blickte zu Kora, welche wiederum ansetzte von India aber sofort unterbrochen wurde. „Mag sein, dass es jetzt anders ist, aber es ist gerade mal circa 250 Jahre her, dass die letzte Hexe verbrannt wurde, was vergleichsweise wenig ist.“

„Aber, wenn die Menschen siegten, wieso können sie es nicht wieder?“, fragte Kora verwirrt.

„Nun würde Madokahn sich direkt gegen die Menschen stellen, würde kaum einer einen Finger rühren. Leider braucht er für seine Pläne sämtliche alten Quellen der Macht die er bekommen kann und somit greift er zunächst nur Magier an. Noch hat es nichts mit den Menschen zu tun.“, schloss India.

„Okay, dass klingt alles soo.. auch ich weiß auch nicht. Wahnsinnig?!“ Kora seufzte. „Woher weißt du das alles überhaupt?“ 

India grinste überlegen. „Alte Familie mit vieeelll Geschichte.“

Kora klappte den Mund auf und wieder zu, dann blitzen ihre Augen auf. „Es gibt interplanetare Portale? Wurden sie wieder aktiviert?“ 

„Klar, was denkst du wie Palladium hergekommen ist. Irgendwann ist einer der Magier darüber gestolpert und die Verbindungen zu allen anderen wurden stückweise wiederaufgenommen.“ Sie hob skeptisch beide Augenbrauen, sobald sie Koras Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. 

„Kann man durch sie reisen?“ sprudelte es aus Kora hervor. Der Gedanke zu reisen hatte sie schon immer begeistert. Den Erdball zu erkunden war schon traumhaft, aber jetzt sah sie sich mit der Möglichkeit konfrontiert, gleich mehrere Planeten sehen zu können…

Ergeben grinste India angesichts Koras Freude. „Tut mir leid, aber so einfach wie du dir das vorstellst, ist es nicht. Da in einem Stück wieder herauszukommen ist extrem schwierig. Es brauch viel Kontrolle. Vielleicht, wenn wir Alfea überstanden haben…“

Das versetzte Kora einen Dämpfer. Einen Gedanken später hatte sie sich bereits wieder etwas erholt. „Sag mir bitte es gibt Bücher darüber?“

„Hast du nicht bereits genug zu tun?“, kam es zweifelnd von India. 

Kora hob lediglich eine Augenbraue und lächelte gewinnend.

„Dann lass uns gehen, du würdest sie dir ja eh allein aus der Bibliothek holen, hätte ich es dir nur nicht erzählt...“ Ihr Blick fiel auf die hochstehende Sonne. „Wir haben noch etwas Zeit bis zum Essen.“ 

Umgehend erhob sich Kora und reichte India die Hand, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machten.

In der Bibliothek fand sich mehr, als Kora es zu hoffen gewagt hätte. Eine ganze Sektion war den verschiedenen Welten gewidmet und sie stöberte fröhlich in der verstaubten Lektüre, während India am anderen Ende des Gangs mit Barbatea plauderte. 

Nach ausgiebigem Abwägen entschied Kora sich für die Bücher, die am faszinierendsten klangen. Das waren ein Gesamtwerk zu allen Welten und den Portalen, ohne jedoch sonderlich ins Detail zu gehen und der Planet der sie am meisten fesselte. Eldamar, die Heimat der Elben. 

Es gab Pilzwälder, grüne Meere, Asche Wüsten und vieles mehr. Die Vielfalt allein war erstaunlich, gab es doch bei weitem mehr als auf der Erde. Es wurden Wälder aus Eis und Kristallen beschrieben. Höhlen gigantischen Ausmaßes mit eigenen Ökosystemen und Lebewesen. Über Kopf wachsende Bäume. Gigantische Titanen die ihre eigene kleine Welten bildeten. 

Es fiel Kora schwer sich von den Zeilen loszureißen und mit den Büchern im Arm zu der netten aber strengen Bibliothekarin zu gehen. Als sie den Thesen erreichte, hob die Dame mit den pinken Haaren im Dutt, der schnörkeligen Brille und dem altmodischen Kleid den Kopf. Madam Barbateas dünner Mund verzog sich zu einem annähernd freundlichen Lächeln und ihre blauen Augen glommen auf.

„Du schon wieder. Zwei neue Bücher also.“ Sie nahm die beiden Werke entgegen und mit einem Wink ihrer Hand wurden sie vermerkt und kamen Kora wieder entgegen. „Denk dran du hast noch drei Exemplare wieder abzuliefern.“, erinnerte sie grimmig. Damit vertiefte sie sich auch wieder in ihre eigene Lektüre und winkte Kora weg. Als diese ihr Danke, nickte sie lediglich registrierend.

Nur wusste sie nicht, dass nach Indias Einweisung weit mehr Exemplare in Koras Besitzt verweilten…


	7. Reptilienkunde

Kapitel 7 - Reptilienkunde

Länger als zunächst geplant, verbrachte Kora ihre Nacht über den neuen Errungenschaften. Die Träume die sie in dieser Nacht umfingen, waren exotisch und fremdartig. Inspiriert von dem, was sie in den Büchern gesehen hatte. Unbekannte Symphonien drangen an ihre Ohren. Musik von Lebensformen einer anderen Welt. Ein Meer aus Sinneseindrücken tat sich vor ihr auf und verschlang sie, zog sie hinab in einen bodenlosen Schlund. 

Der kommende Morgen ließ sie aufgewühlt zurück. Ein seltsames Gefühl der Entfremdung hatte sich unter ihre Haut gelegt. Kora brauchte eine Weile, bis sie sich fing, sie Alfea wiedererkannte und ihr klar wurde, dass dies ihr zuhause war. Nur das Fernweh blieb. Es hatte sich in ihr Herz geschlichen und schlummerte dort, lauernd auf den richtigen Augenblick.

Die aufgewühlte Stimmung hing auch noch über Kora im Alchemieunterricht. Allein da sie Professor Palladiums Anblick in den Traum zurückversetzte. 

Sie saß neben India in dem großen Trainingsraum, den sie auch für die Evokationsstunden nutzen. Was wiederum den Schluss zuließ, dass sie heute erneut kämpfen würden. Ihr Unglück begann, sobald Professor Palladium sie in Paare einteilte und sie anstatt India, Diana gegenübersaß. Beginnend sollten sie über Maßnahmen gegen eine Vergiftung von fünf spezifische Pflanzen diskutieren, den Stoff dann erarbeiten und niederschreiben. Waren sie fertig, ging es nahtlos mit Verteidigungstraining weiter. Auf diesen Teil war Kora gespannt. Noch war unklar, ob sie Frust abbauen konnte, oder welchen dazu gewinnen würde.

Den ersten Teil der Aufgabe hatten sie schnell erledigt und die etwas kleinere und blasse Gestalt baute sich vor ihr auf. Nach dem ersten Angriff wurde Kora bewusst, dass sie keine Chance hatte. Zwar hatte sie die leise Hoffnung gehabt, gegen Diana halbwegs bestehen zu können, aber das war reines Wunschdenken gewesen.

Diana war augenscheinlich exzellent in den anzuwendenden Techniken und Kora wusste nicht recht, warum sie ausgerechnet mit ihr trainieren musste. Denn so in sich gekehrt wie Diana war, konnte sie Kora auch nicht wirklich etwas beibringen. Stattdessen schickte sie sie ruhig und standhaft, wie eine Naturgewalt wieder und wieder zu Boden. 

Ihre Magie wirkte, wie eine Verlängerung ihrer Hände und ebbte um ihren Körper, gleich weißem Nebel oder dichtem wabernden Rauch. 

So ging es eine geschlagene Stunde. Nach jedem Fehlschlag warf Kora einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es noch zu lange dauern würde, bis die Tortur vorüber war. Doch mit jedem Angriff hielt sie sich länger auf den Beinen. Sie lernte aus ihren Fehlern, schmerzhaft einprägsam wie sie waren.

Kora verstand langsam das Muster der Angriffe und passte sie sich dem Rhythmus der Schläge an. Eine Lücke nach der anderen nutzend, zurückweichend und wieder vorschnellend. Beständig wie Ebbe und Flut, bis sich eine Gelegenheit der Unachtsamkeit bot.

Die müden blauen Augen leuchteten überrascht auf und es folgte ein Schlag, der nicht ins Training gehörte. Der Nebel wurde fest und traf Kora mit voller Wucht im Gesicht. Sie segelte ein Stück durch die Luft, bevor sie aufschlug und über den Boden rollte.

Ohne Orientierung blieb Kora halbblind liegen, krümmte sich zusammen und versuchte Klarheit in ihren Kopf zu atmen. Als sie jedoch wohlbekannte federnde Schritte vernahm, die sich rasch näherten, zwang sie sich in eine sitzende Haltung.

Der Schmerz in ihrer Nase ließ ihr unwillkürlich Tränen in die Augen schießen. Ihr langes Haar fiel offen um ihr Gesicht und so konnte sie sie unbeobachtet wegwischen. Ein Bluttropfen rann ihre Oberlippe hinab. Schnell wischte sie auch ihn ab und leckte sich über die ebenfalls aufgeplatzte Unterlippe.

Möglichst anmutig richtete Kora sich auf, nahm die Hände von ihrem Gesicht und fasste ihr Haar wieder zu einem Zopf zusammen. Professor Palladium kam trotzdem zu ihr hinüber, ihr rasches Aufrappeln war vergeblich gewesen. 

Seine hochgewachsene Gestalt baute sich vor ihr auf und er musterte sie eindringlich. Kora hoffte inständig, dass sie kein von Tränen und Blut rotes Gesicht hatte. Hastig kam sie ihm zuvor, ehe er auch nur einen Ton herausgebracht hatte.

„Nichts passiert, mir geht’s gut.“ Sie lächelte schief, das Pochen in der Mitte ihres Gesichts ignorierend.

Ungläubig hob er beide Brauen. „Dann ist ja gut. Diana nimm dich etwas zurück, wir sind im Training.“ Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich um und lief zu einer der anderen Gruppen. 

Kora leckte sich etwas neues Blut von der Lippe, als Diana zu ihr kam und sie ansprach: „Lass es uns für heute gut sein. Komm mit.“ Sie schob beide Hände in die Taschen ihrer bequem aussehenden Trainingshose und führte Kora zum Rand des Raums. Außerhalb der Barriere setzten sie sich auf den Boden und Kora ächzte leise. 

Dianas Blick fand den ihrigen, woraufhin diese ruhig bemerkte: „Du bist nicht schwach, im Gegenteil. Aber deine Flammen brauchen Nahrung, nutze deine Gefühle. Nach jeder Niederlage branntest du heißer, die Wut darüber trieb dich an weiterzumachen.“ 

Kora schauderte, Diana hatte sie studiert, ihr Verhalten analysiert und jetzt offenbarte sie ihre Schlüsse. Das war ihre Art sich zu Entschuldigen. Dianas Augen glommen auf. „Du darfst nichts wegschließen, manchmal braucht es mehr als Kontrolle.“ 

Stumm grübelte Kora über den Rat nach. Auch Diana wurde Ruhig, nachdem sie in kurzer Zeit mehr gesagt hatte, als an einigen Tagen zusammen. Unterbrach die Stille allerdings unvermittelt. Wäre Kora Aufmerksamer gewesen, hätte sie die Angst in ihrer Stimme gehört. 

„Der Wald brennt.“ 

Ein leises Lachen entkam Kora Kehle und sie entgegnete amüsiert: „Das habe ich gestern auch kurz gedacht, der Herbst-.“

„Professor Palladium!“ Jetzt war die Dringlichkeit in Dianas Ausruf fast spürbar. Während schon die Ersten herangeeilt waren und ängstliches Flüstern langsam lauter wurde, trat Kora an die Fensterfront und blickte hinab auf den Herbstwald.

Diana hatte Recht. Dort unten loderten Flammen, züngelten die feuchten Bäume empor und ließen das Wasser in kleinen Wolken aus Rauch und Dampf aufsteigen. Bis zu ihr hinauf, verspürte sie den Hunger, der von dem Feuer auszugehen schien. Dies war kein normaler Brand. 

Professor Palladium war unterdessen neben sie geeilt. Sein Blick fiel auf den lodernden Wald und er fluchte leise in einer anderen Sprache. Umgehend beschwor er zwischen seinen Händen eine leuchtende Sphäre und sprach zu ihr: „Alfea wird angegriffen, der Wald brennt.“ 

Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, verschwand die Kugel wieder. Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf die unruhigen Studenten und er führte mit fester Stimme fort: „Bleibt ruhig und konzentriert euch auf das, was ihr gelernt habt. Gebt auf euch und andere Acht.“ 

Eine blaue Sphäre erschien mit einem leisen Plop vor Professor Palladium. Die schneidende Stimme von Madam Griselda erfüllte den Raum. „Die Barriere Alfeas wurde durchbrochen. Sammeln sie sich in Gruppen und seien sie vorsichtig.“, damit verschwand die Kugel ebenfalls. 

Angespannte Stille breitete sich aus. Palladium band sich einen festen Zopf, wie immer, wenn er gedachte zu kämpfen.

Nach ihren Erfahrungen des ersten Angriffs auf Alfea hätte man meinen können, Kora wüsste es besser. Doch sie stand mit anderen weiter an der Glasfront, gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkte sie den Schatten von oben. Neben ihr schrie eines der Mädchen auf, aber Kora hatte sich bereits umgewandt und schubste die anderen vom Fenster weg. Sie alle gingen zu Boden und hinter ihnen barst das Glas. Die brennende Hitze eines Feuerstoßes fegte über Kora Rücken hinweg und sie kniff die Augen fest zusammen. 

Als die Hitze verflog, hob sie den Kopf. Hinter ihr vernahm sie seltsam scharrende Geräusche und in dem Raum wurden Schreie laut. Sofort drehte sie sich um und blickte dem Keim kommender Alpträume entgegen. 

Eine gigantische Echse blickte kopfüber durch das klaffende Loch in den Raum. Jede der unzähligen schwarzen Schuppen schimmerte ölig im Licht und die grünen Augen funkelten gefährlich. Mit einem aggressiven Fauchen setzte sie zu einem erneuten Flammenstoß an. Dabei wurde sie allerdings unvermittelt von Professor Palladiums grüngoldener Magie unterbrochen, die direkt zwischen den Augen der Echse einschlug.   
Ihre langen Krallen verloren den Halt und sie fiel am Loch vorbei hinab. 

In diesem Moment wird Kora klar, dass es sich keinesfalls um eine Echse gehandelt hat und auch, dass es nicht nur eine Echse war. Eine weitere der Kreaturen hatte sich herabfallen lassen und schwebte nun vor dem Fenster. Besser flog. Die langen ledrigen Flügel rauschten durch die Luft und Kora spürte den Luftzug über ihre Haut fahren. Vor sich hatte sie einen Wyvern. 

Professor Palladiums befahl alarmiert: „Alle weg von den Fenstern. Kommt hinter mich und baut eure Schilde auf.“ 

Kora wartete nicht, bis die Kreatur sich dazu entschied, durch das Loch hineinzuklettern. Stattdessen klärte sie ihren Kopf, rappelte sich hoch und half dem Mädchen neben ihr. Die Andere klammerte sich an ihren Arm und Kora zog sie von dem Loch weg. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn mit einem lauten Schnappen fiel der Kiefer des Wyvern dort zu, wo sich zuvor das Mädchen befunden hatte. Allerdings hatte sie es nicht geschafft, ihre Finger rechtzeitig in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ohne es zunächst zu registrieren, stolperten sie gezogen von Kora außer Reichweite. 

Es klackte laut, als die Krallen des Wyvern sich ins Mauerwerk gruben. Wie für einen Wyvern typisch, waren die Vorderbeine zugleich das Paar Flügel. Das Tier, das gerade dabei war in den Raum zu kommen, war nochmal etwas größer, als das erste Exemplar und mühte sich durch die Öffnung. 

Wo es sich in dem hohen Raum zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete, erstarrte Koras Magen zu Eis. Ihr Instinkt wusste nicht ob sie fliehen, kämpfen oder sich totstellen sollte. Alles in ihr Schrie und sie schaffte es nicht, sich weiter zu bewegen. Ihr Mechanismus für einen klaren Kopf kam nicht gegen die Panik in ihr an.

„Kora komm sofort her!“, ein panischer Unterton hatte sich in Professor Palladiums Stimme geschlichen. 

Bloß dass der Wyvern kein Interesse an Kora hegte. Er wandte den Kopf und fokussierte sich mit glühenden Augen und riesigen dunklen Pupillen auf das fliehende Mädchen, dessen Blut er bereits geschmeckt hatte. Sie erreichte die Gruppe der anderen, die sich hinter Professor Palladium gesammelt hatten, gerade noch rechtzeitig. 

Das riesige Tier holte Luft, riss seinen Schlund auf und Flammen schossen aus seinem Rachen hervor. Fasziniert und bewegungsunfähig sah Kora, wie Professor Palladium einen riesigen Schild beschwor, der das Feuer brach und ablenkte. Strahlendes Licht erhellte die ängstlichen Gesichter der Anwesenden. Kora spürte die Macht der Flammen, dann wurde ihr klar, wie stark Palladium sein musste, um dem überhaupt standzuhalten. 

Die Sekunden verstrichen und die Kreatur wollte einfach nicht aufhören. Selbst aus ihrer Entfernung konnte Kora den zunehmend verbisseneren Gesichtsausdruck des Elben erkennen. Seine Ohren standen ab, wie bei einer wütenden Katze und er bleckte die Zähne. Hinter ihm scharrten sich ihre verängstigten Kommilitonen. Sie sah Diana, die von nichts zu beeindruckende Diana, wie sich Angst in ihr Antlitz grub. India, Charlie und Jenny entdeckte sie ebenfalls. Die Augen groß vor Furcht.

Die Fluchtwege waren entweder die ehemalige Fensterfront oder die große Tür, die, nach einem noch größeren Treppenhaus, in den Innenhof führte. Leider war letzteres für die Gruppe keine Option, denn der große Wyvern blockierte den Weg.

Dann hörte sie ein ihr bereits vertrautes Klacken, über das Rauschen der Flammen hinweg. Der zweite abgestürzte Wyvern kroch gerade durch die Öffnung. Niemals könnte Professor Palladium es mit Zwei der Exemplare aufnehmen. Sie alle würden es nicht schaffen. 

Wut durchzuckte Kora und brannte die Angst weg. Wut auf alles, was mit diesem Krieg zu tun hatte und im Begriff war ihr das zu nehmen, was sie sich so sehnlich gewünscht hatte. Einen Ort an dem sie sich zuhause fühlte. Nicht ihren Bruder hatte sie gefunden, aber Freunde die ihr weit mehr bedeuteten. 

Kora zuckte zusammen. Ihr Körper gehorchte ihr wieder. Sie hockte sich auf den Boden und brauchte nur kurz, um zu finden was sie gesucht hatte. In der einen Hand, eines der schweren Trümmerteile, brüllte sie den Wyvern an. Das zweite Tier am Fenster reagierte auf sie und kam auf sie zu, sie musste den Feuerspeier jedoch ebenfalls ablenken. 

Mit aller Kraft schleuderte sie ihr Wurfgeschoss in etwa in Richtung des Kopfes. Es fand sein Ziel und bohrte sich in eines der großen grünen Augen. Sofort stoppte das Reptil und stieß statt der Flammen einen gellenden Schrei aus. Dann fuhr es herum und stürzte sich dahin, wo es die Quelle seiner Pein vermutete. Doch diese hatte im Angesicht der Aufmerksamkeit von zwei Wyvern bereits die Flucht ergriffen. Das letzte was Kora sah, bevor sie Fersengeld gab, war das perplexe, dann panische Gesicht von Professor Palladium. 

Kaum war Kora im Treppenhaus spürte sie den donnernden Aufprall eines massigen Leibes hinter sich. Noch nie in ihrem Leben war sie so schnell eine Treppe hinab gejagt. Sie nahm vier Stufen auf einmal und sprang ab der Hälfte. Ihre Umgebung verschwamm und alles was sie vernahm, war das Poltern hinter ihr, als die zwei Wyvern sie verfolgten und ihre eigenen lauten Schritte. Das sonst rhythmische Klopfen in ihrer Brust war einem hektischen Pochen gewichen. Die Aussicht verfolgt zu werden war zum einem gut, schließlich waren die anderen in Sicherheit, andererseits hatte sie zwei tödliche schuppige Raubtiere an ihren Fersen, die bei Bedarf auch noch Feuer speien konnten. 

Nach fünf Stockwerken erreichte sie das Erdgeschoss und sprintete im halsbrecherischen Tempo in den Innenhof. Von dort aus konnte sie ebenfalls Tumult aus einem der anderen Seitenflügeln vernehmen. 

Auf dem Hof stand eine weitere Gestalt. Madam Griselda die im Begriff gewesen war, das Treppenhaus zu betreten aus dem Kora gerade gestürmt kam. Ihr blieb keine Zeit eine Warnung auszurufen, doch Grieselda reagierte sofort, als sie Koras Gesicht sah. 

Keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn hinter Kora barst das Mauerwerk, als das größere Tier sich seinen Weg erzwang. Gestein prallte von Griseldas Schild ab und verfehlte so sie und Kora.   
Auf dem Fuß folgte der etwas kleiner Wyvern und beide türmten sich nun vor ihrer Beute auf. 

„Achtung.“, warnte Kora Madam Griselda. Es gelang ihr einen faustgroßen Flammenball zu beschwören und mit seiner Hilfe die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, des ohnehin schon wütenden großen Echsentieres zu erlangen. Zwar richtete ihre vergleichsweise mickrige Flamme an dem schwarz geschuppten Ungetüm keinen Schaden an, doch das brauchte es auch gar nicht. 

Wiederwillig verließ Kora den schützenden Schild, aber auch Madam Grieselda konnte es nicht mit beiden Wyvern auf einmal aufnehmen. Eines der Ungetüme traute Kora ihr allerdings zu und hier draußen wurde kein anderer gefährdet. Jetzt hatte sie immerhin nur noch einen Wyvern hinter sich.

Sobald Kora floh wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihren wichtigsten Trumpf eingebüßt hatte. Sie befand sich nicht länger in einem begrenzten Raum, sondern über ihr erstreckte sich die Weite des Himmels. Den Fehler begriff sie in dem Moment, in welchem sie die Flügelschläge vernahm.

Einem laufenden Wyvern zu entkommen, war bereits etwas, wo die Überlebenschancen denkbar schlecht standen. Dagegen einem fliegendem zu entkommen, war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Jetzt war er wirklich in seinem Element und der Jäger, als der er geboren worden war, erhob sich hinter Kora in die Luft. 

Sofort vermied Kora es geradeaus zu laufen und bog hinter dem Westturm nach rechts ab. Ihr Geleit, das laute Rauschen der ledernen Schwingen, viel zu dicht hinter und über ihr. 

Schwarze Klauen versuchten sie zu packen, streiften ihre Schultern und den Rücken. Taumelnd schaffte sie es knapp sich zu befreien, wobei sie das Reißen ihrer Haut spürte. Ihr Ziel fest im Blick rannte sie weiter, der angrenzende Wald ragte vor ihr auf. 

Sie krachte in eine Wand aus Zweigen und Büschen. Tauchte ein in das schützende Dickicht und lief quer durch die immer dichter stehenden Bäume. Das Flügelschlagen war verstummt.

Hinter einem der Wächterbäume, einer alten massiven Eiche kam sie auf dem Laub schlitternd zum Stehen und presste sich an die raue Borke. Ihr Brustkorb brannte und ihr Atem kam stoßweise. Es brauchte all ihre Willensstärke langsam und ruhig durch die Nase zu atmen, um verräterisches Keuchen zu unterbinden. Sobald der dröhnende Herzschlag in ihren Ohren verstummte, vernahm sie die Geräusche ihrer Umgebung klarer. 

Das leise Rascheln der Blätter, das Quietschen der Bäume und das Knacken von Ästen über ihr. 

Kora riss den Kopf hoch, der Wyvern war im Begriff sich auf sie fallen zu lassen. Die Hinterbeine ausgestreckt segelte er durch das Dach aus Zweigen und bunten Blättern. Den ausgestreckten Klauen des Wyvern entging Kora um Haaresbreite. Einer der nachkommenden Flügel erwischte sie dafür glatt und riss sie zu Boden. 

Der Aufprall auf dem harten Waldboden, presste sämtliche Luft aus Koras Lunge. Betäubt lag sie zu Füßen des schwarzen Tieres. Sein Blick richteten sich auf sie, wobei Kora stutze, dass Linke der ehemalig Smaragdgleichen Augen war zerstört. Der Glaskörper war beschädigt wurden, sodass eine Mischung aus Blut und etwas Klarem, über die schwarzen Schuppen sickerte und auf sie tropfte. Es war warm auf ihrer Haut und der große Tropfen rann ihren Arm hinab. 

Kora wurde klar, dass sie ihrem Tod entgegenblickte. Unter dem Flügel begraben konnte sie eigentlich nichts weiter tun, als in ihrer Angst zu vergehen. Nur dass sie weiterhin nichts fühlte, Leere hatte sich in ihr ausgebreitet. Wie hinreißend die Gestalt des Todes doch war, der sie ereilen würde. Er sah bezaubernd aus, die schimmernden Schuppen, das tiefe Nachtschwarz und das Edelsteinauge. 

In ihrer Vorstellung war sie immer eines Tages an Altersschwäche gestorben, oder durch einen dummen Unfall, aber begraben unter einem Wyvern der ihr den Kopf abzubeißen suchte? Ein dünnes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, das war schon außergewöhnlich.

Blendend helles Licht explodierte vor ihren Augen und instinktiv kniff Kora sie fest zusammen. Orientierungslos wurde sie durch die Luft geschleudert. Gerade rechtzeitig, um den Baum zu erkennen, der auf sie zukam, öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder. Wiederholt an einem Tag raubte der Aufprall ihr den Atem und sie sackte an den Wurzeln zusammen. 

Der intensive Geruch von Erde, Blut und Laub drang in ihre Nase. Angestrengt erhob Kora sich mit zitternden Armen vom Boden und hörte ein markerschütterndes Brüllen. Zwischen den Bäumen tobte der Wyvern. Jemand attackierte ihn. Sie blinzelte benommen, um ihre Sicht zu wieder zu klären.

Die Kreatur brüllte wieder auf, ein goldgrünes Schwert hatte eine tiefe Wunde in ihrer Flanke geschlagen. Dicke Blutstropfen regneten auf das am Boden verteilte Laub. Bei jeder Bewegung floss mehr des Lebenssaftes aus dem Körper des Wyvern. Zwischen den Bäumen konnte er nicht ausweichen oder wegfliegen und das nutze Professor Palladium gekonnt aus. Ein leuchtendes Schwert in der Hand und drei weitere schwebten über seinem Kopf. Seine Angriffe galten präzise jeder sich ergebenden Schwachstelle. Es war ein Tanz, das langsam sterbende Reptil und der sich in ihrem Blut färbende Elb. 

Sein Schwert fuhr tief durch den Bauch der Echse, welche einen Satz nach vorn tat, um der Reichweite des Mannes zu entkommen. Den Klauen wich der Elb geduckt aus, die Zeit dem Schwanz ebenfalls zu entkommen, fehlte ihm danach. Es traf ihn in der Seite und er flog durch die Luft, kam dumpf auf dem Boden auf und es schleuderte ihn bis an die Wurzeln einer jungen Esche. Sofort bemühte er sich aufzustehen, aber seine Gliedmaßen brachen unter der Belastung wiederholt zusammen. 

Kora spürte, wie sich ein Schrei aus ihrer Kehle löste. Ihr Blick flackerte über den sich am Boden windenden Elb und den Wyvern, der fauchte und auf ihn zu steuerte. Die langen dolchgleichen Zähne rot gefärbt in seinem eigenen Blut und ein rasselndes nasses Keuchen war anstelle der gleichmäßigen Atmung getreten.   
Sie versuchte aufzustehen, strauchelte und fiel wieder hin. Grelle Wut schoss in ihr hoch, sie würde das schaffen. Sein Tod würde nicht auf ihr bereits volles Konto gehen. Nicht solange sie noch atmete. 

Es gelang ihr sich auf beiden Füße zu stellen, sie taumelte leicht, konnte sich aber halten. Ihr blieb keine Zeit sich zu sammeln oder zu verweilen. Palladium raffte sich derweilen langsam empor. Der Wyvern hielt inne. Hinter seinem Auge konnte Kora beinah sehen, welche Gedanken vorbeihuschten. Er wusste, dass wenn der Elb vor ihm wieder zum Stand kam, er nicht vor seinem Schwert sicher war. 

Kora fluchte verhalten und stolperte los. Gerade in dem Augenblick riss der Wyvern das Maul auf und holte Luft. Noch in der Hocke, gestützt an dem Baum hob Professor Palladium den Kopf. Sein blutverschmiertes Antlitz verzog sich zu einem grimmigen Ausdruck und er blickte dem aufglühenden Schlund entgegen.

Die Feuersäule brach aus dem Rachen des Wyvern hervor. Den Elb fest im Blick sprang Kora. Ihre Schulter traf die seine und er fiel zur Seite weg, rollte ein Stück und blieb außer Reichweite der Flammen liegen. 

Helles Licht und Hitze hüllten sie ein. Bildeten einen Kokon aus Energie. Als sie sprang hatte sie fest damit gerechnet zu verbrennen. In dem Bruchteil der Sekunde in der sie realisierte, dass Palladium sicher war, sie aber nicht, hatte sie gewusst, dass sie sterben würde. Nachdem sie den Flammen einst entkommen war, würde sie jetzt doch durch sie sterben. 

Doch der Schmerz blieb aus. Zumindest die Art von Schmerz, die man erwartet, wenn man bei lebendigem Leib verbrennt. Es tat etwas weh, aber nicht wie von einer Verbrennung. 

Kora hatte zuvor gedacht, dass das Feuer selbst Hungrig war. Derweilen war sie es gewesen. Ihr eigenes Sein hatte sich nach echtem Feuer gesehnt. Alles an ihr war dafür gemacht Flammen standzuhalten, es war ihre Magie. Und das hatte nur einen Grund, damit sie im Gegenzug Flammen beschwören konnte, ohne sich selbst zu zerstören.  
Der Schmerz war der eines ungebrauchten Muskels, welcher unerwartet belastet wird. Ein Ziehen in ihr, unter ihrer Haut, einfach überall. Es war herrlich. Ihre Seele tanzte mit dem Feuer, welches sie einhüllte. Die Leere in ihr wurde kleiner, füllte sich bis sie ganz verschwand. Erleichterung nahm ihren Platz ein. Ein überwältigendes Gefühl von Verbundenheit machte sich in ihr breit.

Dann versiegte der Strom an rot pulsierenden Flammen und Kora sah sich erneut dem Wyvern gegenüber. Das Feuer war erloschen, ihr Kokon war zerstört. Das Reptil zögerte nur kurz, als es sah, dass sie ihm gegenüberstand, bevor es auf sie zu schnellte. Von ihr hatte es schließlich keine Schwerthiebe zu erwarten. Kora sah die blutigen Zähne auf sich zukommen und versuchte auszuweichen. Bevor sie sie allerdings erreichen konnten, ragte eines der leuchten Schwerter aus dem erblindeten Augen des Wyvern. 

Es hatte Professor Palladiums Angriff nicht mehr kommen sehen. Die Kraft für einen Schrei fehlte der Kreatur, aber durch den Schwung stolperte sie noch ein paar Meter. Die Beine brachen unter seinem Gewicht weg und das riesige Tier fiel in einer angedeuteten Rolle in sich zusammen. Dreck und Blut wirbelten durch die Luft und benetzten Koras Haut. Es kehrte Ruhe ein.

Kleine letzte Rauchstreifen entkamen der Nase des Kadavers und rankten sich in die Luft empor. 

Keine zwei Meter entfernt stand ihr der Elb gegenüber. Beide atmeten schwer und starrten einander an. Sein Haar war aufgegangen, es fiel blutbefleckt über seinen Rücken. Der Wind frischte auf und spielte damit, in dem sonst regungslosen Bild. In der warmen Herbstsonne schien es zu glühen. Unwillkürlich schoss Kora ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, es war wie flüssiges Gold. Lange Zeit standen sie so da, einfach nur atmend. 

Er lebte, sie lebte. Die Bedeutung dessen drang allmählich zu ihr durch. 

Wackelig humpelte sie zu dem toten, noch warmen Leib, den Blickkontakt abbrechend. Sie legte einen frisch abgebrochenen Zweig auf den großen gehörnten Kopf und murmelte: „Finde Ruhe.“ 

Dann wandte sie sich ab und stellte fest, dass Palladium zu ihr getreten war. Seine erdfarbenen Augen leuchteten dimm. Er war Müde und danach zu urteilen, wie sehr er schwankte, nicht mehr in der Lage sich lange auf den Beinen zu halten. Er knüpfte sein mitgenommen aussehendes Hemd auf und reichte es wortlos Kora. Darunter hatte er ein ehemals weißes Unterhemd verborgen.

Verwirrt nahm Kora das zerschlissene Hemd entgegen. Dann blickte sie an sich hinab und schaltete. Die Flammen hatten das Meiste ihrer Kleidung verzehrt. Einzig ihr langes Haar und wenige Stoffreste verhüllten sie. Sogleich streifte sie das Hemd über. Es war ihr ein ganzes Stück zu groß, aber jetzt war ihr das mehr als recht. Sie krempelte die Ärmel hoch und beobachtete ihn dann kritisch. Auf ihre eigenen Regungen hatte sie versucht acht zu geben, hoffentlich war sie nicht rot geworden. Sein Gesicht war ebenfalls unlesbar, doch Kora meinte zu sehen, dass die Spitzen seiner Ohren etwas Farbe bekommen hatten.

Nach einem leisen Räuspern flüsterte sie, in die nach dem Kampflärm unheimliche Ruhe: „Danke.“

Ein knappes Nicken, dann sagte er, ebenfalls leise: „Wir müssen zurück. Kannst du laufen?“

Kora nickte stumm. Derweilen war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie es tatsächlich können würde. 

Professor Palladium ging voraus, er schaffte drei Schritte, bevor er sich an einen Baum stützen musste, um nicht zu Boden zu gehen. 

Die Äste und das Laub erschwerten Kora das Laufen, aber sie kam zurecht. Vorsichtig trat sie zu ihm und legte seinen rechten Arm über sich, da die linke Seite die war, wo der Wyvern ihn erwischt hatte. Er ließ es geschehen, stütze sich auf sie und gemeinsam tappten sie langsam in Richtung Alfea zurück. 

Sein zusätzliches Gewicht verlangte Koras letzten Reserven, ihre Muskeln krampften und ab und zu tanzten kleine Lichtpunkte vor ihren Augen.   
Den Rest des Weges verfiel sie in eine Art Trance, bloß nicht stehenbleiben durchzuckte immer wieder ihr Gehirn. Neben ihr keuchte der Elb bei jedem Schritt, Kora wusste nicht ob vor Schmerz oder Erschöpfung. Vermutlich beides. Jetzt wo der Rausch langsam verschwand, drang alles Unangenehme in den Vordergrund zurück. Der Arm, der über ihren Schultern lag, rieb auf den Krallenspuren des Wyvern. Frisches Blut sickerte in das bereits blutige Hemd und rann warm an ihrem Rücken hinab. Ihr eigener Atem entkam nur rasselnd ihrer Kehle.

Endlich ragten die fliederfarbenen Mauern von Alfea vor ihnen auf und Kora war so froh sie zu sehen. Auch hier war Ruhe eingekehrt, insofern, dass der Kampflärm verklungen war. Was man allerdings hörte, waren viele Leute. Mit Palladium an ihrer Seite trat sie in den Innenhof und blickte dem Chaos entgegen. Ihr Verstand war zu erschöpft, um es als etwas Anderes zu sehen.

Ein großer Teil der Studenten hatte sich auf dem Platz versammelt. Einige der Lehrer dazwischen. Direktorin Faragonda stand zusammen mit Griselda, Wizgiz, Avalon und Dufour bei zwei außer Gefecht gesetzten Wyvern. Sie unterhielten sich aufgeregt, Sorge zeichnete sich in ihren Minen ab. Sie schaffte es Diana, Jenny und Charlie auszumachen. 

Indias Stimme übertönte den Lärm. „KORA!“, schon schoss sie auf Kora zu. Tränen der Erleichterung rannen ihre Wangen hinab. Auch sie wirkte etwas derangiert, ein langer Schnitt zog sich über ihren Hals und ihre Haare waren angesengt. Durch den Ausruf aufmerksam geworden, drehten sich die Meisten zu ihnen um. Als die Lehrer den Elb und Kora erblickten, spiegelten ihre Gesichter zunächst Erleichterung, dann erneut Besorgnis. Sofort waren sie bei ihnen und halfen dabei Professor Palladium schleunigst in den Krankenflügel zu verfrachten.

„Wie geht es dir?“ erkundigte sich Faragonda umgehend bei Kora. 

Da man die Last von ihren Schultern genommen hatte, ging es ihr bereits besser. Zumindest konnte sie freier atmen. Die Frage war, ob sie sich auf eine Trage begeben wollte oder nicht. Trotz dem Protest sämtlicher Zellen ihres Körpers hörte sie sich selbst erwidern: „Ich komme klar.“ 

Scheinbar nicht überzeugend genug, denn India schnaubte nur abfällig und stütze sie. Bevor sie sich denjenigen anschloss die Professor Palladium wegbrachten und zu den Anwesenden ein festes: „Ich kümmere mich um sie.“, von sich gab. 

India und Kora liefen langsam. Schritt für Schritt bis sie endlich auf einem der mit weißen Laken bezogenen Betten saß. Ab da war ihr alles andere gleichgültig. Sie wusste, dass ihre Freunde sicher waren und mit diesem Gedanken verließ sie alle Kraft. Ihr Körper fiel zur Seite und noch bevor ihr Kopf den Stoff berühren konnte, versank sie in tiefer erlösender Schwärze.


	8. Maulwurf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilder zu dem Fünfergespann
> 
> Kora: https://www.deviantart.com/emberdovah/art/Korona-Ivans-872281986  
> India: https://www.deviantart.com/emberdovah/art/India-Avi-872282617  
> Jenny: https://www.deviantart.com/emberdovah/art/Jennifer-Iltrith-872283250  
> Charlie: https://www.deviantart.com/emberdovah/art/Charlotte-Rosegarden-872283571  
> Diana: https://www.deviantart.com/emberdovah/art/Diana-Melbrim-872282918

Kapitel 8 - Maulwurf

Flackernde Schatten, sträubende Nackenhaare, das Gefühl beobachtetet zu werden, welches von lähmender Angst ersetzt wird. Kora wollte sich drehen, finden was sie belauerte. Panisch wirbelte sie herum, doch anstatt etwas zu sehen, verlor sie ihr Momentum und fiel. Schwindel packte ihren Magen und sie musste würgen, als sie sich im Bett aufrichtete. Kalter Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn und ihr Pyjama klebte an ihrer Haut.

Es war dunkel und Kora wusste nicht sofort, wo sie sich befand. Das verging allerdings, zusammen mit ihrem Schwindelgefühl, sobald ihre Erinnerungen zurückkehrten. Der Unterricht, die teerschwarzen Wyvern, Feuer, Palladium und der Krankensaal, in welchem sie sich jetzt befand. Sanftes Mondlicht drang durch die Fenster und ein voller Mond stand am Himmel. Das Licht erhellte den Raum ausreichend, sodass Kora die Umgebung erkennen konnte. In dem Saal standen mehrere Betten. Sämtliche Vorhänge waren zurückgezogen und sie konnte erkennen, dass vier weitere Betten belegt waren. 

Sämtliche Müdigkeit war aus ihren Körper gewichen, an Kora nagte lediglich der Hunger. Sie nutzte die Stille und sortierte sich, entwirrte ihre Unruhe. Der Traum war bereits verblast und seine Spuren begannen zu verschwinden. Einer Eingebung folgend, untersuchte sie ihren Körper. An ihrem Torso befand sich ein Verband, er verhüllte ihren Brustkorb und ging bis hinauf zu ihrem Hals. Prüfend testete sie einige Bewegungen. Der Stoff schränkte sie etwas ein, aber der zu erwartende Schmerz blieb aus. Davon ermutigt bewegte sie ihre anderen Gliedmaßen ebenfalls und testete alle erdenklichen Positionen. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass bis auf ein paar ziepende Schürfwunden und drei pochenden Rippen alles in Ordnung war. 

In der Stille der Nacht mühte Kora sich lautlos aus dem Bett aufzustehen. Das Laken raschelte viel zu Laut in ihren Ohren, aber als sie, nachdem sie aufgestanden war, lauschte, vernahm sie keine Reaktion. Der Boden war kalt unter ihren nackten Füßen, aber so konnte sie geräuschlos schleichen.  
Zunächst lief sie die anderen belegten Betten ab und inspizierte die sich darin befindenden Personen. Im Bett am Fenster, etwas abseits im Raum, wurde sie fündig.

Mondlicht fiel auf das Antlitz des schlafenden oder ohnmächtigen Elben. Sein Zustand ließ sich schwer einschätzen, da die Bettdecke ihn bis zum Hals einhüllte. Das regelmäßige Heben und Senken der Laken, zeigte Kora immerhin, dass er ruhig und gleichmäßig atmete. Etwas beruhigt wandte sie sich dem anderen nagenden Problem zu, ihrem kolossalen Hunger. Die Chance alle im Raum mit einem plötzlichen Magenknurren zu wecken, wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer.

Leider befanden sich ihre Sachen nicht an ihrem Bett, sodass Kora bekleidet in dem Alfea Pyjama und dem Verband, die Krankenstation verließ. Unterwegs zur Küche begegnete sie keiner Menschenseele, was sie erleichtert begrüßte.

Die Küche selbst war nicht gerade leicht zu erreichen. Sie lag im Untergeschoss weit abseits von dem riesigen Speisesaal. India hatte Kora den Weg gezeigt und sie hatte ihre Informationen von einem freundlichen etwas einfältigem Troll. Jedenfalls fand Kora den richtigen Eingang und sah sich kurz darauf mit der gigantischen Küche konfrontiert. 

Mit ihrem Eintreten war die Deckenbeleuchtung angegangen und alles wurde blendend erleuchtet. Es schimmerte sauber und die Luft war warm und roch nach Essen. Prompt grummelte Koras Bauch. Sie musste lange geschlafen haben, wenn sie jetzt so Hunger hatte.

Über einer der Herdinseln hingen Körbe mit Obst und Gemüse und Kora schnappte sich unachtsam ein, zwei Dinge. Sie war wenig erpicht darauf selbst etwas zuzubereiten, noch wollte sie erwischt werden. Also sauste sie kurzerhand zu ihrem Zimmer, ihre Beute sicher im Arm. 

Es war blieb Ruhig und so ging sie leise in ihren und Indias Raum. Gerade als sie erleichtert die Tür hinter sich schloss, vernahm sie ein Rascheln hinter sich. Anstatt zu schlafen, hob India den Kopf aus ihrem Kissen.  
„Kora?“ Indias Stimme klang verschlafen und kratzig. 

Leise, um die anderen nicht möglicherweise auch noch zu wecken, wisperte Kora: „Ja. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, schlaf weiter.“

Aber India dachte nicht daran. Tapsig schaltete sie die Nachttischlampe an und setzte sich auf. Unterdessen setzte Kora sich im Schneidersitz auf ihre Matratze, ihre Beute breitete sie vor sich aus. In ihrer Eile hatte sie eine auch eine Zwiebel gegriffen, welche sie jetzt belustigt anhob. Die Zwiebel legte Kora auf Indias Nachttisch, welche sie verschlafen und skeptisch betrachtete.

„Ich dachte du bist noch auf der Krankenstation?“, während India sprach, nahm sie die Zwiebel und drehte sie in ihrer Hand, bevor sie das Interesse an ihr verlor und sie wieder zurücklegte.

Inzwischen hatte Kora begonnen zu essen. Zwischen den Bissen begann sie zu erklären: „Ich bin aufgewacht und hatte Hunger.“ 

„Das mag die Zwiebel erklären, nicht aber warum du hier bist.“, brummelte India.

Kora brach den Apfel entzwei und reichte eine Hälfte hinüber. „Mir geht es gut und ich mag Krankenhäuser und ähnliches nicht besonders. Mein eigenes Bett klang tausendmal verlockender, als Morgen noch dort zu liegen und mich mit Doktor Ophelia abgeben zu müssen.“ 

„Huh. Vielleicht solltest du morgen trotzdem nochmal vorbeischauen? Nur damit sie keinen Aufstand machen, weil du plötzlich weg bist.“, schlug India sacht vor. 

Nachdenklich biss Kora in eine Paprika. „Mal sehen, vielleicht mache ich das sogar.“

Auf die unschlüssige Antwort nickte India nur abweisend, bevor sie den Rest des Apfels verschlang, unter die Bettdecke rutschte und sich wieder zur Ruhe begab. Nach ihrem improvisierten Mitternachtssnack konnte Kora auch schlafen, sodass sie den Rest der Nacht zufrieden in ihrem eigenen Bett verbrachte. 

Diesmal waren ihre Träume gnädiger. Zumindest hatte sie keinen Alptraum, es war lediglich sehr abstrus und verworren. Am Morgen wurde sie von India geweckt. Sie hatte sich angezogen und durch die leisen Geräusche war Kora schließlich aus dem Halbschlaf gerissen wurden. 

Koras Stimme war rau. „Morgen. Ist heute Unterricht?“ 

Überrascht warf India ihr einen Blick zu. „Du bist ja wach. Ich dachte in deinem Zustand schläfst du länger. Keine Sorge, nach den letzten Ereignissen hat Faragonda beschlossen, dass es besser ist den Unterricht für die letzten Wochentage auszusetzen.“

„Gut, ich habe keine Lust eine Standpauke von Griselda für meine Abwesenheit zu bekommen.“, gab Kora zu.

Daraufhin entglitten Indias Gesichtszüge sichtlich. „Da wirst du wohl nicht drum herumkommen, nachdem du fast-.“ Ihre Stimme brach. Eine Träne rollte ihr über die Wange, obwohl sie versuchte sie wegzublinzeln. „Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was dir hätte passieren können. Du warst einfach verschwunden, keiner wusste wo du warst. Ich dachte du wärst…das du...“ sie brach ab. Inzwischen funkelten ihre Augen und sie wischte die Tränen weg.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl, jemand musste etwas tun.“, rechtfertige Kora sich. 

India Stimme wurde laut. „Genau, jemand! Nicht du! Wie kommst du darauf dem gewachsen zu sein? Du bist magisch unfähig.“

Gerade so schaffte Kora es ihre Stimme nicht zu erheben, stattdessen brachte sie unterdrückt hervor: „Offensichtlich habe ich es doch geschafft. Immerhin lebe ich noch oder etwa nicht?“

„Aber nur, weil du mehr Glück hast als Verstand.“, spuckte India ihr fassungslos entgegen.

Kora, bereits im Begriff zu gehen, schnappte ihre einfache Strickjacke vom Stuhl neben der Tür und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. Wäre sie länger geblieben hätte sie ihr Temperament nicht länger im Zaum halten können.  
Ihr reichte es, sie würde sich nicht dafür rechtfertigen, nicht vor India und schon gar nicht nach dem Feuersturm.

Energischen Schrittes irrte sie durch die Gänge. Einige Studenten beäugten sie schief und Kora beschloss sich irgendwohin zurückzuziehen. In einer ähnlichen Situation wäre sie einfach auf ihr Bett gesprungen und hätte die Decke angestarrt. Nur konnte sie das jetzt nicht tun. Sie überlegte wo sie noch hingehen könnte und ihre Wahl fiel auf das Gewächshaus.

Die große Glastür öffnete sich lautlos und sofort schlug Kora die humide Luft aus dem inneren entgegen. Bereits nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen konnte sie klarer denken. Der Knoten in ihrem Hals blieb allerdings. Indias Worte passierten in ihr immer wieder Revue und ihr war als stände der Wyvern wieder über ihr. Das Gewicht seiner Schwinge auf ihrem Brustkorb, der heiße Atem und der metallische Geruch des warmen Blutes. 

Damals hatte sie keine Angst empfunden, vergraben in ihr und zum Schweigen verdammt. In diesem Moment jedoch entschied sie sich dazu endlich ihren großen Auftritt zu haben. Sämtliche Reize kochten hoch und strömten über. 

Sie hätte sterben können.

Übelkeit überkam Kora und sie durchbrach ihre Schockstarre. Kurzerhand ergoss sich ihr Mageninhalt im nächsten Beet. Ihr Körper verkrampfte sich in Wellen und sie begann, trotz der Wärme zu zittern. 

Nachdem sie langsam die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zurückerlangt hatte, verwischte sie beschämt die Spuren und stolperte tiefer in das Dickicht aus Pflanzen. An einem der Knotenpunkte der Bewässerungskanäle, einem kleinen Becken, hielt sie inne und setzte sich ans Ufer. 

Erst jetzt bemerkte Kora, dass sie sich noch immer im Pyjama befand und barfuß herumgewandert war. Was im Nachhinein die befremdlichen Blicke erklären würde. Der Vorteil war jedoch, dass sie ihre Füße in das knietiefe Becken hängen konnte. Das Wasser war lauwarm und umspielte sanft ihre Waden. 

Langsam kam Kora wieder zur Ruhe. Ihr Mantra vereinnahmte alle anderen Gedanken. Du lebst noch. Beweise es dir, atme…  
Und genau das tat sie. Immer wieder, bis das Zittern nachließ und ihr Geist wieder klar wurde. 

Das Sonnenlicht tanzte auf der Wasseroberfläche. Wie viel von Indias Worten stimmte? Hatte sie einen Fehler begangen? Wenn Professor Palladium nun doch mit beiden Wyvern fertig geworden wäre oder auch Grieselda? Warum war sie trotz ihrer unzureichenden Fähigkeiten dazwischen gegangen und hatte sich in Gefahr gebracht?

Weil ihre Zeit nur geliehen war. Weil man immer etwas tun kann, solange man noch atmet und wenn man nur als Ablenkung herhielt. Keiner war an diesem Tag gestorben und etwas Anderes zählte nicht. Sollte sie erneut vor den Wyvern stehen, würde sie es wieder tun. Deshalb würde sie ihre Entscheidungen vertreten können, es gab keinen Grund noch mehr Schuld auf sich zu laden, denn sie hatte nichts falsch gemacht.

Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie mit India würde reden können, denn sie wollte sich auf keinen Fall mit ihr zerstreiten. Kora seufzte leise und begann ihr Haar mit den Fingern zu entwirren.

Über Koras Kopf befand sich das Glasdach, dessen Stabilität sie bereits getestet hatte. Zerstäubtes Sonnenlicht fiel hinab und wärmte ihr Haupt. Es war alles friedlich, so surreal im Vergleich zu dem was sie erlebt hatte und zu dem was in der Welt vor sich ging. Eigentlich hatte sie geplant die Zeit allein auszuschöpfen, die Stille zu absorbieren. Doch ein leises Rascheln zerstörte ihren Plan. 

Jemand lief durch das Dickicht hinter ihr. Kora fluchte innerlich, irritiert und aufgewühlt war sie viel zu verwundbar. Ihre schützende Hülle war aufgebrochen und ihr inneres lag roh offen. Eine Situation, in welcher sie niemanden sehen wollte. Gab es in Alfea denn keinen ungestörten warmen Ort? 

Vorerst hatte sie genug mit dem Erlebten und Indias Worten zu tun. Leise glitt sie hinter einen der dichteren Sträucher und lauschte. Die Schritte wurden zunächst lauter, bevor sie langsam verklangen. 

Sobald ein paar Minuten verstrichen waren, sah Kora zu, ungesehen und auf dem schnellsten Weg das Gewächshaus wieder zu verlassen. Am Ende würde sie noch Professor Palladium aufspüren und das war mit das Letzte was sie gerade tolerieren konnte.

Ihr kleines Manöver gelang und so huschte sie durch die Gänge zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. Hoffentlich war India bereits fort. Unterwegs zweigte sie oft ab, wenn ihr jemand entgegenkam, sodass sie mehrere Umwege in Kauf nehmen musste. Gerade lief sie an einem Abzweig vorbei, als sie etwas aufschnappte, was sie innehalten ließ.

Eine schneidente unverkennbare Stimme drang an ihre Ohren. Madam Griselda unterhielt sich angeregt mit jemandem. Nach kurzem Zögern schlich sie näher, um die Konversation verstehen zu können. An der Ecke zum nächsten Gang hielt sie inne und drückte sich an die Wand. Sollte sie auf den Gang treten würde man sie sicher sehen und von ihrer Position vernahm sie ebenfalls alles. 

„…sie wollen mir doch nicht wirklich erzählen, dass sie nichts damit zu tun hat?“ kam es entrüstet von Griselda.

Eine weitaus ruhigere Stimme antwortete ihr, wenn auch nicht weniger eindringlich. „Du musst doch einsehen, dass sie nicht einmal die Gelegenheit dafür hatte. Der Eindringling muss die Wyvern, als Ablenkung genutzt haben. Und wie du dich erinnern solltest, hatte das Mädchen konstant eines der Tiere an den Fersen kleben.“ Professor Avalon setzte sich erneut für sie ein. 

„Ach Papperlapapp. Wer sonst soll es denn gewesen sein? Bestimmt diente der Angriff nur als Alibi, damit sie nicht verdächtigt wird.“, gab Grieselda ihre deduktiven Fähigkeiten preis.  
Koras Missfallen wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde, wie ein dunkler Wolkenberg der sich immer größer auftürmte. Nicht einmal Avalons Sympathie konnte sie besänftigen. 

Dieser konterte nun erzürnt: „Und warum sollte sie einen Großteil des Ordens zu Asche verwandeln, das entbehrt doch jeglicher Logik. Von allen Personen hier ist sie in etwa so verdächtig, wie Direktorin Faragonda selbst.“ 

„Wir sollten das hier nicht weiter besprechen. Lassen sie uns das mit der Direktorin klären.“, schloss Grieselda abrupt die Diskussion.

„In Ordnung.“, akzeptierte Professor Avalon bereitwillig und Schritte entfernten sich.

Die Glut in Koras Bauch war neu entfacht. Langsam war sie die Anschuldigungen satt. Satt sich rechtfertigen zu müssen, dafür das sie mit ihrem Bruder verwand war. Es war ungerecht, man sollte jemanden anhand seiner Taten beurteilen, nicht aufgrund seiner Geburt. Drauf und dran einen Monolog zu beginnen, fauchte Kora unbeherrscht: „Das ist doch lächerlich!“ 

„Was genau, wenn ich Fragen darf?“, wollte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihr wissen. Kalt erwischt fuhr Kora herum und sah sich mit niemand anderem, als dem Elb konfrontiert. Ausgerechnet Palladium, natürlich … das Universum musste sie hassen…

Während sie nach einer Ausrede suchte, musterte sie ihn flüchtig. Seine Haut wirkte blass und seine gesamte Haltung wirkte steif und brachte Kora zu dem Schluss, dass er Schmerzen hatte. 

Abweisend schnaubte Kora: „Nichts.“, bevor sie umgänglicher fortfuhr „Wie geht es ihnen?“

Er beließ es dabei, die Frage quittierte er allerdings mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue. „Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Die gleiche Frage würde ich dir auch gern stellen, Dr. Ophelia war erschüttert, als sie dein Bett verlassen vorfand.“

Kora zuckte die Achseln. „Mir geht es gut, ich habe mich selbst entlassen. Mein eigenes Bett ist mir lieber.“

„Fühlst du dich auch in der Lage mich zu Direktorin Faragonda zu begleiten? Es gibt noch einiges zu klären.“ In der Art und Weise wie er es aussprach wusste Kora instinktiv, dass sie keine Wahl hatte.

Ergeben seufzte sie. „Sicher doch.“ Dann folgte sie den leisen federnden Schritten Professor Palladiums durch die Gänge bis zum Büro der Direktorin. 

In dem großen Büro erwartete Kora nicht nur Faragonda. Grieselda und Avalon hatten ihren Diskurs nun in die vier Wände der Direktorin verlegt, welche beim Eintritt der Neuankömmlinge ernst aufblickte.

Auch Faragonda hatte der Angriff mitgenommen. In den letzten Tagen war sie deutlich strenger und unnahbarer als sonst. Tiefe Sorgenfalten gruben sich in ihr Gesicht. Als Kora sich jedoch an den ihr zugewiesenen Platz begab, stellte sie fest, dass die blauen Augen der Direktorin entschlossen funkelten.

Nachdem das Gespräch mit ihrem Eintreten sofort unterbrochen wurden war, nahm Avalon unerwartet den Faden wieder auf. Von dem vorhergehenden Gespräch noch erzürnt, durchbrachen seine Worte scharf die Stille. „Jetzt wo ihr corpus delicti anwesend ist, können wir sie doch am besten selbst fragen.“

Unwirsch entgegnete Madam Grieselda: „Machen sie sich doch nicht lächerlich, was soll denn das bringen? Wenn sie zu ihrem Bruder gehört, kann sie das Blaue vom Himmel lügen und keiner würde sie entlarven-“

„Das genügt Penelope.“ Faragonda blickte streng in die Runde, dann wandte sie sich Kora zu. „Wir gehen davon aus, dass der Angriff als Ablenkung genutzt wurde. In der Zwischenzeit hat jemand versucht Zugang zum magischen Knotenpunkt des Gebäudes zu erlangen, der Herzhalle.“

Die Bedeutung der Worte sickerte zu Kora durch. Es gab eine Lücke, einen Verräter unter ihnen der ein Anhänger Madokahns war. Vielleicht sogar mehrere… 

Nachdenklich sprach Kora ihre Gedanken aus. „Und nun denken sie, dass ich dieser jemand bin, aufgrund meines Bruder.“ Es war keine Frage, ein Blick zu Grieselda genügte und es stand fest.

Traurig schüttelte Faragonda ihren silbernen Wolkenkopf. „Nein. Hier wird niemanden etwas unterstellt-.“

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein.“ Grieselda wirkte fassungslos. „Der gleichen Auffassung warst du auch bei ihrem Bruder und was dann passiert ist, wissen wir alle.“ Die Augen der Direktorin blitzen hinter den Gläsern ihrer Brille. Professor Avalon stand kurz davor die Stimme zu erheben, als der Elb ihm zuvorkam. 

„Im Anbetracht dessen, dass ich die meiste Zeit bei ihr war, denke ich ist sie über jeden Zweifel erhaben etwas mit dieser Angelegenheit zu tun zu haben.“, verdutzt hielt er inne, als würde er sich erst bewusst, was er gesagt hatte, als es seine Lippen bereits verlassen hatte. 

Den Anwesenden erging es ähnlich. Richtiggehend verdattert war allerdings nur Grieselda, ihre eckige Brille schien schief auf ihrer Nase zu sitzen. Nachdem sie und Palladium sich scheinbar einig gewesen waren, dass Kora Dreck am Stecken hatte, traf sie seine Meinungsänderung aus heiterem Himmel.

Der innere Kampf war Grieselda anzusehen. Schließlich gab sie auf, nahm die Brille ab und massierte ihr Nasenbein. „Sollten sie sich irren, werde ich sie an meine Worte erinnern.“ Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, setzte ihre Brille wieder auf und gab sich damit zufrieden Kora mit größtem Missfallen zu betrachten.

Direktorin Faragonda seufzte leise, dann wandte sie sich an Palladium der zu ihrer Linken Platz genommen hatte. „Da wir das nun geklärt hätten, wäre es schön zu erfahren was im Wald vorgefallen ist. Wie haben sie den Wyvern bezwungen?“

Bilder stiegen in Kora empor. Der schwarze Wyvern, wie er sich durch das Blätterdach auf sie fallen ließ. Der Geruch des Blutes, der rasende Schmerz und die Angst. Palladium an ihrer Seite. Die Bilder verwandelten sich zu einem Strudel an Sinnenwahrnehmungen. Ihr war als würde sie wieder in dem Wald liegen. Erneut spürte sie den Druck vom Gewicht des Tieres auf ihrer Brust. Das warme Blut wie es auf sie tropfe, der Geruch von Erde und totem Laub… 

Nein, danach roch es nicht… die Luft war blumig, blühender Flieder. Die Vase mit dem Strauß auf dem Tisch, dem Tisch in Faragondas Büro. Kora fing sich. Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt die Nerven zu verlieren, dass hatte sie heute schon hinter sich. Zum Glück hatte Palladium die Schilderung übernommen und die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen beiden lag bei ihm. 

„…traf mich in der Seite. Es… Kora den Wyvern lange genug abzulenken, wodurch ich die Chance hatte ihn zu töten. Gemeinsam liefen wir den Weg bis zum Schulgelände, wo ich das Bewusstsein verlor. Den Rest kennen sie.“ beendete er seine Ausführung. Kora war froh das er sich so kurzgefasst hatte. Bestimmte Details wollte sie nicht hören, auf die Gefahr hin sie vor ihrem inneren Auge erneut zu erleben.

„Möchtest du dazu noch etwas hinzufügen?“, fragte Faragonda Kora. 

Kora schüttelte lediglich den Kopf, erleichtert, schließlich würde sie jetzt bestimmt entlassen werden. Nach den hochkochenden Erinnerungen fühlte sie sich wie zuvor im Gewächshaus. Sie beschloss, wenn, dann auf Griseldas Schuhe zu erbrechen. Nicht dass sie etwas im Magen hatte, aber der Versuch zählte.

„Gut dann würde ich gern erfahren, was du dir dabei gedacht hast?“ Faragondas Ton war nun völlig neutral, aber Kora kam nicht umhin, es erträglicher gefunden zu haben, wenn Faragonda eine Regung gezeigt hätte. 

„Es war mehr ein Handeln, als ein Denken, dafür fehlte die Zeit.“, entgegnete Kora ausgelaugt, sie spürte förmlich wie sich ihre letzten Gehirnzellen verzweifelt, um ein wenig Eloquenz bemühten. Ihr fehlte die Kraft sich erneut zu rechtfertigen.

„Du scheinst einen Hang dafür zu haben, dich in Gefahr zu bringen.“, stellte Faragonda beinah vorwurfsvoll fest. „Und andere dabei zu retten. Wer weiß was sich ohne deinen Mut zugetan hätte.“ sie lächelte bekümmert. Neben ihr murmelte Palladium etwas, was wie –Torheit wohl eher- aussah. 

Inzwischen war sich Kora mehr als unwohl in ihrer Haut. Der Gedanke, dass es Personen gab, die sich um sie sorgten, weshalb sie ihnen auf einmal Rechenschaft schuldig war, brachte sie zum innerlichen Zwiespalt. Einerseits fühlte sie sich angenehm geborgen und wenn sie starb würde man um sie trauern, andererseits war es lästig.

Ihr Blick steifte den von Professor Palladium, welcher sie intensiv musterte. Wie einen seiner besonders komplizierten Tränke, oder ein Puzzle das es zu lösen galt. Das war zu viel. Erst India, Grieselda, das Erlebte und jetzt Palladium…

„Wenn das alles war. Entschuldigen sie mich bitte.“ Ohne auf einen Widerspruch zu warten, verließ Kora das Zimmer. 

So schnell wie sie konnte rannte sie auf Toilette, bevor sie zusammenbrach. Koras Spiegelbild blickte sie erschöpft an. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und sie zitterte, wie das verbliebene Laub an den Bäumen. Sorgsam wusch sie alle Spuren die sie verraten hätten davon. Dann ging sie auf ihr Zimmer, halb hoffend vielleicht doch auf India zu treffen. 

Doch der Raum war leer. Kora ertrug es nur kurz, um sich umzuziehen. Froh endlich aus dem Pyjama steigen zu können. Nachdem sie sich warme Kleidung übergezogen hatte, warf sie sich noch ihre Jacke über den Pullover und verschwand nach draußen. 

Erst als Kora die Eingangstür verließ und die kühle klare Luft ihr entgegenschlug, ließ die Übelkeit nach. Auf dem Hof befanden sich einige Studenten, entweder mit einer Gruppe im Gespräch vertieft oder in Bewegung. In jedem Fall herrschte Kora zu viel Betrieb und sie schlenderte in den angrenzenden Wald. Weit entfernt von der Stelle des Angriffs.

Die Barriere die das Schuldgelände umgab, war recht groß. Selbst wenn sie sie verließ, würde sie sich nicht gleich in Gefahr begeben, sie wurden schließlich nicht belagert. 

Ein gutes Stück außerhalb, südlich in den dichten Laubwald hinein, gab es einen Bereich, in welchem nur Pappeln wuchsen. Im Sommer hatte sie ab und an, zu Füßen der Bäume gesessen. Das Flüstern der Blätter und ihr silbernes Farbenspiel brachten ihre wirbelnden Gedanken zum Verstummen. Jetzt waren die einst silbernen Blätter Gelb und bedeckten den Boden rings um Kora. 

Kahle skelettierte Äste reckten sich zum Himmel empor. Der Wind hatte keine Blätter mehr mit welchen er ringen konnte und so fuhr er Kora vorwurfsvoll ins Gesicht. Die Luft roch nach Kälte und Schnee, sodass Kora sicher war, bald würde es Frost geben. Der Winter würde Einzug halten. 

Der Winter war nie die tröstliche Zeit des Jahres gewesen, die Andere in ihm sahen. Zeit, sich mit der Familie zu versammeln oder den ganzen Tag in dem warmen nach Keksen duftenden Heim Filme zu schauen. Die letzten Jahre waren für Kora zunehmend einsamer geworden. Erst ihr Bruder, ihre Eltern und dann die alte Dame unter ihr und schließlich die Katzen der Dame, nach und nach hatten sie sie verlassen.

Durch die Kälte isoliert, hatte sie in ihren leeren vier Wänden gesessen und dem Schneetreiben zugesehen. In der ständigen Hoffnung, dass der Frühling bald wiederkommen möge.

Dieser Winter würde anders verlaufen. Zumindest hoffte Kora das von ganzem Herzen und vielleicht könnte sie sich sogar wieder auf den Schnee freuen.

Kora wusste nicht wie lange sie angelehnt an einem der Bäume gesessen hatte. Ein bekanntes Geräusch, ähnlich dem beim Öffnen eines Schnappverschlusses, ließ sie zusammenzucken. Tatsächlich, vor ihr entstand ein Ball aus Magie, bevor es zum dem Pergament wurde. Es segelte, wie ein weiteres der fallenden Blätter zu Boden. Sie war versucht es nicht zu lesen, sondern gleich in Asche zu verwandeln, besann sich aber eines Besseren. 

Zögerlich entfaltete sie das jetzt leicht verdreckte schwere Papier. Die akkurate Handschrift ihres Bruders blitze ihr tiefblau entgegen.  
_  
Liebste Schwester,_

_Deine Eigenschaft herumzustreunen ist dir wohl erhalten geblieben, wie schön._

_Ich bedauere Zutiefst mit welcher Vehemenz du dich gegen mich sträubst, es lag nie in meinem Interesse dir zu Schaden. Dennoch hast du dich zweimal offen gegen den Orden und somit auch mich gestellt. Dein Schutz ist hiermit nichtig, solltest du also wieder auf die Idee kommen zu kämpfen, wirst du unseren Eltern folgen._

_auf dass wir uns bald wiedersehen  
L.  
_  
Jetzt stand es also fest, schwarz auf weiß, sie würde sich gegen ihren eigenen Bruder stellen müssen. In diesem Moment erhoffte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als entgegen seines Wunsches ihn nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Die Absurdität der Situation, welche sich exakt gespiegelt hatte, brachte sie beinah zum Lachen, wenn es nicht so furchtbar gewesen wäre. 

Wackelig erhob sie sich auf ihre eingeschlafenen und kalten Beine. Ein Gribbeln durschoss sie, wie von tausend Ameisen und Kora fluchte leise. Sie musste den Brief zu Faragonda bringen, damit würde sie ihre Unschuld beweisen können. Sogar Madam Grieselda würde einsehen müssen, dass sie einem Irrtum unterlaufen war.

Ein wenig taumelig suchte Kora sich den Weg zwischen den Bäumen hindurch zurück. Nachdem sie genug von Barrieren aus dem Unterricht wusste, war sie in der Lage die zu erfassen die, die Schule umgab. Eigentlich hätte sie das viel früher können müssen, schließlich war die Barriere sehr mächtig. 

Das Summen der Magie legte sich nur kurz über ihre Sinne, bevor der Druck in ihrem Kopf nachließ. India hatte es mehr als kurzen Donnerschlag beschrieben, aber für Kora war das weit gefehlt. 

Sobald sie sich jedoch innerhalb der schützenden Kuppel befand, wurde ihr mit Grauen bewusst, dass ihre Hand leer war. Der Widerstand des Pergaments war verschwunden und als sie ihre Hand öffnete fand sie nichts weiter vor, außer einem Hauch von Staub der ihre Finger benetzte.

Sie war ihrem Bruder auf den Leim gegangen. Ihr einziges Beweisstück hatte sich gerade in Luft aufgelöst, weil sie zu inkompetent gewesen war es sicherzustellen. Sie hätte es wissen müssen, es erahnen sollen. Natürlich würde ihr Bruder sicherstellen, dass ihr kein Nachweis in die Hände fiel der ihre Unschuld belegte. Gerade wenn er von einem anderen Spion innerhalb der Schule ablenken wollte. 

Die Kälte war verflogen. Vielmehr war Kora jetzt feurig warm. 

Der Nachteil ihrer Wut auf sich selbst war, dass Kora nicht gut darin war, sie verrauchen zu lassen. Sicherlich hätte sie, sie abkapseln und verlegen können, aber ihre Speicher waren aufgebraucht. In den letzten Tagen war zu viel passiert und sie würde es nicht durchhalten noch mehr auszublenden. Es war ihr ja kaum gelungen sich ihrer Angst zu stellen und sie wieder wegzusperren.

Sie wählte ein bewährtes Mittel, physische Verausgabung.

Ihr Weg führte sie direkt in die Umkleide. Jedem Schüler gehörte ein spezifischer Spind, der abgestimmte Kleidung enthielt. Die meisten hatten auch Trainingsklamotten dabei, aber in der Regel war die gestellte Kleidung praktischer und sie wurde ersetzt. 

In dem großen Raum war nur wenig Betrieb. Ein kleines Grüppchen kam Kora an der Tür entgegen, sodass sie zunächst dachte sie wäre allein. Als sie in ihre Schrankreihe einbog, musste sie jedoch feststellen, dass sich eine weitere Person in der Nähe ihres Spindes befand. Kora gab sich keine Mühe sie groß zu beachten, sie vertraute sich nicht genug, nicht unhöflich zu sein. Ihre Bemühungen stellten sich als sinnlos heraus, denn kaum, dass sie die Hand auf die Tür gelegt hatte und diese aufging, wurde sie von der Seite angesprochen.

„Du bist doch Kora oder? Die die Wyvern abgelenkt hat?“ Ihre Stimme klang nicht wirklich freundlich, eher im Gegenteil. Grund genug für Kora ihre Laune nicht zu verbergen, als sie gereizt den Kopf wandte und fragte: „Was willst du?“

Jetzt hörte sie deutlich den Spott und Ärger aus der Stimme ihrer Gegenüber. „Mich bedanken.“ Sie hob ihren linken Arm. An ihrer Hand fehlten Mittel-, Ring- und der kleine Finger. Die Stümpfe waren in einen Verband gehüllt, über dem ein schützender Handschutz gezogen war. 

Wäre Kora in besserer Stimmung gewesen, hätte sie sich erkundigt warum man ihre Finger nicht magisch hatte heilen können. So spielte sie ihre ruhige Fassade, das reizte in der Regel mehr. „Gern geschehen. Übrigens keine Ursache, dass es nicht dein Kopf war.“, damit wandte sie sich augenscheinlich wieder ihren Sachen zu. 

„Von wegen. Wärst du nicht gewesen, wäre ich jetzt kein Krüppel!“, fauchte das Mädchen feindselig. 

„Ja, sondern Tod. Jetzt wo ich so darüber nachdenke, muss ich dir wohl zustimmen. Ich hätte mich nicht einmischen sollen.“, erwiderte Kora böse, drehte sich aufgesetzt freundlich zu dem Mädchen und setzte hinzu: „Beim nächsten Mal.“, und zwinkerte. 

Sie hatte soeben effektiv Benzin in die Flammen geschüttet. Zitternd vor Wut, lief ihre Gegenüber gerade rot an und Kora überlegte, ob sie jetzt schon auf ihre Kosten kommen würde oder erst später. 

Leider kam sie nicht dazu es herauszufinden, denn die Tür schwang auf und Jenny gesellte sich zu ihnen. Ihre dunkle Haut glitzerte vor Schweiß und ihr Haar stand wirr in alle Richtungen ab. Dabei versprühte ihre Aura jedoch so viel Enthusiasmus und Freude, dass die Aggression im Raum weggefegt wurde. Ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf den Lippen fragte sie Kora: „Gehst du jetzt raus?“

Sich wieder mit sich selbst beschäftigend, zog Kora sich um und antwortete nebenher. „Ja, das war der Plan.“

Freundlich stellte Jenny fest: „Dann kannst du noch mit Diana üben. Sie hat noch Kapazitäten.“ 

In der Zwischenzeit war die andere gegangen und Kora war mit Jenny allein. „Gut.“ Bekleidet in einer warmen langen Hose und einem Shirt aus einem dehnbaren Material, machte Kora den Schrank zu und sich auf den Weg. Bevor sie den Raum verließ, warf sie noch ein „Bis später.“, zurück.

Der Platz befand sich unmittelbar hinter dem runden Zentralgebäude. Sollte das Wetter nicht geeignet sein, gab es auch noch die Turnhalle im Hauptkomplex oder den Turm mit der Schutzbarriere. Allerdings war es draußen angemessen genug für Kora und die Turnhalle wäre vermutlich besser besucht, als die Außenanlage. Sie sollte Recht behalten, draußen befand sich lediglich eine weitere Person. 

Kora überließ Diana zunächst den Dummys und Geräten, stellte sich an den Rand und wärmte sich auf. Nebenbei beobachtete sie zeitweilen den Kampfstil der anderen. Ihre Bewegungen waren schnell und fließend. Passend zu ihrem kleinen und dynamischen Körperbau, verließ sie sich mehr auf Schnelligkeit als auf Stärke. Obwohl Kora sich nicht sicher war, in einem Armdrückduell gegen sie bestehen zu können. Dazu fehlte ihr das Training. Nicht wie Diana die, wenn sie nicht in der Bibliothek war, sich immer bei einem der drei Trainingsplätzen aufhielt.

Der Vorteil des Trainingsplatzes draußen war, dass Kora keine Magie gebrauchen durfte. Nicht, dass sie es gewollte hätte, aber es war ihnen sogar untersagt wurden. Schließlich sollte die Barriere um die Schule herum nicht von innen geschwächt werden und es fehlte die Notwendigkeit für eine eigene Barriere um den Platzt selbst. Das bedeutete, dass sie lediglich normal kämpften und Kora mithalten konnte. Mehr noch, wenn es um reines physisches Gerangel ging, stellte sie sich besser an, als ein großer Teil der Studenten. Ihre Schwäche in magischen Angelegenheiten glich es allerdings nicht aus.

Nachdem sie sich, vor lauter Ärger noch erhitzt, aus ihrer Sicht angemessen aufgewärmt hatte, gesellte sie sich mit auf den Platz. Diana sah sie kommen, trat noch einmal kräftig zu und wandte sich dann schwer atmend zu Kora.

Kora brummte: „Kann ich die Rolle des Dummys übernehmen?“ 

Außerstande zu antworten, nickte Diana lediglich. Ihr tintenschwarzes Haar klebte an ihrem Kopf. Selbst nach der Anstrengung war sie nicht errötet, nur verschwitzt, was Kora beunruhigte.

Mit etwas Abstand positionierten sie sich Gegenüber. Kora ging in die Knie, drehte sich seitlich und hob abwartend die Hände. Diana ging in eine ähnliche Ausgangsposition. Dann bauten sie kurz Blickkontakt auf, ihr Signal das Kora bereit war und sofort schnellte sie nach vorn. Kora hatte große Mühe die vehementen Attacken abzuwehren. Ohne Möglichkeit selbst anzugreifen, beschränkte sie sich darauf ihre Verletzungen so gering wie möglich zu halten. 

Nach mehreren Runden, welche für Kora alle am Boden endeten, begann Diana zu schwächeln. Aber Kora war nicht danach sie zu verletzten oder völlig zu erschöpfen. Sodass sie, als sie vorschlug abzubrechen und Techniken zu trainieren, kein unbefriedigtes Grummeln im Bauch verspürte. Zumal ihre Rippen begonnen hatten dumpf zu pochen.

Erst verzog Diana unwillig ihr Gesicht, bevor sie aufgab und Kora half die Ausführung ihres Trittes zu verbessern. Erst dabei fiel Kora auf, wie Erschöpft Diana wirklich war. Ihre Glieder zitterten, wenn sie sie belastete und sie schien sich kaum auf den Beinen halten zu können. Der verbissene Blick in den tiefliegenden Augen sprach Bände. Nachdem sie die Andere stolpern sah, fasste Kora sich ein Herz.

„Meinst du nicht das es für heute genug ist?“, ihr Tonfall möglichst neutral.

Verächtlich schnaubend, sprach Diana mit fester Stimme: „Für dich vielleicht.“

Kora ignorierte die Bemerkung und bohrte weiter: „Es gibt eine Grenze im Training, ab der man seinen Fortschritt wieder einreißt.“

Frustriert unterbrach Diana die Attacken auf den Dummy und antwortete mit leerer Stimme. „Diesen Punkt habe ich noch nicht erreicht.“

Das Bedürfnis ihr zu widersprechen drängte sich Kora auf, allerdings wusste sie, dass es sie nicht weiterbringen würde. Während sie sich dehnte überlegte sie also, welchen Grund Diana für ihr Verhalten hatte. Abgesehen natürlich von dem Fakt, dass sie sich mehr oder weniger einer konstanten Bedrohung ausgesetzt sahen.

Nach dem Schwinden des Sonnenlichtes begann der Wind unangenehm kalt zu werden. Ausgelaugt und verschwitzt wie Kora war, konnte sie es spüren. Ein Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf und sie sprach ihn einfach aus: „Ist es wegen den Wyvern?“

Dianas hielt inne, warf Kora einen kalten Blick zu und beachtete sie dann nicht weiter, während sie sich erneut dem Dummy zuwandte. 

In diesem Zustand würde Kora nicht mehr aus ihr herausbekommen, aber das brauchte sie auch nicht. Wie sie der Anderen helfen konnte, erschloss sich ihr allerdings auch nicht. Sie war so abweisend und verschlossen, wie sollte sie nur zu ihr durchdringen. Sie machte sich ehrlich sorgen um Dianas Gesundheit. Vielleicht wussten Jenny oder Charlie oder gar India mehr…

Nachdenklich zog sich Kora zurück, duschte heiß und ging in frischer Kleidung zu ihrem Zimmer. Jetzt fühlte sie sich bereit mit India zu reden. Hoffentlich würde sie, dass alles einfach klären können. Der Streit mit ihr tat weh, wie ein Stachel der fest im Fuß steckt und einem bei jedem Schritt zornig daran erinnert, dass er existiert.

Kora öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und starrte direkt in Madam Grieseldas triumphierendes Gesicht. Die Szene die sich vor ihr eröffnete, wirkte so Bizarr, dass Kora kurz brauchte um es zu verarbeiten. 

Mitten im Raum, aufgebaut zu ihrer vollen Größe thronte Grieselda. Etwas Abseits stand India, Unbehagen und Schuld offen auf ihrem Gesicht. Im Schatten stand auch Professor Palladium. Seine Anwesenheit wäre Kora beinah entgangen, er schien recht ruhig, auch wenn sie nicht genug Zeit hatte ihn zu studieren, denn mit ihrem Auftauchen brach die Szene auseinander.

Ein weißes Stück Pergament wurde ihr unter die Nase gehalten. „Kannst du uns das erklären?“, schnarrte Grieselda da auch schon los. Kora öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, als sie auch schon wieder unterbrochen wurde. „Spar es dir, hier steht alles was wir wissen müssen.“

Mit einem Seitenblick auf India antwortete Kora glatt und ruhig: „Ich fürchte ich kann ihnen nicht folgen.“ Schließlich war sie darauf gefasst gewesen, sich eventuell erneut mit India in die Wolle zu kriegen. Wer sie nun ankeifte machte da keinen Unterschied.

Dann fokussierte sie sich auf das Papier, welches demonstrativ vor ihr in der Luft hing. Unten auf dem Schriftstück, was sie in Eile nicht vollständig las, stand ein Name. Vollständig ausgeschrieben … Lorean Ivans.


	9. Sturmflut

Kapitel 9 - Sturmflut

Kora würde Lorean umbringen. In ihren Gedanken malte sie bereits mögliche Szenarien aus, während sie zum Büro der Direktorin eskortiert wurde. Sie war ihm auf den Leim gegangen. Wiederholt.

Die abfälligen Kommentare über Verräter und sondergleichen, die es den Weg hinweg von Grieselda hagelte, blendete sie aus. Viel wichtiger war es jetzt ihre Unschuld zu beweisen, oder zumindest die vorhandenen Indizien zu entkräften. Denn der rote Pfeil der auf sie wies, war unübersehbar.

Als sie zu dritt das Büro betraten, saß die Direktorin bereits in ihrem Stuhl und musterte die Ankömmlinge. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck lag zwischen Neutral und Warm, aber er war nicht hasserfühlt oder enttäuscht. Professor Palladium und Madam Grieselda nahmen jeweils zu ihrer Seite Platz. India setzte sich zögerlich auf den Stuhl neben Kora. Dann herrschte Stille, selbst Grieselda hielt sich mit ihren Anschuldigungen zurück, vielleicht hatte sie aber auch endlich alles gesagt, was sie loswerden wollte. 

Der Blick den Direktorin Faragonda Kora jetzt durch die verschnörkelte Brille zuwarf, war so intensiv, dass Kora Mühe hatte standzuhalten. „Nun ich denke du hast uns einiges zu erzählen, du nicht?“, eröffnete die ältere Dame.

Das würde sie wohl müssen, widerborstig fasste sich Kora ein Herz. Es offenbarte sich ihr keine Möglichkeit, wie sie sich noch retten könnte, außer sie erzählte Faragonda wirklich alles. Also holte sie tief Luft und begann: „Also Gut. Ich stehe seit Beginn des Schuljahres in Briefkontakt mit meinem Bruder.“

Grieseldas schnappte bei dieser Offenbarung erst einmal nach Luft, bevor sie empört laut wurde: „Ich wusste es.-“ Ein Seitenblick von Faragonda genügte glücklicherweise, sie zu unterbrechen. 

Schnell fuhr Kora fort, um sich zu erklären:  
„Genau genommen, war er es der mich nach Alfea gebracht hatte. Bis zu der Bestätigung, dass ich angenommen wurde, wusste ich nicht einmal das Magie existiert.  
Seit drei Jahren hatte ich nichts von meinem Bruder gehört, also bin ich seiner Spur gefolgt und hier gelandet.“  
Sie holte tief Luft. „In der Nacht nach dem Feuersturm, kurz bevor die Barriere verstärkt wurde, habe ich einen weiteren Brief erhalten. Eine Aufforderung mich treffen zu wollen. Das Papier müssten sie eigentlich auch haben, es lag mit im Schrank.“ Faragonda nickte.

„Ich bin hingegangen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt vermutete ich mich bereits in Opposition zu meinem Bruder. Ich lag richtig. Es war eine Falle, er wollte nie mit mir reden oder Familienbanden pflegen. Zumindest nicht an diesem Abend.“ Das Gefühl des eisigen Wassers, welches sie umspült und der Geruch von Tabak stiegen in Kora empor. Vehement schob sie die störenden Gedanken beiseite. „Jedenfalls bin ich entkommen und wusste danach, dass ich einzig eine Figur in seinem Schachspiel war und sein sollte.“

Professor Palladium unterbrach sie, sein Gesicht unnahbar: „Mich würden ein paar Details dazu interessieren. Wie hast du die Barriere umgangen?“ 

Anstatt Kora antworte Faragonda, ohne jedoch den Blick von Kora zu nehmen: „Ah die Tunnel... Aber wie bist du wieder hineingelangt?“

„Das war ein schöner Schock.“, erwiderte Kora missmutig. Dann stockte sie in ihrer Erzählung, bisher war India noch nicht belastet worden, noch könnte sie sie heraushalten.

„Ich habe ihr geholfen. Auf dem Bett lag eine Nachricht, die mich als Notlösung alarmieren sollte. Mit Hilfe eines Inhibitors ist es mir gelungen die Barriere kurz zu überbrücken und sie hineinzulassen.“, schilderte India, was geschehen war.

Kora brachte ein dünnes Lächeln zustande, auch wenn ihr nicht wirklich danach war. Sich unklar wie sie momentan zu India stand. Grieselda ging sichtlich ein Licht auf und sie schoss dazwischen: „Dann wart ihr es die den Flur verunreinigt habt?“ 

„Ja, es war dunkel und ich habe es zu spät bemerkt.“, brachte Kora schuldbewusst hervor. Das Blut wieder aus dem Teppich zu kriegen, gehörte vermutlich zu den Dingen die nur mit Magie möglich waren. Ein verkniffener Ausdruck legte sich um Madam Grieseldas Lippen, sodass Kora sich beeilte in ihrer Erklärung fortzufahren:

„Danach war ich mir beinah sicher, nicht wieder von ihm zu hören. Nur dass ich sobald ich nach dem Wyvernangriff die Barriere kurz verließ, eine letzte Botschaft erhielt. Es war eine Drohung und ein Versprechen gleichermaßen. Natürlich wollte ich den Zettel behalten, aber er löste sich auf, als er mit der Barriere in Kontakt kam.“ Sie atmete tief ein und übertrumpfte das wütende knurren in ihrem Bauch. Niemand würde ihr das abkaufen. Verzagt erzählte sie weiter, darauf bedacht nicht in die ungläubigen Gesichter der Anwesenden zu blicken.  
„Ich hatte es schon fast abgetan, zumindest bis ich den Aufruhr bemerkte…und jetzt sitze ich hier.“ 

Es blieb Still, alle schienen darauf zu warten, dass Direktorin Faragonda ihr Urteil fällte. Doch diese ließ sich Zeit, sie musterte die zarten Blumen in der Vase auf dem Tisch und spielte gedankenverloren mit ihrer Brille. Madam Grieselda wurde es offenbar zu viel und so unterbrach sie die angespannte Stille.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass es hier groß etwas zu überdenken gibt. Die Beweislage ist beinah erdrückend. Wir haben ein Schreiben von ihrem Bruder, dass sie eindeutig als den Spion ausweist!“

Professor Palladium schloss seine Augen und widersprach ruhig: „Nein. Wie zuvor festgestellt, ist beinah sicher, dass sie nichts mit dem Angriffen zu tun hatte.“ Er hob den Blick und hielt Blickkontakt mit Kora, fixierte sie wie eine seltene Trankzutat. „Dass es mehr als ein eingeschlichenes Ordensmitglied gibt ist auch unwahrscheinlich. Wie Miranda festgestellt hat, versuchte nur eine Person sich Zugang zu Herzhalle zu verschaffen.“

Das ließ Grieselda verstummen und die Direktorin nickte zustimmend, bevor sie zu Kora blickte und ihre Augen sie in den Bann zogen. Das Farbenspiel eines Bernsteins der aus der eisigen See emporkommt. In diesem Moment wusste Kora, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hatte. Direktorin Faragonda vertraute ihr und sie stand hinter ihr, solange sie sich für den Schutz anderer einsetzte. 

„Nun das Ganze ist etwas zu dick aufgetragen.“ Faragonda lächelte warm. „Ich möchte, dass du und India auf euer Zimmer geht. Solltest du zukünftig weitere Briefe erhalten, informiert uns bitte umgehend.“ 

Kora nickte und war mit India schon fast aus der Tür, als Faragonda zögerlich hinzusetzte: „Dein Bruder wusste wann du die Barriere verlassen hast, du hast etwas bei dir, was es ihm verrät.“

Damit waren sie entlassen. Die Tür schloss sich und sofort entbrannte eine Diskussion. India und Kora verschwanden so schnell wie möglich. Die lauten Stimmen wurden zum Glück von der dicken Eichenholztür gedämpft. India schwieg bis sie ihr Zimmer erreichten und Kora ignorierte sie. Direktorin Faragondas letzte Worte brannten ihr im Gedächtnis und sie hatte nicht lange gebraucht, um zu wissen welcher Gegenstand verantwortlich war. 

Zu Alfea hatte sie von vorn herein nur wenig mitgenommen, gerade was nicht essentiell war wie Schmuck. Was ihr wirklich wichtig war trug sie an ihrem Körper, wie die Kette ihrer Mutter. Sie war aus Gold und hatte das Feuer bis auf weiteres überstanden. Es war beinah alles, was sie als Andenken besaß und deshalb umso mehr schätze. 

Das war es worauf Lorean abgezielt hatte. Mit der Gewissheit, dass sie den Schmuck niemals ablegte. Jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte, waren die Umstände, wie die Kette wieder in ihren Händen gelandet war, wohl doch nicht nur pures Glück gewesen, sondern von vorn herein inszeniert.

Statt in das separate Schlafzimmer zu gehen, hockte sich Kora im Verbindungszimmer vor den Kamin. Ruß schwärzte den kalten Stein, jetzt wo es oft Frostig war, entfachten sie regelmäßig das Feuer, welches die Zimmer in den sonst empfindlich kalten Morgenstunden wärmte. Sie griff sich an den Hals, umfasste den Anhänger und riss rabiat daran. Die weichen Goldglieder hielten dem abrupten Zug nicht stand. Das Schwächste unter ihnen bog auf und gab nach. 

Traurig betrachtete Kora den Anhänger. Es war ein tropfenförmiger Edelstein, sie vermutete ein Topas, wusste es aber nicht genau. Die zart geflochtene Fassung war an einigen Stellen geschmolzen, aber die Kette war dennoch schön. Ein Geschenkt ihres Vaters, zu Koras Geburt an ihre Mutter. Da der Stein die gleiche Farbe hatte, wie ihre Augen und die ihrer Tochter. Ein dunkles Honigbraun mit stets einem gefangenen Funkeln darin.

Sie wusste das India am Türrahmen lehnte und sie beobachtete. „Zerstört Hitze den Zauber?“

„Wenn der Gegenstand zerstört wird, ja.“ Kam die Antwort hinter ihr. „Aber vielleicht könnte man damit mehr anstellen?“ schlug India vorsichtig vor.

Kora nickte als Zeichen, dass sie India verstanden hatte und platzierte den Anhänger vorsichtig in der Mitte des Kaminbodens. Ihr war nicht danach die Kette als Köder zu nutzen, zumal nur unbedeutende Hintermänner auftauchen würde und Lorean mit Sicherheit nicht so einfach in die Irre zu führen wäre.

Dann aktivierte sie die Feuersigille des Kamins. Flammen knisterten empor. Normalerweise war die Energie es Gebäudes ihre Nahrung, damit es noch heißer brannte, nutze Kora zusätzlich ihre eigene Magie. Sie verband sich mit den sanft tanzenden Flammen vor ihr und gab was sie zu geben bereit war. Wut und Trauer schäumten in ihr und vor ihren Augen wurde es heiß. Das Feuer glühte weiß und die Luft im Zimmer erhitze sich schnell. Lang hielt Kora nicht durch und bevor es zu Schäden kommen konnte, erlosch das Licht. 

Das Metall zwischen der Asche war geschmolzen und schimmerte gefährlich. Der Stein war zerbrochen, Risse durchzogen ihn. Kora widerstand dem Drang wenigstens einen glitzernden Splitter aufzuheben. Stattdessen wischte sie sich die Tränen von den Wangen und erhob sich, den Rücken zur Tür. 

Es war wirklich sehr warm, nicht das es Kora störte, aber sie wusste, dass es die anderen mürben würde, also öffnete sie die beiden großen Fenster. India gesellte sich zu ihr und lehnte sich hinaus.

„Es tut mir leid.“, flüsterte sie nach einer Weile leise. 

Kora sagte nichts, gab kein Signal, dass sie die Worte vernahm die India sprach. Verunsichert über die mangelnde Reaktion sprach India weiter: „Für das, was ich gesagt habe und für den Brief. Ich hätte darüber nachdenken sollen, warum er so offen herumliegt und nicht aus meinem dummen verletzten Gefühlen heraus handeln oder sprechen. Ich… „India holte tief Luft. „Ich hatte Angst dich zu verlieren. An die Wyvern und an deinen Bruder. Aber ich habe kein Recht es an dir auszulassen, wenn du nichts weiter getan hast als versucht zu helfen, also tut es mir leid.“ 

Langsam drehte sich Kora zu India. Zerknirscht wie sie war, zusammengesunken am Fensterbrett, davon als Stütze abhängig. Vorsichtig zog sie heran und legte die Arme um sie.  
„Vergeben und vergessen, es ist ja nichts passiert.“ 

Arme legten sich um Koras Rücken und India drückte sie heftig zurück. Erst nachdem sie sich wieder trennten meldete sich India von neuem. „Hunger?“ 

„Absolut.“ Nach den ganzen Anstrengungen des Tages, fühlte sich Kora zerschlagen. Die Idee so kurz nach der Genesung wieder zu trainieren, wurde von ihrem Körper schlecht aufgenommen. Wenn sie heilen wollte und dem Muskelkater entgegenwirken, würde sie Essen müssen. Außerdem war sie einfach nur ausgelaugt, nach der Kette, Lorean und India.

Zusammen mit India streunte sie in den großen unterirdischen Saal. Es war bereits recht spät und die meisten hatten sich längst auf ihre Zimmer zurückgezogen, sodass der ohnehin leere Saal noch ruhiger war. Auch die anderen drei waren nicht vorzufinden und so setzten sich Kora und India abseits an einen der großen Tische. 

Endlich bot sich die Gelegenheit alles Erlebte zu teilen. Kora brachte in Erfahrung, was während des Angriffs bei India und den Anderen geschehen war. Nachdem sie aus dem Zimmer gerannt war, die schwarzen Ungetüme an den Fersen, war India hinter ihr hergeeilt knapp hinter Professor Palladium. Im Innenhof hatte Madam Grieselda sich dem verbliebenen Wyvern angenommen, aber sie war dringend auf die Hilfe der dazu strömenden Studenten angewiesen gewesen. Keiner war in dem Raum verblieben, stattdessen fanden sie sich alle auf dem Hof ein. 

Im Tumult hatte Madam Grieselda Professor Palladium den Weg gewiesen und er war Kora hinterhergestürmt. Mithilfe der Studenten gelang es Grieselda unterdessen den Wyvern niederzustrecken. Leider war das noch nicht das Ende, im anderen Gebäudeflügel hatte es ebenfalls eine Attacke gegeben. Der letzte noch übrige Wyvern war von Wizgiz in den Innenhof gelotst wurden, wo auch er sein Ende fand.

Insgesamt waren es sechs Kreaturen gewesen. Als Kora das hörte war sie vergleichsweise froh, nur zwei Exemplaren gegenübergestanden zu haben. 

„Wie bist du dabei an den Kratzer gekommen?“, erkundigte Kora sich neugierig. Der rote Striemen auf Indias Hals war noch deutlich erhaben. 

Sie zuckte nur abwiegelnd mit den Schultern, bevor sie lustlos etwas von dem Auflauf aufspießte. „Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr so genau. Irgendwann im Tumult habe ich den Schmerz am Rand mitbekommen und erst später ist mir die Wunde überhaupt aufgefallen.“ Jetzt beäugte sie das Essen abwägend. „Irgendwie war es das mit meinem Hunger.“ 

Kora die sich zunächst über das Essen hergemacht hatte, war inzwischen auch der Laune ihres Magens, in Erinnerung an die Vorkommnisse zum Opfer gefallen. Darauf bedacht die leichte Übelkeit zu ignorieren, aß sie einfach weiter. Ihr Körper brauchte es, sollte er sich doch sträuben.

„Wo wir schon dabei sind, was ist bei dir passiert?“ India spielte weiter mit der Gabel und einem Stück Kartoffel. „Bisher wissen alle nur, dass du mit einem Wyvern auf den Fersen im Wald verschwunden bist. Professor Palladium ist dann wie der Wind hinterher, nur um völlig derangiert mit dir wiederaufzutauchen. Du in seinem Hemd wohlgemerkt.“ Sie hob den Blick und schaute Kora forschend an, gespannt auf das was sie zu erzählen hatte. 

Kora warf einen Blick umher. „Lass uns im Bett weiterreden, ich bin fertig und dort sind wir ungestört.“ 

Das brachte ihr ein zustimmendes Nicken von India. Sie zogen sich zurück und wie sie beide auf ihren Betten saßen erzählte Kora ihr alles. Vergessen war ihre Müdigkeit und bis tief in die Nacht besprachen sie die Ereignisse und Theorien zu dem Spion. Schließlich sank Kora in ihre Kissen, zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Es tat gut sich jemanden anzuvertrauen und mit nicht unbedingt leichteren Problemen, aber einem leichteren Herzen schlief Kora ein.

Diese Nacht träumte sie nicht. Im Gegenteil, ihr Schlaf glich einer Ohnmacht. Sie schloss die Augen und als sie wieder zu sich fand, waren zwölf Stunden vergangen. Niemand hatte sie geweckt, sodass sie sich ausgesprochen ausgeruht fühlte. Wie zu erwarten war, protestierten ihre Glieder sobald sie sie bewegte. Sie spürte einige der Blessuren vom Vortag, aber nach einer warmen Dusche hatte sie keinen Grund mehr zu klagen.

Es war einer der in ihrem Leben selten gewordenen trägen Tage. Auf ihrer mentalen Liste standen keine Verantwortungen, sie hatte vollkommen frei. Glücklich darüber, dass der Unterricht ausfiel. Natürlich hätte sie liebend gern auf die Umstände verzichtet, aber jetzt wo es schon mal so war, konnte sie es auch genießen. 

Zusammen mit India gingen sie es langsam an. Sie lasen, redeten, aßen und beschlossen später noch schwimmen zu gehen. 

„Ich frag die anderen drei ob sie mitkommen wollen.“, beschloss Kora in den Raum hinein. 

„Okay, aber sie sollen sich beeilen, ich möchte nicht warten müssen.“ Drang Indias Stimme hinter der geöffneten Wandschranktür hervor. 

Kora pochte an die Zimmertür ihrer Zimmergenossinnen. Von innen hörte sie Rascheln und Schritte sowie Charlies Stimme. „Ich gehe.“ Die Tür schwang auf und sie konnte das Minenspiel von Charlie beobachten, über genervt zu freudig, um dann bei besorgt hängen zu bleiben. 

„Hey, sag mal hast du Diana gesehen?“ erkundigte Charlie sich, Sorge schwang in ihren Worten mit. „Ich hatte gehofft du wärst sie.“

Kora blinzelte, war etwas vorgefallen? „Nein, also schon. Gestern Abend haben wir zusammen trainiert. Wird sie vermisst?“ 

Die Tür wurde weiter geöffnet und Jenny lehnte sich neben Charlie an den Türrahmen, bevor sie erwiderte: „Ja, nur nicht offiziell. Sie war heute Morgen nicht bei uns im Zimmer.“

Nachdenklich kam von Charlie: „Vielleicht ist sie nur schon wieder raus? Wir können ja dann nach ihr suchen. Sie wird schon nicht verschwunden sein.“ 

Das schien Jenny etwas zu beruhigen. Zumindest würde sie nicht gleich zu Griselda rennen.

„Wollt ihr gleich nach ihr suchen oder erst mit Schwimmen kommen?“, brachte Kora ihr ursprüngliches Anliegen vor. Sie bezweifelte das Diana in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten war. Schließlich war sie mehr als Fähig sich zu wehren und scharfsinnig. „Vermutlich trainiert sie wirklich nur, nach den Vorkommnissen scheint sie verbissener als sonst.“, sprach sie ihre Gedanken aus.

Charlie und Jenny blickten sich überlegend an. Ein komischer Anblick, da Jenny die kleinste der Truppe war und Charlie mit Abstand die Größte. So klein sie auch war, Jenny war definitiv diejenige die Entscheidungen im anderen Zimmer traf. Solange ihre übertriebene Rechtschaffenheit nicht durchkam, ließ es sich auch gut mit ihr umgehen, sodass Kora sich ebenfalls mit fragendem Blick an Jenny wandte. 

Diese zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich habt ihr Recht. Wir suchen sie, wenn sie zum Abend nicht auftaucht. Ich zieh mich um.“ Damit ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Charlie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr im Raum. „Gib uns fünf Minuten.“ Damit ging Kora zurück um sich ebenfalls umzuziehen. „Gut, beeilt euch.“, rief sie noch zurück.

Während sie sich umzog nahm Kora den Verband ab und musterte sich prüfend in dem bodenlangen Jugendstil Spiegel. Die Wunden auf ihren Schultern und ihrem Rücken hatten sich geschlossen. Wo sie gewesen waren, war die Haut teils empfindlich oder Narbengewebe. Narben hatten Kora nie etwas ausgemacht, vorsichtig fuhr sie die Spuren entlang. 

Bedauernd beobachtete India die ehemaligen Blessuren. „Die werden wohl nicht verschwinden.“ 

„Hmm?“ Kora brauchte kurz, bis ihr einfiel wie India zu Narben stand. „Darum geht es nicht, aber ist es nicht komplett irre wie schnell ich genesen bin? Sonst hätte ich mich Monate damit herumgequält.“ 

Ein zartes Leuchten ging in Indias grauen Augen auf. Kora wusste, dass sie ihre Narben nicht zeigte, um Gegner überraschen zu können. Gleichermaßen schien die Brühnette sich zusätzlich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen. Der Annahme verfallen, dass die Narben sie entstellten.

„Ja, deswegen will ich unbedingt mehr über Heilmagie lernen.“ Begann India und sie plauderten munter weiter, weg von dem Thema ihrer Narben.

Zusammen packten sie alles in einen Beutel den India sich über die Schulter warf, einen unauffälligen Blick in Richtung Koras angeschlagenen Schultern werfend. Charlie und Jenny kamen fast zeitgleich in ihr Vorzimmer und so machten sie sich als Gruppe zur Therme auf. 

Jenny begann sofort über den Unterricht zu reden und Kora stöhnte innerlich auf. Zumal sie Dufours komplizierten Conjurationsunterricht ansprach. - „Ich verstehe wirklich nicht warum sie niemanden mit mehr Erfahrung eingestellt haben. Ich meine alle anderen Professoren sind Experten in ihrem Fach, aber bei ihr frage ich mich ehrlich, wie sie ihre Habilitation bestanden hat.“ 

Staunen machte sich in der kleinen Gruppe breit. Es kam selten vor, dass Jenny über jemanden herzog, dabei wirkte sie so freimütig, dass die Kritik um Welten heftiger ausfiel. „Hoffentlich wird es mit dem Neuzugang besser. Madam Margone wird sie schließlich demnächst unterstützen.“ 

Überrascht fragte Kora dazwischen: „Wer ist das?“ Ihre Frage wurde von den grimmigen Blicke Indias und Charlies quittiert. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass man Jenny am besten Reden lassen sollte, Fragen jedoch dazu führten, dass ihre Ausführung exponentiell länger wurde. Kora zuckte nur halbherzig mit den Schultern. Schließlich interessierte es sie wirklich. Bisher war der Unterricht bei Professor Dufour mehr als dürftig gewesen, vielleicht gab es einen kleinen Lichtblick.

„Madam Margone ist eine der Aufgenommenen von den Betroffenen der letzten Kämpfe. Sie ist mit Professor Avalon angekommen, soweit ich weiß -“ antworte Jenny sogleich bevor sie nachdenklich innehielt.

Etwas in Koras Hinterkopf klickte und mit einer groben Ahnung erkundigte sie sich weiter: „Zierlich, hübsch, langes braunes Haar, grüne Augen?“ 

Jenny legte den Kopf schief. „Ja, das trifft zu.“

„Nadine also…“ murmelte Kora mehr zu sich selbst. 

Bei dem Namen wurde India hellhörig. „Die aus Sonaves Unterricht?“, wollte sie sogleich wissen.

Kora nickte belustigt, natürlich würde India mehr über Avalons Begleitung erfahren wollen. Süffisant grinsend war sie India einen vielsagenden Blick zu, welche nicht reagierte bis auf ihre aufleuchtenden Ohren. Charlie hatte beide dabei beobachtet und blickte verwirrt von Kora zu India, doch die Beiden taten nichts um sie einzuweihen.

Kurz vor der einladenden Tür zu den Thermen versuchte Jenny ihr ursprüngliches Thema wiederaufzunehmen. Allerdings kam sie nicht sehr weit, da India sie trocken unterbrach: „Sieht ganz so aus, als hätten wir einfach nur rausgehen müssen, um nass zu werden.“

Durch das Glasdach der Therme waren dunkle Wolken zu erkennen, während die Sicht durch einschlagende Regentropfen verschwamm. Das Wetter hatte einen entscheidenden Vorteil, denn den Meisten war nicht nach baden. 

Das Becken war leer. An dem Rand aus grauen Steinplatten und im trockenen, legte India ihren Beutel ab und zog ihre lockeren Klamotten aus. Kora tat es ihr gleich. Unter ihren Sachen hatte sich ihr getreuer Badeanzug befunden. Ein einfacher schwarzer Einteiler der nicht zu viel Haut zeigte, sondern eher fürs Training geeignet war.

Normalerweise lag sie am See lieber in der Sonne, aber Schwimmen tat ihr ebenfalls gut, sodass sie sich im Sommer regelmäßig darauf freute. Im Winter dagegen zog sie eine dampfend heiße Wanne dem großen kühlen Hallenbecken vor.

Kalte Tropfen spritzen gegen ihr Bein, als Charlie und India übermütig ins Wasser sprangen. Jenny dagegen setzte sich an den Rand, bevor sie sich vorsichtig hineingleiten ließ. Ihre Haare in einem festen Knoten auf dem Kopf und sie reckte den Hals, um sie bloß nicht nass werden zu lassen. 

Es kostete Kora etwas Überwindung sich am Beckenrand niederzulassen und ihre Haut mit dem kalten Wasser zu benetzten. Bevor auch sie mit einem Kopfsprung in das kalte Nass eintauchte. Sobald sie die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach, wurde es still. Sämtliche Geräusche verstummten und sie genoss die Ruhe die sie umfing. 

In langen Zügen tauchte sie am Boden entlang. Die bunten Mosaikkacheln zogen träge vorüber und Kora beschloss bis zum Ende des Beckens zu tauchen. Der Druck in ihrer Lunge wurde konstant stärker, bis sie endlich den Rand erreichte, emportauchte und die humide Luft gierig einzog. Sie zwang sich ruhig zu atmen, drehte um und schwamm langsam zurück.

Nachdem Kora zufrieden war, mit sich und ihrer Anzahl an geschwommenen Bahnen, drehte sie sich im Wasser auf den Rücken. Die Balance an der Oberfläche zu halten war schwierig und ab und zu musste sie mit den Armen oder Beinen paddeln. Über sich sah sie durch das eingelassene Glasdach den Himmel. Der Regen fiel heftiger als zuvor und ab und an zuckte ein Blitzt über den Himmel. Selbst unter Wasser drang das Grollen des folgenden Donners zu ihr durch. Sein Widerhall resonierte in ihren Knochen. 

Gerade als Kora im Begriff war erneut Luft zu holen, drang Wasser in ihre Lunge. Zwei Arme hatten sich von unten um sie gelegt und hinab gezogen. Ohne Rücksicht auf die Person unter ihr tauchte Kora kämpfend auf. Schnell schwamm sie an den Rand, hievte sich hoch und hustete kräftig. Charlie und Jenny musterten sie besorgt. Doch India wirkte hauptsächlich belustigt während sie sich wieder hinzugesellte.

Kora fauchte: „Musste das sein.“

„Natürlich. Du trittst übrigens inzwischen wesentlich fester zu.“, jammerte India gespielt und rieb sich den Oberschenkel. Das Kompliment war Kora nicht entgangen und sie freute sich insgeheim.

„Verdient.“ Der Groll in ihrer Stimme hatte sich gelegt. „Ich glaube mir reicht es für heute. Meine Lust halb ertrunken aus dem Pool gefischt zu werden, hält sich in Grenzen.“

Die blau verfärbten Lippen von Charlie verrieten sie, als sie sich Kora anschloss und sie zu den Duschen gingen. Daraus schloss Kora, dass sie wohl wirklich Temperatur resistenter geworden war. Früher hätte sie mit Charlie um die Wette gezittert, allerdings geschah nichts der Gleichen. Ihr war vielleicht etwas kühl und sie freute sich auf eine heiße Dusche, mehr aber auch nicht.

*

Nach einer dampfendheißen Dusche und sobald sie sich alle in trockener Kleidung im Vorzimmer eingefunden hatten, besprachen sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Denn während sie weg gewesen waren, gab es immer noch keine Spur von Diana. Keiner versuchte länger Jennys Sorgen zu entkräften. Schließlich waren sie inzwischen alle besorgt, wohin Diana verschwunden war.

„Also gut. Es gibt drei Orte die wir zuerst abklären müssen. Die Turnhalle, den Turm und die Außenanlage.“, erklärte Charlie gewichtig.

Sofort ergänzte Jenny: „Und die Bibliothek!“

Ein geschlagenes Seufzen entwischte Charlie: „Ja, du darfst in der Bibliothek nachsehen.“ Ein strahlendes Lächeln durchbrach die Sorge in Jennys Gesicht. – „Gut dann geht India zum Turm, Kora nimmt die Turnhalle und ich die Außenanlage.“ Beschloss Diana weiter und India nickte zustimmend. Kora hingegen sah Charlies missmutigen Blick zu dem Fenster, gegen welches heftig der Regen schlug. 

Nonchalant bot Kora an: „Ich würde die Außenanlage übernehmen.“ Die Erleichterung in Charlies Augen, war Kora Lohn genug.

„Wenn sie keiner von uns in einer Stunde finden kann, verständigen wir einen der Lehrer. Sollte allerdings eine von uns fehlen, wissen wir in welcher Richtung wir suchen müssen.“, ergänzte Jenny abschließend, bevor sie sich alle aufteilten.

In den Gängen befand sich so gut wie niemand. Kora hatte beinah das Gefühl allein in der riesigen Akademie zu sein, bis auf den einen oder anderen scheuen Hausgeist. Von den wenigen verbliebenen Studenten, hatten sich die meisten bei dem Wetter gemütlich in ihren Zimmern versteckt.  
Im Erdgeschoss wurde sogar ein Spielzimmer eröffnet, für Schach, Poker und andere Gesellschaftsspiele. Schnellen Schrittes ging Kora an der angelehnten Tür vorbei, aus der ein ständiger Strom an Gelächter und Stimmen drang. Sie erreichte die große Doppeltür des Haupthauses und sah gerade noch, Professor Wizgiz der ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zuwarf, sobald er ihre Absicht erkannte nach draußen zu gehen. Bevor er allerdings die Gelegenheit hatte sie anzusprechen, entwischte Kora geschwind. 

Kalter Wind peitschte ihr entgegen und Regentropfen klatschten auf ihre Haut. Sie warf einen letzten wehmütigen Blick zur Tür bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte. Bemüht das Wetter zu ignorieren, eilte Kora durch den Sturm. Bis zu Außenanlage war es ein Stück und die Sicht war trüb, sodass sie nicht bereits von weitem Ausmachen konnte, ob sie leer war. 

Sobald Kora jedoch die Dummys ausmachen konnte, konnte sie auch erkennen, dass einer von ihnen am Boden lag. Ihr Magen gefror und sie sprintete los. Je näher sie kam, desto besser konnte sie es ausmachen. Nur war es kein umgefallener Dummy, dort lag jemand und Kora wusste genau wer es war. 

Zusammengefallen und in ihrer durchweichten Trainingskleidung lag Diana da. Die ungesunde Blässe präsenter als je zuvor. Schnell kauerte sich Kora neben die am Boden liegende. Dianas Brust hob und senkte sich kaum merklich. Als Kora ihre Haut berührte zuckte sie zusammen, sie war eiskalt. 

Vorsichtig rüttelte sie am Arm der Bewusstlosen. „Kannst du mich hören?“ keine Reaktion. Kora gab auf sie wecken zu wollen und während sie ihren Mantel um die Gestalt schlang, legte sie so viel Ruhe und Zuversicht wie möglich in ihre Stimme. „Halt durch. Es wird gleich besser!“ Sie hatte zu wenig Vertrauen in ihre Magie, als dass sie etwas versuchen wollte. Verbrennungen hinterließen Narben, eine Unterkühlung nicht direkt. 

Entschlossen packte sie den leblosen Körper und schauderte über dessen Leichtigkeit. Obwohl sie kaum kleiner war als Kora, wog das Mädchen auf ihrem Rücken beunruhigend wenig. Was es ihr jetzt allerdings leichter machte. Der Weg durch die Umkleide würde sie schneller zum Krankenflügel bringen, also stolperte Kora mit ihrer wertvollen Fracht in die grobe Richtung. 

Das Öffnen der Türen war eine Herausforderung, jedoch bekam sie schnell ein Gefühl dafür, das Gewicht auf ihrem Rücken zu balancieren. Diesmal begegnete sie wirklich keiner Menschenseele. Kora hätte nichts gegen etwas Hilfe gehabt, aber sie musste auch nicht darum rufen. Allein gelang es ihr ebenfalls schnell genug zum Krankenflügel zu gelangen.

Triefend öffnete Kora die Tür, wobei sie wenig sanft agierte und sie grob aufstieß. Das Krankenzimmer, ein abgegrenzter Raum von der Station mit den Betten, enthielt Dr. Ophelias Büro und Labor. Der Anblick der sich Kora jetzt bot, war einer den sie sich unbedingt einprägen wollte. 

Doktor Ophelia schien gerade in einer Diskussion mit Professor Palladium vertieft gewesen zu sein. Der Trank den sie bis eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, segelte durch die Luft und wäre auf dem Boden zerschlagen, wenn Palladium nicht blitzschnell reagiert hätte. Beide blickten dabei für einen Augenblick so verdutz, das Kora sich später darüber freuen würde. Zunächst musste sie Diana helfen. 

Ohne viele Fragen eilten beide zu Kora. Professor Palladium nahm ihr die immer noch ohnmächtige Diana vom Rücken und legte sie auf die Untersuchungsliege. Ophelia schälte Diana aus dem nassen Mantel und begann sie zu untersuchen. 

„Sie ist stark geschwächt und unterkühlt.“ Sie blickte zu dem Elben. „Ich brauche einen Stärkungstrank und etwas Kreislaufstabilisierendes.“ Einen letzten forschenden Blick auf Kora werfend, verschwand dieser auch schon eilig aus der Tür. Sobald sie allein waren, zog die Doktorin Diana magisch einen trockenen Pyjama an. Holte eine dicke Decke und bette die Bewusstlose warm. Während all dem begann sie Fragen an Kora zu stellen, die topfend und etwas verloren im Zimmer stand. 

„Was ist passiert?“, kam auch schon die erste zu erwartende Frage. 

Kora begann zu schildern was sich zugetan hatte. „Meine Zimmernachbarn haben heute Früh festgestellt, dass Diana fehlte. Wir haben uns zunächst nicht viel dabei gedacht, da das nichts wirklich Neues ist. Nachdem sie nach einer Weile nicht auftauchte, wie sonst, sind wir sie suchen gegangen.“ – Professor Palladium betrat wieder den Raum, in einer Hand zwei Tränke die er der Doktorin reichte und sich dann interessiert Koras Bericht zuwandte. 

„Ich habe sie bei der Außenanlage gefunden. Wie lange sie dort schon lag kann ich nicht sagen.“ Kora spürte Schuld in ihr aufglimmen, sie hätten eher auf Jenny hören sollen. 

Dabei den Trank der Bewusstlosen einzuflößen, ergänzte Ophelia faktisch: „Knapp zwölf Stunden.“ Die Last auf ihr wuchs und Kora zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. 

„Sie ist sehr entschlossen gewesen, als ich Gestern Abend mit ihr trainiert habe. Mir war nicht bewusst wie sehr sie ihre Grenzen überschritten hat.“, fügte Kora leise hinzu. 

Die Tränke waren in Diana verschwunden und Ophelia richtete sich auf. „Keine Sorge sie wird wieder, sie muss sich allerdings dringend erholen. Sie hat sich vollständig verausgabt.“ Kora wurde wieder etwas leichter um ihr Gemüt. Wenigstens würde Diana endlich geholfen, vielleicht würden die tiefen Augenringe sogar etwas verblassen.

„Nun zu dir.“ Kora konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie sie auch schon von der kräftigen Frau in einen Stuhl gedrückt wurde. „Von uns beiden kann ich am besten beurteilen, wer genesen ist und die Station verlassen darf.“ Ihre Stimmer verlor an Schärfe und sie fügte verständnisvoll hinzu „- Auch, wenn du es hier nicht magst, kannst du nicht einfach gehen, wenn dir danach ist.“

Die wärmende aber fremde Magie pulsierte durch ihre Adern und Kora fühlte sich ambivalent geborgen und ausgeliefert, als das neue Muster durch sie pulsierte. 

Missmutig protestierte sie: „Wenn ich gehen kann, muss ich nicht hier sein.“ Langsam wurde es ihr zu bunt und sie entwand bestimmt ihre Arme aus der inquisitiven Magie. Bei ihren Worten konnte sie ein Schmunzeln über die Züge des lauschenden Elben huschen sehen. 

Deutlich verstimmt wollte Doktor Ophelia vermutlich gerade einen Vortrag beginnen, zum Glück kam sie nicht dazu. Ein stürmisches Klopfen an der Tür erstickte ihr Vorhaben im Keim. Professor Palladium wollte gerade Tür öffnen, als India die Tür aufriss mit einem deutlichen, „-sie müssen hier sein!“ und drei Kora bekannte Gestalten in das Büro purzelten. 

Die Frist der Stunde war wohl vorüber. Alle Drei wirkten aufgekratzt und bei dem Anblick von Kora und dann Diana in dem Kokon aus Decken, leuchteten ihre Gesichter auf. Sie mussten erst draußen nachgesehen haben, denn alle Drei waren dick angezogen, hatten rote Nasen und wirres nasses Haar. Gerade Jenny, deren Aussehen immer perfekt war, sah aus als hätte sie in eine Steckdose gefasst. 

„Hey, ich hatte leider keine Chance euch zu benachrichtigen.“, entschuldigte sich Kora. 

„Das ist dann wohl der Rest des Suchtrupps.“, bemerkte Professor Palladium trocken, bevor er bestimmte. „Ihre Freundin braucht jetzt Ruhe, wie auch Kora. Ich denke es wäre am besten, wenn sie alle auf ihr Zimmer gehen und sich am Kamin wärmen.“

Die Gunst der Stunde nutzend, entkam Kora der netten aber anstrengenden Doktorin. Es wirkte beinah so, als wollte sie protestieren, besann sich aber eines bessern. Bevor sie die Anderen wieder rückwärts zur Tür hinausschob, suchte sie den Blickkontakt mit dem Elben. Ihr schien es beinah so als hätte er sie, wohlwissend ihres Unbehagens, vor Ophelia gerettet. Doch auch seine Maske der Neutralität saß wieder einmal perfekt. 

„Aber ich muss doch noch fragen-,“ protestierte Jenny auch schon, doch Charlie hob sie spielend hoch und trug sie mit. 

Unterdessen kam es erschöpft von India: „Nichts da. Wir können sie Morgen in aller Früh besuchen und dann kannst du Fragen. Aber jetzt würde ich gern Palladiums Rat befolgen.“ Sodass sie gemeinsam den restlichen Abend bei knisterndem Feuer verbrachten und früh in ihre Betten fielen. Im Bett lauschte Kora der Melodie des Sturms draußen und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.


End file.
